


All it Takes is Faith, Trust, and a Dream

by Dinogiveafuck, ohstars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Background Poly, Disney, Disney Employees, Disney Quotes, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fluff, Gen, Happily Ever After, If you only read one work by me, Inspired by Disney, Kid Fic, M/M, Make Believe, Mentions of homophobia, Near Drowning, Panic Attacks, Parallels, Peter Pan References, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Quests, Road Trips, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Storytelling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and firework kisses, brief angst, but then theres fluff, its all in like two scenes in one chapter, its in chapter five, mentions of abuse, real life disguised as fairytales, three of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogiveafuck/pseuds/Dinogiveafuck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohstars/pseuds/ohstars
Summary: “Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom; peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition.” - CinderellaAnd within that kingdom, were two young princes, no older than thirteen years of age. The young princes, strangers for only a moment, seemed destined to become friends, for that was the way of the Magic Kingdom, where dreams come true and all is possible. And that was something Prince James was certain of.---“So come with me where dreams are born and time is never planned. Just think of happy things and your heart will fly on wings forever in never never land.” - Peter PanSteve Rogers is a self-proclaimed Disney expert. As an illustration major who struggles with creativity, Steve is sent to work at Walt Disney World in Florida. What he thought was an animation internship turns out to be a job working as an actor in the Magic Kingdom. With a little Disney magic, Steve’s life will change: from flying to Neverland to landing in a castle.A road trip, a fairytale, a prince, and a boy who never grew up, together they make a story filled with magic.





	1. On the Open Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is our contribution to the Stucky AU Big Bang! Dinogiveafuck's incredible art is posted with chapter two!
> 
> Story by @ohstars  
> Art by @Dinogiveafuck
> 
> This story wouldn't be what it is without my wonderful betas and friends @flightyrock, @diamond0604 (tumblr), @simbajean, @multifandomfics, and of course, my phenomenal artist @Dinogiveafuck. Thank you guys for sticking with me and pushing me to finish this story. I'm really proud with it and I hope everyone enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "On the Open Road" from A Goofy Movie

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/olbjibsibrf59c2/banner.png/file)

 

* * *

 

 

“I always like to look on the optimistic side of life, but I am realistic enough to know that life is a complex matter.” - Walt Disney

 

* * *

 

The pitter-patter of little feet thunder down the hall, growing louder as they near the kitchen. He smiles from behind his coffee mug, the steam warming his face as he takes a sip. A soft, muffled giggle echoes in the hallway as the front door shuts with a heavy thud. The man sets down his mug and drums his fingers against the oak table.

“We’re home,” a deep voice calls.

There’s a gasp from either side of the doorframe. “Daddy! Shh,” one of them says, stretching out the syllables. Their voice is light and dainty, like a little girl who demands to be treated as a princess. He smiles; that must be Anika.

He peeks at the doorway. There’s a small, bare foot peeking out on one side, the front pocket of a Mickey Mouse bookbag on the other, and the long shadow of the man with them draping against the wall. “Sorry,” the deep voice - Daddy - says in a hushed whisper. “Why are we sneaking up on Papa?”

“Because!” Anika answers as her toes wiggle with her exaggerated response.

“Yeah, because!” Another little voice says, this one softer and a little whiny, like a little boy who’s not quite sure what he’s getting into: Rohan.

“Okay, okay,” Daddy answers. “Let me play lookout. I’ll make sure he’s not watching,” he whispers. Papa catches a mess of blond hair peek around the doorframe, looking up to reveal those breathtaking blue eyes and crooked smile he fell in love with.

Papa grins and looks away, fiddling with his cooling coffee mug.

Daddy goes back to hiding in the hall, his slender shadow crouching down beside the kids. “Coast is clear, go ahead,” he whispers.

And just like that, Rohan and Anika come running into the kitchen. They drop their bookbags and barrel towards where their papa sits at the table.

Papa gasps as they jump into his lap, looking down with wide eyes down at the twins. “Where did you two come from?”

They giggle as they hug him. “School,” Rohan answers cheekily.

“Well duh,” Anika responds.

Papa looks up at Daddy.

He’s leaning against the doorframe, his thin arms crossed over his chest. ‘Ready?’ Daddy mouths, nodding towards the kids.

Papa winks at him before he adjusts the twins on either side of his body and stands. They shriek as they’re lifted into the air, giggling into their papa’s neck. “Put us down!” they chant as Papa spins them around and around, until none of them can see straight.

He sets them down and the two wobble about, clinging to Papa’s jeans as they laugh.

Daddy walks in and takes a seat beside Papa’s chair. “You ready to tell them?” he asks Papa.

Anika gasps. “Tell us what?”

Rohan nods. “Yeah, what?”

Papa smirks. “What if I told you that we’re taking the next few days off?”

“No school?” Rohan clarifies.

“No school,” Daddy confirms.

“But what are we doing?” Anika asks, looking between her fathers.

Papa reaches over and carefully pulls their Mickey and Minnie Mouse bookbags off their backs. “We’re visiting some of our old friends,” he says.

Anika pouts and crosses her arms. “I don’t want to miss my friends at school to see your old friends,” she says.

Rohan nods and points to his sister. “Yeah, what she said.”

Daddy hides a smirk behind his fist. “Then I guess we can’t go, Papa,” he says.

Papa shakes his head, frowning. “Guess not. Should we cancel our hotel room?”

“Hotel room?” Rohan asks.

“And don’t forget you have to call them to let them know we’re not coming anymore,” Daddy says.

Papa sighs. “Think Mickey will be too upset?”

“Mickey?” Anika asks, erasing her pouted frown with a single word.

Daddy nods. “Yeah, we were going to see our pal Mickey Mouse down at Disney World, but you two just want to go to school.” He stands up and reaches for his phone. “Guess I’ll call to cancel-”

“No!” Anika and Rohan shriek as they flail their arms.

Papa raises an eyebrow. “But you two just said you didn’t want to go?”

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell us your friend was Mickey Mouse!” Rohan whines.

Daddy smirks. “We’re friends with all sorts of people at Disney World.”

“Like Cinderella and Prince Charming,” Papa says.

“And Peter Pan and Wendy,” Daddy says with a soft smile.

Anika gasps. “I want to meet Cinderella and Peter Pan!”

Rohan nods, jumping up and down. “I want to go! I want to go!

Papa claps his hands. “Then what are you waiting for? Let’s go! We have people to see!”

The kids scream with joy as they run out of the kitchen hand in hand.

Daddy laughs as he moves to hug Papa close. “You packed the car right?”

“I did. Car’s ready, the kids’ toy bag is ready, and I have snacks and drinks packed too. I also called Nadine and she said they were boarding the plane so they’ll meet us at the restaurant,” Papa says softly, pressing his lips to the shorter man’s forehead.

“Think the kids will have as good a time as they did when we took them back to India?”

Papa shrugs. “I hope so. Disney World is a little more manufactured than India, but I think the kids will have more fun. Plus it’ll be nice to show them something that means a lot ot us, since we experienced their home place.”

“That’s true,” Daddy says with a pleased sigh. “C’mon, the kids are going to be bouncing off the walls if we don’t get a move on.” The kids ran down the hall, a blur of dark hair and giggles as they raced to the living room. “Too late,” Daddy chuckles, pulling away from Papa.

“I’ll double check the truck, you get the kids to unload their bookbags?” Papa asks, snatching the car keys off the counter as he walks backward towards the door frame.

Daddy throws a loose salute towards him. “Sure thing, Sarge,” he says.

 

Half an hour later, they were pulling out of the driveway. “Daddy, how long does it take to get to Disney World?” Anika asks.

“It’s a long way,” Daddy sighs.

“Brooklyn isn’t close to Orlando,” Papa says.

“How come?” Rohan asks.

Papa turns in his seat to glance at the two in the car seat. “We live in a very large country so it takes a long time to get from one place to another.”

Anika tilts her head. “Like?”

“It takes sixteen hours to get to Disney World,” Daddy says, eyes slipping from the road to the rearview mirror.

“So when will we get there?” Rohan mumbles, squirming in his seat.

Papa reaches over and pats Rohan’s foot. “We’re going to stay at a hotel tonight in North Carolina and go eat pizza. Then tomorrow morning, we’ll wake up real early-”

Anika whines. “How early?”

“Too early for you two,” Daddy says. “But you guys can sleep on the way to Disney.”

“What are we going to do tomorrow at Disney?” Rohan asks.

Papa smiles. “We’re going to go to Epcot and spend the afternoon there.”

Anika bounces in her seat. “What’s at Epcot?”

Daddy pulls up to a red light and turns in his seat a little. “Epcot is a smaller park where you can visit a bunch of countries. It’s not as big as Magic Kingdom, but it’s cool. We can get through Epcot tomorrow so we can spend all day at whichever park you guys want to go to on the next day.”

The light turns green and Papa nudges Daddy.

Daddy turns back around with a teasing smile.

Papa shifts in his seat to glance at the two kids. “Anyways, I packed you both your activity totes. You’ve got books and toys and crayons and extra paper to draw with.” He pointed to the backs of the front seats, where their tote bags were hanging.

He turns back around as the kids reach forward to dig around the bags.

And just like that, they settle in for the long ride.

 

The bags keep the twins busy for an hour. Anika’s the first to cry out that she’s hungry, Rohan following with that he needs to go to the bathroom. So Daddy pulls over at a reststop and while he takes Rohan into the men’s room, Papa and Anika pull out the snack bag. Then they switch, Papa takes Anika to the restroom and Rohan helps Daddy distribute the snacks to everyone.

Then they were back on the road.

The snacks keep them busy for another ten minutes.

“Papa,” Rohan calls. “I’m bored.”

“Bored?” Papa asks, turning in his seat. “How can you be bored with _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ sitting in your tote?”

Rohan whines and wiggles in his carseat. “I don’t want to _read_.”

“Well then,” Papa sighs, “what do you want to me to do about it?”

“Can you tell me a story?” he asks.

Anika gasps and drops her own book. “Yeah! A story, please Papa!”

Papa laughs. “What kind of story do you want?”

“A fairytale!” Anika squeals as Rohan shouts for a “real story.”

Anika’s nose scrunches as she looks to her brother. “Real stories are boring,” she says.

Rohan shakes his head. “No they aren’t. Real stories teach you things-”

“So do fairytales!”

Rohan crosses his arms. “But fairytales are stupid.”

“No they aren’t!” Anika screeches. “Fairytales are-”

“Hey!” Daddy calls, glancing in the mirror. The kids freeze and look to the driver’s seat. “Enough of that. Both fairytales and real life stories are important.”

Papa nods. “He’s right. Without real stories, we wouldn’t learn about history or real life problems.”

“And without fairytales,” Daddy continues, “we wouldn’t have magic and wonder.”

Papa turns in his seat. “Why don’t I tell you a story that’s both a fairytale and a real life story?”

The twins pause, their faces contorted in confusion as they contemplate the paradox their papa presents to them. “How can it be both?” Rohan mumbles

“I’ll tell you a story and it’ll be a real life fairytale, okay?”

Rohan pouts. “I still don’t get it.”

Papa chuckles. “Do you trust me?”

The little boy nods.

“Then pay attention, okay? Maybe you’ll spot what makes my story a real one and what makes it a fairytale.” Papa turns in his seat, slanting to face his family as comfortably as he can in their SUV. He purses his lips, tapping at his chin lightly.

Anika sighs, her head thrown back and her arms flailing to either side of her. “Papa, _hurry up_ ,” she cries.

“Relax,” Papa chides, “I’m thinking of the story.”

“But I thought you said it was real,” Rohan challenges.

Papa glances back at him, with a beaming smile and a roll of his eyes. “It is! But even telling real stories takes a minute. You have to find the right words to make it sound good.”

Rohan nods, unconvinced. “Sure, Papa. Sure.”

Papa gapes, looking to Daddy with a wide eyed smile. “Do you hear this guy?”

Daddy laughs. “He’s your son.”

“No, he’s _our_ son. That was a trademark Rogers look if I’ve ever seen one,” Papa remarks. He turns back to the kids and huffs. “Fine, are you two ready?”

They wiggle in their seats. “Yes!” Anika cheers.

Papa smiles and in a soft voice, he begins to tell his tale. “Once upon a time…”

 


	2. But Like All Dreams, I’m Afraid This Won’t Last Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for Dinogiveafuck's amazing art!
> 
> Title: Quote from Cinderella (1950), said by the Fairy Godmother.

* * *

 

“Once upon a time in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom; peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition.” _\- Cinderella_

 

* * *

 

Once upon a time in the beginning of a sweltering spring, as the sun set the ground ablaze and water clings to the air, a young prince stands before a statue of a man and a mouse. And while the prince gazes upon this statue, lost in his thoughts and dreaming of meeting the men enshrined before him, three darling princesses gleefully dance around him.  

There’s Rebecca, the oldest of the three, and the most daring princess in all the land. She teases and taunts the prince, giggling at the foolishness she speaks of and acting as if she were his mother, despite her young age. With her hair as warm as an oak tree and her skin kissed by the sun, she twirls before the prince in her sparkling blue dress.

And there’s Rose, the shyest of the trio. Her raven hair and milky skin stood out amongst the other princesses, refusing to blend into the shadows despite how much the young princess pleaded to be hidden. She shields her face with delicate hands, hands no bigger than the mouse ears she wore atop her head, and tucks herself behind the prince, away from the warming welcome of the man and mouse.

Then there’s Daisy, the sweetest and youngest of the royal family. She tugs at the prince’s hand, looking up at him with the same wonder and awe that his own face brandished. Her eyes are as blue as the ocean on a stormy night and as big as a full moon and her cheeks, splattered with freckles and glitter, grew rosy under the sun’s heated gaze.

And the prince, surrounded by the princesses, thinks to himself, “If this kingdom of magic and dreams can make these princesses so joyful, then it can do the same for me.” For the prince himself was unhappy and had been for quite some time, far too long for a prince of his age to feel such a way. But that was not the prince’s fault, because the prince had a curse placed upon his head many years ago.

Long before the royal family traveled to the Magic Kingdom, before the sadness filled the eyes of the young prince, when the royal family of six was only two, the newly crowned king and queen were visited by a mysterious woman. Cloaked in white, she entered their lives with a flourish of her cape and an expression made of steel. “I have a gift,” she announced, tucking her hands behind her back.

“A gift?” the King asked, a single crease peeking above his bushy eyebrows.

“A gift of unimaginable worth,” the woman said, “but with it comes consequences. If you  were to accept my gift, then you must accept the good and the bad that accompanies it. Or you could refuse the gift and return to ruling your kingdom.”

The King turned to his betrothed.

The Queen, the daughter of a peasant and his wife, was thrilled at the idea of such a gift. She wanted nothing more than to welcome the mysterious woman into her life with open arms and cherish the gift she bestowed upon them.

But her husband grew weary for the kingdom was struggling to feed its people. The King knew that if they accepted this gift without precautions, they could risk the lives of their kingdom.  

Yet the mysterious woman persisted. “Take the gift,” she said, “and reap the pleasures it may sow and burden yourself with the troubles it may bring. Or send me away and risk never experiencing true happiness.”

“How can we accept a gift that we no nothing of?” the King asked.

“That’s a question only you can answer,” the woman replied.

And before the King could protest, for the sake of his kingdom, for his people, for his wife, the Queen spoke. “We’ll accept your gift,” she said in a voice made for only angels to hear, “and whatever it may bring to us.”

The woman smiled. “Very well. I shall bestow my gift upon you in eight months and it shall be tethered to your hearts for eternity.” And just as she came, with the flourish of her cape, the woman disappeared into the night.

Eight months later, when the flowers began to peek out from beneath their snowy blankets and the woodland creatures wake from their slumber, the Queen welcomed new life of her own. And on the night of her child’s birth, the woman in white returned. But before she could enter the Queen’s chambers, the King sent her away.

“We no longer need your gift,” he told her. “A child was born today and with him my beloved and I have finally experienced true happiness.”

The woman laughed as she removed her cloak, revealing a set of shimmering fairy wings in a shower of glitter. “My foolish king,” she said, “the child is my gift to you.”

And so the King and the fairy entered his wife’s chambers, where she lay with her child cradled to her breast.

The Queen, ever so angelic and at peace, smiled to her guests. “He’s my everything,” she tells the fairy.

“It has been my pleasure blessing you with such a gift,” the fairy says.

“How will I ever repay you for your kindness?” the Queen asks, smiling down at her precious newborn.

The fairy floats forward. “My dear, I am not finished giving you my gift,” she warns. “For a gift of unimaginable worth comes with consequences. May I hold the child?”

“You won’t take him from me, will you?” the Queen asks, hesitating to hand the infant over.

“He’s all yours,” the fairy reassures as she takes the child from her. She cradles him close and pulls out a wand, waving it over the baby. “I bless this child with a lifetime of pure happiness and love, if he can complete the quest that I bestow upon him.”

“A quest? But he’s merely a babe,” the king gasps.

The fairy silences him with a severe look. “He has until his fourteenth birthday to find his true love. If he finds his one and only and seals it with a kiss before the morning of his fourteenth birthday, then he shall be happy for eternity and live his life as a celebrated, mighty King. And that happiness will spread through your kingdom. Your kingdom will thrive and your citizens will be merry until the day the prince takes his last breath.”

The King takes a seat beside his bride, holding the worried, tired Queen in his arms. “And if he doesn’t? What will become of him if he does not find this girl?” the King asks as he takes the Queen’s hands.

“I said nothing of a girl. The prince must find his true love and love has no rules. But if he fails to meet this person, then he will wander through his life searching for happiness and acceptance, but never truly finding it.” The fairy gently taps the baby’s head with the wand and his icy gray eyes open.

She looked down to the child and smiled. “You must go about this journey alone, young prince. No one can help you find your love, but that does not mean you will lack assistance. You will be sad, you will be angry, and you will struggle, but if you succeed you will cherish the life you live.”

“How will he know?” the Queen asks.

“He’ll know, for their eyes will be bluer than the ocean and brighter than the sun. They’ll be the calm that marries the storm in your son’s eyes. And when he looks upon them, he’ll simply know.” The fairy places a soft kiss between the babe’s brow and whispers, “Good luck, my sweet prince.”

With that, she hands the infant over and wishes the royal family well. And she was gone, never to be seen again by the King and Queen.

And as the prince grew older, his happiness began to wane, for his quest was harder than it seemed. As the years past and his fourteenth birthday grew closer, the prince struggled to find his true love. Devastation and despair fell upon the young prince’s heart, the heavy sadness weighing on his shoulders more and more with each passing day.

His parents could only offer little help. They threw balls as often as they could, inviting all of the princes and princesses of the land to the young prince’s palace. They let the young prince travel the kingdom, in search of his calm, blue eyes.

They would sit the prince down each time with warm eyes and open arms. And they would remind him of his quest, of the benefits of prevailing and consequences of failing. “You are a strong, brave, beautiful prince,” the King would say, “this quest would harm others, but for you, my son, it shall only empower.”

“And remember, my child,” the Queen would add, “as prince the laws of the land do not apply to you. If you find the eyes of blue that calm your storm, then you shall be welcome to loving them no matter the circumstance. Be it a princess, a prince, a noble, or a peasant, you shall have your true love and a lifetime of happiness waiting for you when you return with them in tow. Because everyone, my dear child, deserves someone and none more than you.”

And each time the prince would nod his head and smile. He would thank his parents for their kind words and be on his way, vigilant in his search.

And each time he had failed. He had met many a princess and many a prince and while plenty had beautiful blue eyes, none of them had his. Their blue eyes were as dull as pond water, not the bright ocean eyes he was searching for.

So he’d return home, cloaked in anguish and loneliness, to his loving family.

Which led the royal family to the kingdom of Magic, where dreams come true, on the eve of the prince’s fourteenth birthday.

The Queen smiles up at her son. “My son, where is your smile? Your birthday is not here yet, you have no reason to be sad.”

“Mother, how am I to find my true love in only a day?” the prince asks.

“If it’s meant to be, then it’s already decided,” the Queen says. “As long as you look with an open heart, then your true love will find you.”

The King rests a hand upon the prince’s shoulder. “Why don’t you wander the kingdom for a while? Your mother and I must take the girls to the gathering of princesses.”

And so the King and the Queen took the three darling princesses away to the castle before them, leaving the young prince standing beneath the statue.

Without his family to accompany him, the prince began to walk through the crowds.

Royal families gathered here and there, with their own princesses and princes to guide them through the kingdom, for this was not a kingdom ruled by a king and queen, but rather a man and a mouse.

The young prince kept a smile on his face as he walked through the gardens to the Land of Adventure. As he walked, he waved and greeted all of the princesses and princes he saw of his age. And while some of them grinned back with their own shining teeth and sparkling eyes, none of them beared the bright blues he searched for.

And as he entered the tropical village, towered by a large treehouse and surrounded by little huts and beautiful gardens, the young prince stopped in his tracks. For he was met with a sight unlike any other.

A boy, no older than the prince, sitting by his lonesome, tucked away by the treehouse’s shadow.

The prince found himself drifting towards the boy, curiosity bubbling in his chest with each step forward. But nothing could prepare the young prince for what came next. The boy, with his hair as golden as the sun’s rays and his features as sharp and dainty as a fairy, looked up at the young prince.

And there, before him, were his blue eyes.

The young prince was astounded, after years and years of searching, he’d finally found those eyes. Eyes as blue as the ocean and brighter than the sun. Eyes that extinguished the raging storm within the prince, washed away his sorrow and fury with a mere glance.

His calm, beautiful, bright, icy blue eyes.

“Hi,” the prince gasps, entranced by the sight before him.

The boy blinks. “Hello.”

The young prince’s heart thundered in his chest despite how at home he felt in the presence of the eyes, of his true love. “Why are you sitting by yourself? A handsome prince like yourself shouldn’t be alone,” he says, glancing around the village.

His artic eyes turn sharp like jagged, icicle dagger ready to pierce through the young prince’s chest at a moments notice. “Why does it matter?” the boy asks, rising to his feet.

“It doesn’t,” the prince says, “but I’m curious.”

“Because I don’t like people,” the boy answers. “And I’d like to stay alone, if you don’t mind.”

The prince takes a step back, his body suddenly all limbs and no brain. How was he supposed to kiss his true love if his true love didn’t like him? His mind began to wander, gloomy thoughts spreading into brain like ink spilled onto the page.

But the prince cast away the thoughts and took in a deep breath, for he was a brave, noble prince and he’d do his best to understand his love.

“Answer me this and then I shall leave. Why is it that you’d prefer the company of no one than I?” the prince asks, his bottom lip tucked away in his teeth, as if the boy would snip it off with his response.

The boy sits back down with a huff. “I don’t deserve it,” he says.

And while the prince had only known the boy for a mere moment, he just knew that could not be true. And so he took a seat beside him, with enough space between them for his darling sisters to sit had they been there.

“Everyone deserves someone,” the prince recites, tearing his eyes away from the boy’s face. “Why is that you believe differently?”

The boy shifts away from the prince. “I do not believe it. I know it. My father told me.”

“Your father?” the prince inches closer. “Is he here?”

“He’s the man haggling the merchant over there.” He points to the fruit stand where, as the boy has said, the man was haggling the poor merchant.

The man in question is a horrid old man, with snaggle teeth and beady eyes. The prince watches as he spews venom with his words, scraggly voice scratching at the air as if it were his claws. If not for his straw blond hair, the prince would not have known he fathered such a beautiful son.

“My apologies,” the prince says. And then he drops his voice down to a whisper, a whispers sacred only they could hear, “But if it’s any consolation, I think everyone deserves-”

“Someone?” the boy finishes, his eyes gleaming with mischief like a lone star shining through the night.

The prince’s smile beams as he inches closer. “Yeah. Someone.”

“If you’re so certain we all deserve someone, why is it that you are walking alone?” the boy asks, turning to face the prince.

“My mother and father accompanied my sisters to the gathering of princesses. And as a prince of a certain age, I had no need to join them. So I’m left to wander along the path by myself.”

The boy frowns, turning his face into the light and the prince is once again breathless. For the blue eyes only grow more enchanting with each passing second. “Well why is that? Certainly you have friends to accompany you-”

His words, deep as a mountain is high and smooth like honey dripping off a tree branch, were stopped by the vicious screeching of his father. The man had grown so belligerent that the village guards had come to take the man away.

But then a beautiful woman, almost as beautiful as the boy, came out of the trees. Her hair glimmered in the sunlight as if woven with gold and her skin as white as a dove. She spoke to the guards, her dainty voice sweet and peaceful compared to the man’s.

Alas, the guards had not accepted her plea. They began to drag the man away, leaving the beautiful woman and the merchant behind.

And then she glides over to the boy and the prince.

“I must follow your father,” she says, “but I wish not to bring you into his mess. He has embarrassed us for the last time.” And then she turned to the prince with a smile so beautiful it challenged the boy’s. “But I see that you are not alone. My dear, what is your name?”

The prince replies with a charming smile, “James.”

“James,” she repeats, his name sounding soft, warm, and delicate on her tongue. “Well, James would you mind keeping my son company while I am away?”

And the young prince was certain he heard the boy hold his breath, waiting for his response.

And so he says, “It’d be my pleasure, ma’am.”

The woman nods and places a kiss upon the boy’s forehead. “Be good and be kind. I shall meet you at the gates of the kingdom at an hour to midnight. I love you, my son.”

“And I love you, mother,” the boy says, just as soft as his mother spoke.

With that, she disappears in the crowds and leaves behind the boy and the prince.

“James, is it?” the boy asks, standing from his seat.

The prince nods, once again entranced by those eyes. “And what shall I call you?”

The boy grins, taking a step backward. “I’ll only tell if you can beat me to the treehouse.”

And then the boy was off, racing towards the wooden bridge leading up to the treehouse a few feet away.

But James was not fast enough, for the boy had already reached the treehouse. Alas, the prince chases the boy through the rickety tree house until their chests ache and their faces are the color of beets. And when they tumble onto the path, in the center of the village, their laughter fills the air, mingling to create a sound so sweet on the prince’s ears he wished to hear nothing else.

“Do you have anywhere to be?” the boy asks, his laugh trickling into his words.

The prince shakes his head, teeth nipping at his smile. “Not that I can’t get out of.”

With a small step forward, the boy asks, “Have you ever been to the Magic Kingdom?”

“Once or twice,” the prince replies.

“But have you _seen_ the Magic Kingdom? Really seen it? As the man and the mouse intended?” the boy asks his third question. When the prince didn’t answer, the boy held out his hand. “Come with me and I’ll show you,” he says, “all you have to do is take my hand.”

And the prince, lost in those bright, blue eyes, takes the boy’s hand. With their hands clasped together and their smiles stretching across their faces like lazy cats, the boys race around the kingdom.

And the day ticked on, impossibly fast, like a train speeding along the track, and yet impossibly slow, like the first snowflake floating to the ground.

But the prince didn’t care, for he’d never been as happy as he was the day he met the boy with the eyes as blue as the ocean and calmer than the raging storm in his own gray eyes.

The prince spent the day learning as much as he could about the boy. He learned that the boy was not a prince, but the son of a healer and a bum. He learned that the boy longed to be an artist and work for the man and the mouse. He learned that the boy hails from the village of Brooklyn, nestled in the Kingdom of New York. He learned that the boy had been cursed with brittle bones and a weak heart. He learned that everything about the boy, all but his name. But that didn’t matter at the time, for the prince felt as if he already knew the boy better than any name could encompass. The prince was bright, but naive, for he only cared about learning more about the boy, never sparing a thought about what comes next.  

And as the sun dipped lower and lower into the horizon, the boys found their way around the kingdom. They soured through Neverland, voyaged over mountains, sailed through the Caribbean, traveled through space, and even visited the hundred acre woods. They met the mouse and his friends, flirted with the princesses of the realm, and chatted with fellow adventurers. They shared popcorn and ice cream and as many sweet treats as they could get their hands on as they dipped in and out of villages and shoppes. But mostly, they laughed and giggled and talked, for nothing else mattered except each other.

But then the last of the sun’s rays tucked themselves behind the trees and the Kingdom of Magic lit up as the street lights flickered on.

“It’s already dusk?” the boy gasps, pausing to take in the glittery castle and shimmering lights.

“You don’t have to leave yet, do you?” the prince asked, holding both of the boy’s delicate hands in his own. The prince tried his best not to marvel at how easily they fit together, how their hands are mold around one another, with their fingers folded over each other in the best of ways.

“No, not yet,” the boy replies, “but soon my mother will arrive to pick me up. I’ll have no choice but to leave.”

“Then we shall make the most of it,” the prince announces. “If we hurry, we might find a front row seat to the parade.”

“Parade?”

The prince grinned as he began to guide the boy to the center of the kingdom. “The parade of lights,” the prince answers, “is the one of the kingdom’s proudest achievements. And one you must see before you leave.”

The boy laughs. “Okay, James, take me to see this parade.”

And so the prince and the boy race towards the statue of the man and the mouse, where families of all sorts gathered. The prince, with the lack of his fairy and the courage of his mother, squeezes his way to the best spot: on the edge of the statue’s garden, overlooking the street, and towered over by the  magnificent castle above him.

And they waited. They sat on the curb, their knees pressing against their chests and bumping into each other. For a moment, they just watched as the families walked by, most tired and lethargic in the oppressive heat that lingered in the air, rising from blistering street.

But like the heat, the silence turned from pleasant to torturous. There were so many questions the prince had for the boy, yet their time was fleeting. He had to make it count.

The boy, however, took the first step.

“I’ve spent my entire life waiting for this moment,” the boy says softly.

“Why is that?” the prince asks, voice just as tender and soft as the boy’s.

And once again, those blue eyes turned to him, leaving the young prince as breathless as the first time he laid eyes on them. The boy scratches at his head as his ears turn as pink as a rose and his nose scrunches up. “I’ve never had a friend like this before,” the boy replies.

And with those simple words, the prince’s heart shattered. “A friend?” the prince asks, his thick brows knitting together as he shifts to face the boy.

But the boy’s smile is so bright and warm that the prince can’t help but feel the same, even if the tendrils of his depression crept in here and there.

“A friend,” the boy says. “I was gifted a nasty curse upon my arrival into this world. One that leaves my chest aching and my bones sore, and while my body is weak, I am not. Yet no one seems to see that, not even my father.”

“Strength comes in many shapes and forms,” the prince says, “like how you share so much with me and I don’t even know your name.”

The boy grins. “You will, eventually.”

“Maybe so, but that does not discount the strength and courage you have shown today.” The prince takes the boy’s hand.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” the boy says, sounding like the child he is for the first time since the prince met him.

The young prince shrugs, playing with the boy’s thin, nimble fingers. “And yet, we are.”

“Friends don’t hold hands this much,” the boy’s voice is barely a whisper, as if the words will destroy their instantaneous bond.

“No, friends do not,” the prince replies. He looks up, into those bright blue eyes, and smiles a soft smile, a smile warmed by the beginnings of love and happiness and framed by the cold reality in which the prince lives.

The boy watches the prince play with their fingers. “Boys are not meant to hold hands,” he whispers, his words growing softer.

The prince shakes his head. “No, they aren’t.” He sits up and tilts the boy’s chin so their eyes meet. The young prince takes a moment, letting the calm blue eyes wash away the raging storm within him. “Long ago, when my mother introduced me to the world, I was blessed with a quest and a curse,” he begins. “The quest, it comes to a close soon, but it has not been easy. Day in and day out I am reminded about the rules of my kingdom, about what my people believe is right and wrong. And everyday, I feel it in the deepest part of my being that I am to contradict their beliefs, their rules, for the sake of my quest.”

“And what is the quest?”

“The quest is not of importance,” the prince says as he squeezes the boy’s hand. “What is important is putting my happiness and well being above the scrutiny of my people. If I am to be a king one day, then I will need to gain the respect of my people, and nothing will prove to them how resilient and brave I can be than by following my heart’s truest desires.”

The boy nods and his eyes flicker to their hands. It’s his turn to play with their entwined fingers. His blond bangs fall over his forehead, framing his face with a golden lock on either side of his eyes.

“And yet as I sit here, knowing that my people would rather any of my sisters take the crown than I if I were to bring home a boy rather than a princess, I cannot bring myself to care,” the prince whispers.

And, as if by magic or witchcraft, those bright blue eyes somehow grew brighter and bluer as the boy looks up at him once more. “You’d risk the wellbeing of your kingdom to love a boy?”

“I’d risk my life to find my true love, and if they happen to be a boy, then so be it,” the prince responds.

The boy grins as his teeth nip at his own bottom lip. “If I didn’t already know you were a prince, that sentence would prove it.”

The prince’s head falls as he laughs, glancing off towards the distance where the parade creeps down Main Street. “The parade should be here soon,” the prince says, his voice strong and stable. He rises to his feet, hand still latched onto the boy’s.

“James,” the boy starts, “how come you spent the day with me? Wouldn’t you have rather played with your sisters?”

“Why would I spend time with princesses when I could spend time with you?” the prince asks as he pulls the boy in front of him, giving the smaller boy a more clear view of the street.

The boy looks back at him. “Because I am but the son of a healer, a peasant at most. And a sickly one at that-”

“Hush, enough of that,” the prince says, guiding the boy to look at the street. “I have never experienced a day as perfect as the one you have given me.”

And they stand there, leaning against one another as if they could no longer support themselves in the dark of the kingdom’s courtyard.

The parade creeps forward, lead by a train of light and manned by a familiar goof. The synthesized music washes over the pair as they watch with wonder the passing floats.

The young prince’s eyes find their way to the boy’s face, alight with awe. “What do you think?”

“It’s magical,” the boy gasps.

“I told you it was a must see,” the prince giggles as his arms snake around the smaller boy’s waist.

The boy grins, glancing up at the prince with the biggest smile he’s had all day. “Thank you, James.”

“Anything for you,” the young prince whispers.

With that, the boy settles into the prince’s embrace and they watch as the luminous parade travels down the street.

But then, with the glittering finale of the float for the realm of America, the parade was over. Lights flicker to life around them as the crowd shifts to face the castle. Before them, doused in a wondrous glow, stood the castle of Cinderella.

And as the crowd began to stir and come to life again, some moving closer to the castle and others leaving the kingdom the way they came, the boy squirms in the prince’s embrace. “James,” he asks, “why are we not leaving?”

The prince grins. “If you thought the parade was something, then you must stay and watch.”

“But my mother-”

“Isn’t coming until an hour to midnight. You still have time. Stay with me, please,” the prince pleads.

The boy’s furrowed expression smooths into a smile. “Okay, if I must.”

And so they stood there in silence, soaking in the moment, until the boy turns in the prince’s arms.

And it’s at that moment that the prince realizes just how different the two are. For the prince, with his long legs and lanky frame, stood nearly a foot taller than the boy. But the boy was far too pretty to be a commoner, that the prince was certain of. With his skin as white as a pearl and his features as sharp as a diamond, the boy was the most beautiful person the prince had ever laid eyes on. And In that moment, the prince couldn’t help but think, “This boy will make a strong king one day and we will live a life as joyous as the day this kingdom of magic has granted us.”

“Why did you come sit with me this morning?” the boy asks, his arms crossed over his thin chest, skin even paler against the dark thread of his dungarees.

The prince’s hand reaches out to the boy’s face, a knuckle dragging over the smooth skin on the boy’s cheek, just below his eye. “Your eyes, they call to me like a lighthouse at the water’s edge calls to the lone ships in the sea. They call me home, to a safe place where I can be myself. And yet I’ve never seen them.”

“You say that as if your eyes are dull compared to mine,” the boy laughs.

“But they are,” the prince says, “the storm within my eyes is far too cloudy and destructive to be as captivating as yours.”

“Then you’ve never seen a storm as it harrasses the horizon from a distance. The cracks of lightning tearing through the sky, breaking up the swirling clouds with a dash of beautiful chaos. The thundering roar of the storm’s cries as it fills the sky with itself. A storm is powerful and those who bear it are brave, but those who see through the chaos and despair are those who see true beauty in everything,” the boy’s voice is almost lost in the noise of the crowd, as soft as the breeze that dances through their hair.

And it was at that moment that the prince knew.

Now was the time to fulfill his quest.

The prince shuffles forward.

The boy’s bright blue eyes flutter close.

Then their lips brush.

And their noses bump together.

And everything within the prince burst into flames. It was as if all of the pain and despair the prince had been through evaporated at once, leaving his body lighter. For the first time since the young prince was nothing but a mere babe, his soul felt free.

The boy’s hand wraps around the back of the prince’s neck, fingers delicate across his skin. His other hand steadies himself on the prince’s waist, teetering on his toes and leaning into the prince’s chest.

Fireworks burst around them, the music souring and magic sprinkling through the air. The crowd around them gasp and awe at the sky above, but the prince paid no mind, for everything revolved around the boy in that moment.

The prince pulls away and looks up at the starry sky above them, alight with colors and shapes. He glances back at the boy, who’s eyes remain closed and the ghost of a smile played at his lips. “Look,” the prince whispers, smoothing the hair out of the boy’s eyes.

And he does, those bright blue eyes look up at the sky and the colors danced across his face.

But then the atmosphere changed.

The boy gasps as he stumbles away, the wonder that had once light up his face now shadowed with fear. “I have to go,” he says, bright blue eyes meeting the prince’s.

“What’s the matter?” the prince asks, reaching out for the boy.

“It’s my father,” the boy cries softly, “he cannot see us together. I can’t- I’m sorry.”

“But-” the prince tried.

The boy presses a soft kiss to the prince’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, James. He’s coming this way and I need to go before he sees me. I’m sorry,” the boy says.

And the boy was right, his father was pushing his way through the crowd,  griping and yelling out for his son.

The prince glances back at the boy, gray eyes meeting the boy’s ocean blue eyes, where a tsunami of tears threatened to spill over the jetty that are his eyelashes. Splashes and shades of color still dance across the boy’s face, a warm contrast to the cold the prince felt.

And for once in his life, the prince wasn’t sad.

“I understand,” he tells the boy. “You have to do what you have to do.”

The boy gives the prince a small smile. “I’ll find you one day, James.”

And as the prince watched the boy scurry away, he knew that if the boy was his true love, then they’ll meet again. That the boy would indeed find him one day.

So, the prince looks back to the castle, standing tall and glittering beneath the colorful sky, and thinks to himself, “A very happy birthday to me.”

 

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This INCREDIBLE castle art was created by the talented Dinogiveafuck! Thank you so so so much for this magical piece that I've been obsessing over (and I'm so glad I can brag in public about all your hard work now).
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Ohana Means Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Quote from Lilo & Stitch (2002)

* * *

 

“This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken, but still good. Yeah. Still good." _\- Lilo & Stitch _

 

* * *

 

  


“The end,” Papa says.

Anika purses her lips. “I don’t like that ending. Fairytales are supposed to have happy endings.”

“But it was happy-” Daddy starts.

“No, it wasn’t. The boy ran away. That’s not happy. They were _supposed_ to be in love and stay together forever and ever,” Anika tells them, crossing her arms.

Rohan points at her, laughing. “Told you fairytales suck!”

“Hey!” Daddy and Papa shout.

“Watch the language,” Daddy adds.

Rohan fiddles with his seat belt, his cheeks growing red. “Yes, sir.”

Papa turns in his seat. “Do you remember what I said _before_ the story started?”

They look to one another, eyes as wide as the moon and small, crooked teeth on display as they grimace.

“I thought I heard something about you telling a _real_ fairytale?” Daddy mock-whispers, winking at the kids through the mirror.

Anika bounces in her seat. “Yeah! What Daddy says!”

“I didn’t hear _any_ real stuff. It had fairies and mice-people and princesses - too many princesses!” Rohan’s hands tug at his hair as he kicks at his feet.

Papa reaches around to pat Rohan’s foot. “Easy, Ro. I’ll talk you through it.”

“Okay,” the child squeaks.

“Let’s start with the kingdom. Did you recognize it?”

The twins shake their heads.

“A kingdom of magic? Where are we going?” Papa asks as he takes Daddy’s free hand in his, laying their hands over the console.

Daddy glances at him, smiling as he leans in just a little. His other hand shifts to the center of the wheel, bony fingers gripping tight.

Anika hums.  

Papa’s thumb rubs circles into Daddy’s hand. “You want to take a break?”

Daddy shakes his head. “We’re almost at the exit,” he says softly, “I got it.”

“Okay,” Papa sighs.

“Oh!” Anika shouts. “We’re going to Disney World!”

Papa nods. “And what’s in Disney World?”

The twins gasp. “The Magic Kingdom!”

Rohan shakes his head. “How did we miss that?”

Anika smirks. “Well _I_ figured it out when Papa said ‘the man and the mouse’ - that’s Mr. Disney and Mickey!”

“You did not,” Rohan shrieks.

“I did, too! Because I’m the smart twin!”

Rohan’s face scrunches up. “Are not!”

“Am, too.”

“Are not!”

Daddy clears his throat. “Enough of that,” he says, taking his hand from Papa’s grasp to steer the car off the interstate. “You’re both the smartest twins ever born-”

“Watch it, you’ll give ‘em an ego as big as yours,” Papa mumbles.

“Shut up, jerk,” Daddy laughs.

Rohan’s hair flops to the side as he looks out the window. “How’s it real, though?”

Papa shrugs. “It’s a true story.”

“But fairytales are meant to teach you things. This didn’t teach you anything,” Rohan says.

Anika huffs, “Can’t you just _listen_ to the story without needing a lesson-”

“Hang on there, Miss Smarty Pants,” Papa starts. “I remember a lesson. I believe it was telling you that true love _isn’t_ forever. Throughout your life-”

“In a decade or so,” Daddy interjects.

Papa chuckles, “Later on, you’ll meet your true love over and over again. And sometimes, they may not be your forever true love, but they will be the perfect person for that moment in your life.”

“The fairy said he’d have to kiss his true love, though?” Anika asks, voice as small as a ladybug.

“No, Nikki, she said he’d have to kiss his _first_ true love,” Papa says. “And the boy was the prince’s first true love.”

Anika’s brow furrows as she watches trees pass her window.

Rohan picks up his coloring book, flipping through the pages. “How much longer?”

Daddy pulls up to a red light. “Think it's time we stop for dinner. How does that sound?”

“What happened to pizza in the hotel room?” Rohan whines.

He shrugs as the car eases into a pizzeria. “Changed my mind, but I promise we’ll have pizza in bed at some point of our trip.”

Rohan glares at him, brown eyes squinting as he closes the book. “Promise?”

Daddy nods, tracing an ‘x’ on his chest. “Promise.” He parks the car and the rumbling of the engine ceases for the first time in hours.

  
  


Papa opens the glass door, the clanking of plates and murmur of guests spills out of the pizzeria. The twins hurry forward, dipping into the hallway marked “Restrooms” at their fathers’ request.

Daddy peers over the booths, teetering on his toes.

“You see them?” Papa asks, hand hovering over Daddy’s lower back.

“No, but you said she texted you, right?”

Papa yawns, scratching at his scruffy chin. “Yeah, she did about five minutes ago.”

The twins materialize next to them, “Can we sit now?” Rohan asks, tugging at Papa’s pant leg.

“We sure can, but we have to wait and see if our guests are here,” Papa tells him.

“Guests?” Anika asks, twirling around to survey the restaurant.

Daddy grins. “Found ‘em,” he says. “Follow me, kiddos.”

The family of four squeeze their way through the tables and booths. The twins peer around Daddy, mumbling to themselves.

Papa waves at the table ahead, where three college kids sit.

A girl with bubblegum hair waves back, nearly hitting the boy to her right. She nudges the girl on her left, whispering something to her.

Anika gasps. “Nadine!” She pushes past Daddy and runs over to the booth.

The girl on the edge laughs as she slides out of the booth. She tucks her thick, raven hair behind her ear and kneels down as Anika jumps into her arms. “Nikki! How are you?”

“I’m going to Disney World! Did you know? Did you?” Anika asks, jumping up and down.

Nadine nods, giggling. “I did! Are you excited?”

“Yes!” Anika cheers.

Rohan scrambles forward to join the girls. “Nadine! Nadine! You’re here!”

“I am!” Nadine says as she kisses the younger boy’s cheek. “And guess what?”

“What?” the twins ask.

Nadine grins, glancing up at Daddy and Papa before she cheers, “I’m going to Disney World with you guys!”

The twins squeal, hugging at her neck.

Papa pulls the twins away after a moment. “Alright guys, let’s settle down. Okay? Let’s sit down.”

Rohan climbs into the booth beside the boy. “I want to sit by Mason!” he says.

“Then I get to sit by Kit!” Anika slides into the booth and sits beside the other girl.

Nadine turns to Daddy and Papa. “I’ve missed you,” she tells them as she tucks herself beneath Daddy’s chin.

“We’ve missed you too, princess,” Daddy says as he places a kiss to her forehead.

She moves to hug Papa.

Papa takes her hand and twirls her around. “You look so grown up,” he tells her.

“It’s only been a few months, Papa,” Nadine sighs.

“A few months too long when it comes to not seeing my little girl,” Papa says sadly as he pulls her into a hug.

The three of them take their seats, with Daddy and Papa on either end. “Kit, Mason, how have you two been? Classes okay?”

Kit nods, twirling the ice in her glass. “I’m really regretting pre-med right now,” she sighs.

Mason rubs her back. “And yet you refuse to change majors while you can.”

She shrugs, a light pink hue on her pale skin. “I’m two years in, no point in changing it now.”

Papa shakes his head. “You should really find a career path you like. I thought I was going to be an actor for the longest time, but after working at Disney for a few summers, I just didn’t feel it anymore.”

“You worked at Disney?” Mason asks, scratching at his beard.

“That’s where they met,” Nadine says, bumping Papa’s shoulder. “And that’s why they go back all the time.”

Daddy rolls his eyes, but his cheeks grow pink. “That’s not the only reason. Disney helped build our family. It’s the reasons we have you three in our lives and the reason Papa and I have jobs. It’s the reason we’re-”

“Alright, Cap, gettin’ a bit sappy are we?” Papa interjects.

“Watch it, Barnes. You’re the one who told the kids a fairytale about-”

Papa shushes him, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. “Touche.”

Nadine looks between her parents. “Fairytale?”

Anika nods, bouncing in her seat. “Yeah! Papa told us this really cool fairytale story about a prince who had to kiss his true love by his fourteenth birthday and then he met him and never saw him again!”

“You don’t know that!” Rohan says, crossing his arms. “Papa said the prince would see him again.”

“No, the prince thought he would. Papa never said anything about them meeting again.” Anika tilts up her chin as she looks down at her brother.

“What are you two on about?” Kit asks.

Anika and Rohan start talking over one another, rambling about the boy and the prince and the kingdom of Magic. And while the kids talk to their sister’s partners, Papa and Daddy order drinks for themselves and the twins and a few pies for the table.

Mason and Kit do their best to keep up, nodding their heads with every few words, but Nadine just watched them with wide, confused eyes. “You two realize that we don’t understand a word you’re saying, right?”

The twins freeze, glancing around the table. “Really?” Rohan asks, looking up at Daddy.

Daddy shrugs as he runs his hand through Rohan’s hair. “Sorry, guys. You both talk so fast and at the same time, we can’t figure out your words. Try it again, one at a time.”

They huff and roll their eyes, but Anika sits up. “Okay. Okay. So Rohan and I were bored cause we were stuck in the car _forever_ and there’s nothing to do.”

“So Papa was going to tell us a story,” Rohan chimes in.

“I was getting to that!” Anika groans.

“Not fast enough.”

Papa clears his throat.

The twins freeze again. Anika looks around and takes a deep breath. “Anyway, so Rohan and I were arguing about what type of story we wanted because I, like most normal people, love fairytales and Rohan’s a weirdo who likes true stories-”

“Hey!” Rohan gasps.

Daddy raises an eyebrow. “Anika Rogers-Barnes, we do not call each other names.”

Anika plops back down and hides in the shadows of the booth. “Yes, sir.”

Rohan looks up at Daddy before he sits up too. “Papa said he’d tell us a story about both. And he didn’t-”

“We’ve been over this!” Papa laughs. “It was true!”

“No, it wasn’t.” Rohan crosses his arms and turns to the three older kids. “It had princes and princesses and fairies and quests and magic. None of that is real.”

Mason shakes his head. “Sorry, kid, but all of those are very much real.”

Rohan raises an eyebrow. “No, they aren’t.”

Kit gasps. “How do you think I get my hair so pink?”

“You dye it,” Rohan says.

Kit shakes her head and pulls her long braid over her shoulder. “Nope. It’s magic. It turns whatever color I want it to be.”

“Like Rapunzel?” Anika gasps.

“Sort of.”

Rohan squints at her. “Then change it now.”

“But I want it pink right now,” Kit says. “It changes when _I_ want it to change. Not when someone else wants it to.”

Rohan’s stare grows cold before he shrugs. “Okay.” He sits back down and looks up at Mason. “Either way, he told a made up story instead of a real one.”

Papa leans forward. “Now hang on, Ro. Did you forget our conversation from the car?”

Rohan shrugs. “I still don’t believe it.”

“Fine, don’t believe my completely true story,” Papa lilts, sticking out his tongue.

Mason turns to Papa. “What was the story, Mr. Barnes?”

Papa grins. “Still with the Mr. Barnes stuff, huh? Is it cheesy if I say that ‘Mr. Barnes is my father’ line?”

“Yes,” Nadine and Daddy say in unison.

“His name is Papa, Mason,” Anika whispers.

Mason nods. “Thank you,” he whispers back. He raises an eyebrow at Papa. “Is that okay, sir?”

Papa smiles warmly and wraps an arm around Nadine’s shoulders. “You’ve been dating my daughter for two years now and I’m taking you to Disney World, Mason. You can call me whatever you want. Same goes for you, Kit.”

Kit blushes as she takes Nadine’s hand, who seems pleased with her father’s words. “Thank you, Papa,” she says slowly, testing out the words. She shakes her head, lips pursed. “Nah, that’s not working for me, Mr. Barnes. Is Pops okay?”

“‘Pops’ works for me,” Papa says with a shrug.

Daddy nods his head. “Same goes for me, by the way. Don’t bother with that Mr. Rogers thing. Too much pressure to live up to that sort of name.”

“Mr. Rogers was a good man,” Papa sighs. He takes a sip of his soda and straightens up. “Anyways, the story isn’t what’s important. What’s important is that- And there’s the pizza!”

A waiter carries over two large pepperoni pizzas and a small loaf of cheesy bread, gently setting them down onto the table. All conversation ceases at once, everyone focused on eating as much pizza as possible.

“So,” Daddy starts as he wipes his mouth with a napkin, “let’s talk game plan.”

“We’ve got two hotel rooms booked a few exits down,” Papa tells them. “Did you guys drive or Uber?”

Kit reaches for another slice. “Mason’s brother dropped us off.”

Papa nods. “That works. So we’ll pack up the car, head to the hotel, and call it a night. You guys can do whatever you want, but we’re leaving first thing tomorrow morning.”

“How early is first thing?” Nadine asks, wincing.

“Five o’clock early,” Daddy explains.

The kids groan.

Daddy and Papa exchange a look. “What are you whining about? You guys get to sleep!” Papa says as he takes another bite of his pizza slice.

“Yeah, but we have to sleep in a car,” Nadine points out. “Car naps aren’t easy.”

“Unless you’re a little kid with a cushioned car seat,” Mason adds.

Daddy rolls his eyes. “I’m the one who’s driving-”

“I’ve told you I can take over whenever,” Papa mumbles.

“And I’ve told you time and time again, I’m not letting you drive.” Daddy sips at his water. “Anyways, we’ll be at Disney World by tomorrow afternoon. We’ll check in at the hotel down there, freshen up, and then head over to Epcot for the night.”

Anika looks up to Kit, her face covered in sauce. “We get to see the world tomorrow, did you know?”

“Really? Where do you want to visit first?” Kit asks as she sets a napkin on her plate.

“I want to see Japan! My friend Mary used to live there and she has all of these cool pictures and stuff from it. And they have really cool TV shows and characters and music! And Pokemon! And Hello Kitty!” Anika’s voice grows louder with each syllable, her smile spreading just as quickly.

Papa laughs and holds up a finger to his lips. “We’ll be sure to stop in Japan. Where do you want to go, Ro?”

Rohan shrugs. “What’s all there?”

Daddy rubs his back. “Let’s see. There’s Mexico, China, Norway, Germany, the US, France, Japan, the UK, and Italy.”

“And Morocco and Canada,” Papa adds.

Rohan hums. “I don’t really care. I just want to meet Mickey again. I want to see if he remembers me!”

“Mickey remembers everyone he meets,” Daddy tells him.

Nadine nods. “Plus he’s friends with Daddy and Papa.” She crosses her arms and leans back in her seat. “I’m just excited to see Pandora for the first time.”

Mason’s face lights up. “Have you seen the videos of the night time? It’s incredible!”

“It really is! Everything glows and feels,” Kit sighs dreamily, “magical.”

“Well, duh,” Anika laughs, “it’s Disney World!”

Kit raises her hands in defense. “Of course,” she says.

Nadine smirks and takes Kit’s hand behind Anika. “You’ll have to excuse her, Ro, she’s never been to Disney World.”

Papa and Daddy straighten up. “You’ve never been to Disney World?” they ask in unison as the twins gasp.

Kit blushes as Nadine and Mason rub her back. “No,” she squeaks. “My parents thought Disney was the devil so we never went. These two had to introduce me to it,” she admitted.

Daddy shakes his head. “I was raised religious and as much as I respect those who are, I’ll never be able to understand how people can see the devil in everything,” he grumbles.

“I’m not surprised,” Papa says quietly.

“Why’s that?” Anika asks, big brown eyes looking up at him.

Papa glances at Kit, eyebrows raised.

She shrugs, resting her head on Mason’s shoulder.

“Well,” he starts, “Kit’s family isn’t like ours. You know how Daddy and I always tell you to love everyone for who they are?”

Anika nods.

Papa takes Daddy’s hand over the table. “Not every family is like that. Some don’t like when their children like certain things, like Disney or Harry Potter, and others don’t like when their children love certain people. Daddy and I, we got really lucky that our moms were happy with us loving each other.”

“But there’s a reason we don’t see my dad anymore,” Daddy starts. “He didn’t like me and Papa being together so we don’t see him.”

“And that’s what happened to me,” Kit says.

Rohan looks up at Mason and Kit. “Do your parents not like you being with Nadine?”

Mason shakes his head. “Not really. They think people can only love one person, while I love both Kit and Nadine. They’re coming around to it, but they aren’t completely comfortable with us being together.”

“And mine just don’t like us,” Kit shrugs. “Why do you think we spend so much time with you guys?”

Rohan hugs Mason, his arms stretching across the lanky teen to grab Kit’s arm. “That’s okay, we love you.”

Kit rubs at her eyes with the back of her hand as she squeezes Rohan’s hand with the other. “Thanks kiddo,” she mumbles.

Mason pats Rohan’s back. “We love you, too.”

Anika bounces in her seat. “That means we get to introduce you to all of the princesses and I can show you all around the parks. And you’ll get a picture with Mickey and Minnie! You have to!”

Kit laughs. “I will! I promise.”

“Good,” Anika grins. She turns to Papa. “Can we get dessert?”

“Dessert!” Papa laughs. “You just ate three slices of pizza! I don’t even know where you put all of that. How are you still hungry?”

Anika shrugs. “I’m a growing girl! I need my food.”

Daddy throws his head back in laughter.

Papa shakes his head. “We’ll see what we can find when we get to the hotel, alright?”

Anika grins, dancing in her seat.

  
  


After they eat, the family packs Nadine, Mason, and Kit’s bags into the back and squeeze into the SUV. It only takes them thirty minutes to get to the hotel. Daddy checks them in while Papa takes the twins to the arcade for a few minutes. The older kids help Daddy unload the car, talking amongst themselves in the lobby when they finished.

Room leys in hand, they pile into the elevator.

“How’re we doing this?” Nadine asks, swinging Anika’s hand back and forth.

“Boys in one room, girls in another. You and Nikki will share a bed,” Papa tells her, “and Mason, if you’re okay with it,-”

“And only if,” Daddy interjects.

“You and Rohan will share a bed. Otherwise he can sleep with us,” Papa finishes.

“And you can always change your mind throughout the week,” Daddy comments softly.

Mason shrugs as he scratches along the line of his fade. “I’m fine with it.” He looks down at a swaying Rohan. “Whatcha think? Bunk mates?”

Rohan nods, leaning against him. “Okay. But beware, Daddy snores really loudly and Papa farts _all night long_.”

Daddy bursts into laughter, quickly covering his mouth and turning to press his forehead against the elevator wall. The girls shake their heads, snickering into their hands.

Papa splutters, “Rohan, I do _not_ fart in my sleep.”

“Don’t lie, Sarge. It doesn’t look good on you,” Daddy chuckles, wiping at his eyes. His shoulders are still shaking, smile engraved on his red face.

Papa rolls his eyes. He looks to a blushing Mason. “Well, watch out for his feet. Ro likes to do cartwheels in his sleep.”

The elevator doors open and they file out. Daddy guides them to the rooms, two standard rooms with two queens in each and right across from one another. They stop in the space between the doors.

“Girls, here’s your key,” Papa says as he takes one from Daddy’s hands. He hands it to Kit. “You’re in charge. Don’t let them stay up all night. And by them, I mean Nadine.”

Nadine huffs. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Every time you two share a room,” Papa motions between the sisters, “you stay up _all_ night talking about who knows what. And when you’re by yourself, you still stay up all night talking and listening to music. I know you. I raised you. You can’t fool me, Dino.”

“Dino?” Kit asks, eyebrows raised.

Nadine shrugs, her back to Kit as she slowly inches them towards their room. “Fair enough, but we’ll totally convince Kit to stay up, too. Our combined awesomeness will be too much. Our laughter will be like a siren’s song and she’ll fall into our trap like a sailor-”

“Can you _not_ call you and your little sister sirens? Or anything even remotely similar to that?” Daddy asks with a wince.

Kit nods from her place in the doorway of her room, the door being held by her shoulder. “I’m obviously all for female autonomy and empowerment, and you can call yourself whatever - goddess, siren, sea monster, whatever makes you feel powerful - but even I have to admit that got a bit weird, babe.”

“Fine,” Nadine looks to Anika. “Why don’t we show Kit our hotel tradition?”

Anika squeals and squeezes past both of the older girls and into the room.

“Tradition?” Kit asks as Nadine walks past her, dragging their bags along.

Daddy shakes his head and opens their door. “Boys, pick a bed.”

Rohan races over to the bed by the window and scrambles onto it. “I call this one!” He shouts as he unties his shoes.

Papa closes the door behind him and drops the overnight bag on the other bed. “You know the rules. Three jumps and that’s it,” he tells Rohan.

Mason sets his bag down on the desk. “Jumps?”

Daddy nods. “When the twins were little, they would freak out about being in a new hotel room. I traveled a lot when they were in preschool and we started spending a lot of weekends in random cities, so there was a lot of panic every time. So to get them more comfortable, we implemented the Three Jump Rule.” He claps Mason on the shoulder and turns to Papa. “I’m going to jump in the shower, real quick. It’s been a long drive.” Daddy kisses Papa’s cheek as he takes their bag into the bathroom.

Rohan wiggles his toes as he climbs up onto the bed. “Hey! We’re the same height now” he tells Mason, craning his neck up to try and match the taller boy’s height.

Mason subtly bends his knees. “Whoa! You’re right!” He toes off his shoes. “What’s the Three Jump Rule?”

“You get to jump on the bed three times per room. You can either do all three at once, which is the best, or split it up!” Rohan carefully shuffles to the center. He takes a deep breath and bends down a little. “I’ll jump and then you can jump! We can take turns!”

“Okay, let’s see what you got.” Mason crosses his arms as he leans against the desk.

“Watch the ceiling, Rohan. You’re getting too tall, don’t want to hit your head.”

Rohan rolls his eyes. “I won’t!” He jumps, hair falling in his face as he squeals with delight. He lands on his back, limbs bouncing against the pillows and squishy comforter. Rohan rolls over. “You’re turn, Mason!”

Mason laughs and climbs onto the bed. The top of his hair barely brushes the ceiling when he stands full height. “I think I’m too tall?” he tells Rohan.

“Aww, but you didn’t get to jump,” Rohan whines.

Mason looks to Papa.  “Can he get mine?”

Rohan gasps and jumps into Papa’s lap. “Please, Papa? Please!” He pleads, pouting his lips and squishing Papa’s face in his hands.

Papa shakes his head. “You can get one extra one, but _only_ one.”

“Yes!” Rohan cheers as he slides off Papa’s lap and back onto the bed.

“But you can’t tell your sisters you got an extra one,” Papa tells him as he leans back against the headboard.

Mason and Papa watch as Rohan jumps on the bed three times in a row, each time taking his time and actively enjoying his jump.

“Alright, it’s time to settle down now. Why don’t you get in your pajamas?” Papa asks him, grabbing Rohan’s overnight back off the floor where the boy dropped it. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us.”

  
  


Papa wakes the kids up at dawn. He does his best to get the twins ready, promising naps and fun in their future. It doesn’t stop the twins from whining. Once the little ones are ready, Papa drags them to the breakfast hall. The older kids don’t whine as much but Papa thankfully doesn’t have to worry about them not getting ready in time. Either way, everyone’s almost ready and packed except for Papa by the time Daddy’s alarm goes off.

“Good job with the kids,” Daddy yawns as he slides into the bathroom.

Papa shakes the cream of his razor into the sink. “Figured I’d let you sleep while you could since you refuse to let me drive. There’s a coffee for you to your right.”

Daddy hums as he takes a sip, eyes already brighter. “God, how’d I get so lucky?”

“Cause you’re a punk,” Papa mumbles. “It’s too early to be sentimental and cute.”

Daddy shrugs. He slips out of his pajamas and into his jeans and Neverland map shirt. “Not wrong about that.”

“Good news is, the kids’ll probably sleep half way there. Then we only have to entertain them for a few hours.” Papa wipes his face with a towel and runs a comb through his already styled hair.

“True. Got another fairy tale in ya?” Daddy chuckles as he starts on his own hair.

Papa winks at him in the mirror. “Not a chance, Rogers. Next story is on you.”

“Should probably start thinking then, right?”

“Might not be a bad idea.” Papa moves to hug him from behind, placing soft kisses on his neck. “Thank you for this trip,” he whispers.

Daddy hums and turns in Papa’s arms, hands finding their way to the nape of Papa’s neck. “I’m just glad everyone was able to get time off for it. I don’t know if Disney would be the same without Nadine or you,” he says. He leans in for a kiss but Papa turns his cheek. “Hey!”

Papa grins. “Brush your teeth and I’ll kiss you. But you better hurry if you want to be on the road by six.”

A wrinkle appears on Daddy’s forehead as he furrows his brow. “Fine.”

  


As soon as they get into the car, all five kids are out like a light. In the third row, Nadine and Kit are curled up on either side of Mason. The twins are slumped against the windows in the second row and Papa is doing his best to not fall asleep in the passenger seat.  

“You can sleep if you want, baby,” Daddy whispers.

“No, I’m okay,” Papa sighs. “Don’t want to leave you by yourself.”

Daddy takes Papa’s hand in his, thumb rubbing circles into Papa’s skin.

Papa turns the volume up and the crooning of a saxophone fills the air. He closes his eyes and leans back in his seat, swaying softly to the music.

It’s peaceful and relaxing; the perfect way to start the trip.

Rohan whines as he wakes up. He rubs at his face and stretches.

Daddy glances at him through the rearview mirror. “Morning bud, sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Rohan mumbles. He sits up and bites his lip. “Daddy, I gotta pee.”

Papa turns around, brows furrowed. “Can you hold it until we get to the next exit? It’s going to be a minute okay?”

Rohan squirms and crosses his legs. “I _really_ gotta go, Papa.”

Daddy accelerates, glancing in his mirrors. “Hang on, Ro. I’m going to get you to a gas station, okay?” Daddy checks his dash. “We need gas anyway.”

Papa nods. He turns back around and taps Anika’s foot.

She shifts, whining and curling in on herself, but remains asleep.

“Hey, let’s wake up,” Papa calls, patting Anika’s foot again. “Come on, we’re stopping. Let’s wake up. Everyone’s getting out,” he says.

Daddy gets off at the next exit and pulls into the first gas station he can find. Twenty minutes later, they’re back on the road with everyone munching on goodies and treats that Papa had picked up.

“Papa?” Anika asks, fiddling with her candy wrapper. “Did the boy every come back?”

“Boy?” Nadine asks.

Anika turns to look at her, exasperated. “The boy from the fairytale!”

Nadine holds up her hands. “My bad. I wasn’t here for that, remember?”

Anika rolls her eyes and sits back in her seat, looking to Papa. “Well, did he?”

Papa nods as he shifts again. “He did. The prince was right, the boy did end up finding his way back to him.”

“How come the prince didn’t look for him?” Rohan asks. “If the fairytale is real and all, wouldn’t the prince try and find the boy, like in Cinderella?”

“No, because the prince didn’t know the boy’s name,” Papa says.

Rohan crosses his arms. “I still don’t like that ending. Can you tell us a better one?”

Papa shakes his head. “No, you wanted a realistic story. The fairytale really did happen and that’s the way it ended. Not all fairytales end the way we want them, but that doesn’t make them bad endings.”

“Papa, that’s lame. Daddy, can you tell us a better story?” Rohan asks, craning his neck to look at Daddy through the mirror.

Daddy bites at his lip. “What kind of story do you want? Another fairytale?”

“Can you tell us a real story? Like one that actually happened?”

Papa throws his hands up with a laugh. “The fairytale _is_ real!”

“No, it’s a fairytale. Magic is one thing, but princesses and princes aren’t,” Rohan huffs.

Daddy slaps a hand over his mouth as he shakes with laughter.

Papa presses his lips together. “Rohan, princesses and princes _are_ real. They exist.”

“Only at Disney World,” Rohan says.

“And in other parts of the world,” Nadine says. “England has a king and queen and so do a couple of other places.”

Rohan shakes his head. “No they don’t. They just tell you that so that you know you’re not as cool as them.”

“Was that a burn?” Mason asks, leaning forward to ruffle Rohan’s hair.

“Ro, they really do have royalty in other countries. It’s not just a Disney thing,” Daddy tells him. “But what sort of story do you want me to tell you?”

“A love story!” Anika cheers.

“I’d be down to hear a love story,” Kit says as she moves her legs across Mason and Nadine’s laps.

Mason leans back, arms around either girl’s shoulders. “Yeah, Mr. Rogers, tell us a story.”

“A real, true story,” Rohan presses.

Daddy shakes his head, chuckling. “You sure you guys wouldn’t like to listen to, like, an audiobook or something? I’ve got a few on my phone Papa can start.”

Rohan and Anika whine, kicking their feet against the seats. “C’mon Daddy,” Anika cries. “Tell us a story!”

Papa leans across the console. “Why don’t you finish where I left off?” he whispers.

Daddy smirks. “Alright,” he says.

The kids cheer as the twins high five each other.

“How about I tell you guys about my friend Peter Pan?” Daddy starts.

“You’re friends with Peter Pan?” Anika gasps.

Daddy nods. “I am. We used to spend a lot of time together when I was in college.”

“Forget the love story, tell me that!” Rohan pleads, squirming in his seat to lean forward.

“Okay, okay,” Daddy laughs. “So like I said, Peter and I met during my college years. I was nineteen when I moved down to Florida for the summer. It was the first I ever lived outside of New York City. And I’d been hired to work at Disney World by one of my professors.”

“How does that happen?” Kit asks.

Daddy huffs as Papa snickers. “It still bothers him,” Papa tells her.

“I was going to school for illustration with a concentration on graphic novels. I wanted to write comics and thankfully that worked out for me, but to get there I had to take a ton of classes. You guys know how colleges work, your first year you’re lucky if you get to take one or two classes in your major. So by the time I was a sophomore, I hadn't taken a single art class,” Daddy says.

“Well, I’d grown up drawing still-life illustrations - anything from people to buildings to soda cans, I drew it. And I got pretty good at that sort of drawing, but I wanted to be a graphic novelist. I wanted to draw stories about superheroes and aliens.”

“But don’t you do that now?” Anika asks.

Daddy nods. “I do, but this was before I graduated and started drawing _Captain America_. Back then, I had never actually drawn that style. I didn’t have time with school and being sick all the time. One of my professors thought I lacked the imagination that comes with creating comic books.”

Nadine’s eyebrows shoot up. “Wait, seriously?”

Papa nods, lips pressed together.

“He did. He made me take creative writing classes and improv classes, anything to boost my creativity. And when he realized I was a big fan of Disney, he talked to one of his friends about getting me an internship with their animation program or something to help me.” Daddy glances back at the twins. “And he had something for me but it was completely out of my comfort zone. But that’s how I met Peter Pan.”


	4. Keep Adventuring and Stay Not a Grown Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See the end for Dinogiveafuck's amazing art!
> 
> Title: Quote from Peter Pan

* * *

 

“So come with me where dreams are born and time is never planned. Just think of happy things and your heart will fly on wings forever in never never land.” - _Peter Pan_

 

* * *

  


_I went down to Florida, my bags packed for the summer, without a clue as to what I was getting into. All I knew was that I was going to work at Disney World, a place I hadn't been to since I was a kid, and that’s all I cared about._

“Steven?” a stout man asked, running a hand over his shiny head.

Steve stood up, fixing his shirt. “That’s me,” he said.

The man motioned to the door behind him. “Follow me.” He guided Steve into a room with a small stage and a desk. “I’m sure Carl, or Mr. Stein, told you who I was?”

“You’re Mr. Williams, right?” Steve asked, scratching at the nape of his neck.

The man - Mr. Williams - nods. “I work in the animation department and I tried my best to get you a spot working with me, but nothing was open this late in the game. But when Carl told me about your situation and showed me a picture of you, I knew I had something for you. We usually don’t do this, so this is quite top secret. Our audition process is daunting and scary and if we weren’t desperate for another face-character, we wouldn’t be doing this.-” He took Steve by the elbow and walked over to a woman, tall, lean, and towering over Steve in her stilettos. “Margie, this is Steve.”

Margie took a step back, eyes squinted as she took him in. “You’re right for the part looks wise, that’s for sure,” she said, “but how do you talk?”

“Excuse me?” Steve asked.

She shook her head. “Your voice is too deep. Can you make it any higher?”

“I’m not sure what I’m doing here,” Steve started, pulling away from Mr. Williams.

Margie turned to the older man. “You didn’t tell him?”

Mr. Williams crossed his arms. “I was trying to before you interrupted me with your inspection.” He looked to Steve with a small smile. “Margie is our casting director. She handles all of the jobs here. Everyone who works at the parks is a cast member, those in and out of costumes.”

“Costumes?” Steve squeaked.

Margie raised an eyebrow. “That wasn’t half bad. Can you keep that pitch for long?”

Steve grimaced. “I’m not sure,” he said, voice just as squeaky as before. “Possibly?”

“I like it. Keep it up for the rest of the interview. How well do you know your Disney lore?” Margie asks as she turns and walks towards the table.

“I know too much for someone my age,” Steve said in a high pitch.

Margie glanced over her shoulder. “This is Disney World, Steve. We encourage it. Take center stage. I’m going to ask you a few questions.”

Steve nodded and shuffled towards the stage. He clasped his hands together and looked down at the table, where Margie and Mr. Williams sat.

“Where is Neverland?” Margie asked.

“It’s past the second star to the right and straight on till morning,” Steve answered, voice childish and high pitched.

“And how do you get there?”

“Flying, but to do that you need pixie dust, unless you’re Peter Pan himself.”

Margie nodded. “How does pixie dust work?”

Steve bounced on his toes. “All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust. You think of something happy and next thing you know, you’re flying to Never Never land.”

“Can you name the Lost Boys?”

“If I remember correctly, they weren’t exactly given names in the first film. They were named after their animal costumes. There’s Fox, Skunk, Bear, Rabbit, and the Raccoons. But I think the sequel named them. Fox is Slightly, Rabbit is Nibs, Bear is Cubby, Skunk is Tootles and the Racoons are the Twins. Michael and John Darling were also Lost Boys during the first movie. And then there’s Jane, but she’s a Lost Girl and didn’t stay, if I recall,” Steve mumbled.

Margie scribbled something onto a piece of paper. “Are you this familiar with other works? Or is _Peter Pan_ your favorite movie?”

Steve rubbed at his neck, his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. “Peter Pan got me through a difficult time in my life. It was my mother’s favorite film and I think Peter is a character a lot of kids relate to, especially as they get older.”

“Well, Steve, I think you’ll make a good fit. I want you to try the costume on first before we make this official, but you look almost too small for the costume so it should work out,” Margie said as she stood again. She took a step forward, hand outstretched to Steve. “I’m glad Mr. Williams introduced us. You’re just the person I was looking for. You’ll make a great Peter Pan.”

_Little did I know that I’d be working with the one and only Peter Pan._

_He was my height and just like in his movies, he was wearing all green._

Steve looked into the mirror, tugging at the tights. “Are you sure this is right?” He asked Margie through the door.

“Just put on everything in there,” she called.

_From the feather in his hat to the pointy yellow shoes, Peter was everything you could imagine._

“Mark, the shirt’s a bit too baggy on him,” Margie said when Steve stepped out of the dressing room. “Can you fetch me a different one?”

Mr. Williams - Mark - nodded. “In the closet, right?”

She hummed and walked around Steve with a calculating gaze. “What do you think?” She turned Steve to face the mirror.

He gasped. In the mirror stood Peter Pan, not Steve Rogers. He looked younger peeking out from behind his bangs at the green tunic and tights. With the belt and dagger at his hip, he looked smaller, especially with the tunic being a size too big.

But there was no denying that he was Peter Pan.

_And he looked at me with that cheeky smile of his as he stood with his hands on his hips._

Steve balls up his fits and puts them on his waist, his feet drifting apart. “You really think I’ll be good at this?”

Margie smiled as she crossed her arms. “You already look the part. Now you just need to act it. Get in your civilian clothes and head to Magic Kingdom, I want you to meet Parker.”

_They told me I was going to be Peter Pan’s assistant. So the two of us spent a lot of time together those first few days._

Steve stepped into the break room. The room was empty except for a Peter Pan lounging on one of the couches, textbook in hand. “Are you Parker?” Steve asked.

Peter Pan - Parker - looks up, eyes wide and his mouth comically open. “Yeah, I am. Steve, right?”

“That’s me,” Steve chuckled. He held out a hand.

Parker jumped up, closed his book, and shook Steve’s hand with a strong pump of his arm. “I’m Peter,” he said.

Steve’s brow furrowed. “I can tell,” he said.

“No,” Peter laughed, “My name is actually Peter, Peter Parker to be exact.”

“And you play Peter Pan?” Steve smirked.

Peter winced. “I’m _friends_ with Peter Pan,” Peter corrected with a soft smile. “We don’t say that we play the characters, it’s like one of the biggest rules about working as a character here.”

Steve’s eyebrows rose. “Oh. Thanks for telling me.”

“Of course, it’s what I’m here for.” He jumped onto the couch, hands on his hips.  “Being Peter Pan is easy,” Peter said, “you just gotta get over your embarrassment.” Peter toyed with the dagger at his side, shifting it so it rested on his hip better.  

“Easier said than done,” Steve chuckled.

Peter nodded as he jumped up and crossed his legs in the air, falling back on the couch with his legs criss-crossed. His cap fell to the side, the feather brushing against the cushion.

Steve hissed, biting at his lip. “Did that not hurt?”

“I have a background in gymnastics,” Peter explained. “That’s how I landed this gig. That and I played Peter Pan in an off-broadway production that came through.” He grinned as he puts his hand beneath his chin. “Come sit.” Peter patted the cushion next to him.

They sit on the couch and Peter pressed a button on the remote. The TV flickered to life and a familiar night sky filled the screen. It began to pan out and over the London skyline, as a narrator began to speak.

“This the original?” Steve asked, easing into the sofa.

Peter nodded, his smile crooked. “How long are you scheduled for today?”

Steve glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. “Six hours?”

That crooked smile turned mischievous. “Perfect. We can watch both movies twice then.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Steve asked, scratching at his head, tuffs of blond hair sticking out.

Peter winked at him. “I’m sure you’ve seen the movies, but now you have to watch closely to learn everything you can about Peter and his movements.”

Steve nodded slowly, bringing his knees to his chest. “Let’s do this, then.”

 _But once we started spending time together, it was the most fun I’ve ever had_.

Steve gasped, jumping backward. “Princess! You have a tail!”

The little girl squealed as she turned around, revealing a cat tail. “I’m a cat!” she told him.

“You must be a lost girl!” Steve said, voice light and airy. He scratched at his head, tilting it. “I thought I was missing one.”

She giggled as she hugged his legs. “Can we fly, Peter?”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up past the bangs of his auburn wig. “Fly! Absolutely! I can teach you how to fly, because I’m the best flyer.” He pointed his thumb at his chest and looked up at three boys waiting in line. Steve waved them over, one side of his lips perking up. “C’mon over and we can fly to Neverland,” he said. “Or just the castle,” Steve added.

The smallest boy clung to his mother, but the other boys rushed forward.

“It’s easy,” Steve said, “all you have to do is think of a wonderful thought! Cause all it takes is faith, trust, and a little pixie dust!” He spun around, toe pointed.

He looked to the cast member waiting patiently near the cameraman. Sam was watching him, with his gap-toothed smile on full display. “Got any pixie dust on you? Tink took all of mine,” Steve asked, hand already outstretched.

Sam patted down his pockets and pulled out a little bag. “This is all you have left, Peter. I don’t think it’ll take all four of you to Neverland and back.”

Steve pouted. “Aw shucks.” He spun back around to the kids. “We can still fly, though! Now close your eyes,” he told them as he opened the bag. Steve took a pinch of the pixie dust and sprinkled it over each of the kids, giving the little girl just a pinch more.

He tossed Sam the bag and put his hands on his hips. “Now think of the happiest thought you can! Like opening presents, and cookies, and ice cream, and fairies and all sorts of fun things!”

The kids giggled as they shook glitter off their arms.

“Got it?”

The kids nodded, eagerly awaiting Steve’s next word.

Steve bounced on his toes and turned his nose up. “Then let’s go!” He dragged out the last syllable as he spread his arms and twirled, skipping away from the kids and into the roped off section beside his meet and greet.

The kids followed, their own arms spread wide and laughing as they skipped after Steve.

_Sometimes it was just Peter and I, but sometimes Wendy joined us._

A boy no older than ten ran up, stopped in front of Steve, and cupped both hands around his mouth. With everything he had, he gave the call of the lost boys.

Steve grinned and bounced back before he gave his own call.

Peggy put two fingers in her ears as she twirled away. “You lost boys and your silly calls,” she sighs.

“Don’t mind her,” Steve said, bending down to wrap an arm around the boy. “She’s just mad ‘cause she can’t do it.”

“I can too,” Peggy huffed, stopping her foot.

Steve jutted out his jaw. “Then prove it.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and does her best lost boy call of her own.

“Huh,” Steve said, crossing his arms. He glanced at the kid and shrugged. “Not too bad. Still nowhere near as good as ours, but oh well. She is a girl after all.”

“I quite like your shirt,” Peggy said as she stepped closer to the boy, pushing Steve away with a nudge.

The boy looked down at it and smiled. It’s a Peter Pan shirt, with Peter, Wendy, John, and Michael soaring over London.

Steve nodded, leaning against Peggy. “Yeah, that was a fun time, wasn’t it Wendy?”

“It sure was, Peter. We’ll have to find Michael and John again to fly real soon.” Peggy smiled at the boy. “Shall we take a picture?”

_But the best thing about being Peter’s assistant and friend, was the close ups of the parade and meeting all of Peter’s Disney friends._

“How much longer do we have?” Steve asked, tugging at his shorts.

Sam glanced at his phone. “Ten minutes before the parade starts.”

Steve cracks his neck. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to your voice. How the hell do you keep it so...,” Sam paused, tilting his head back and forth as he searched for the word.

“Squeaky?” Steve offered, his deep voice replaced by his Peter Pan voice.

Sam nodded, smirking.

“Lots of practice,” Steve chuckled.

_Everyone you could think of was at the parade. There was Mickey and Minnie and all of their friends…_

The floats were massive, looming over the hoards of characters and cast members with extravagant height and bright colors.

A Mickey Mouse without a head passes them, a handler trailing after him with the head in their arms.

Minnie isn’t too far behind, grumbling into a cell phone as she walked around.

Daisy and Donald are debating about which movie they should see that weekend, growing louder with each sentence.

Goofy and Dopey were playing cards away from everyone else, tucked in the shadows in half of their costumes.

_…and heroes and heroines you know and love, like Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio…_

Alice was being lifted onto her float, dress all rumpled and lifted above her head. She kept snapping at the cast members helping her, telling them to quit tugging this way or pull harder that way.

Pinocchio was dancing with his handler, seeming to practice the steps to a number for a future show. Steve could hear his cursing from here.

Winnie the Pooh and Tigger were sleeping against one another.

Dancers of all shapes and sizes in all sorts of get up mingled about the area, most of them stretching and guzzling water.

_…and all sorts of princesses with their princes._

Steve spotted Peggy and her handler, Angie, talking with Ariel and Tinkerbell near the Peter Pan floats.

Aladdin and Jasmine were sitting on their floats, sipping coffee and playing on their phones. They had their backs to one another.

Merida was in a heated debate with Woody, while Buzz, Anna, and Kristoff watched with delight.

Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder were making out against the Snow White float.

Tiana and Naveen were sharing a set of headphones near their float, mouthing the words to one another.

Steve stopped in his tracks. Up ahead Snow White, Prince Philip, Cinderella and Prince Charming stood around the Cinderella float.

Prince Charming had to be the most handsome man Steve had ever laid eyes on. He looked so effortless, leaning against the float in his white and red costume, with his hair slicked back. His smile was blinding and stole the breath from Steve’s lips.

He glanced over at Steve and nodded, his natural smile changing into something dangerous.

Steve didn’t know what to do with himself.

A hand waved in front of his face. “Earth to Rogers, where’d you go dude?”

Steve blinked, hard. “Sorry,” he squeaked. “Um, who’s Charming?”

Sam raised an eyebrow and followed Steve’s line of sight. “Oh, Charming’s a cool guy. He’s the only one so he jumps parks a lot. Can’t remember his name, but I’m sure Peggy and Natasha know.”

“Natasha?” Steve asked.

Sam nodded. “Keep forgetting you’re fairly new. Nat’s friends with Ariel. C’mon, I’ll introduce you.”

Steve’s eyes trailed over to Prince Charming once more, lingering far too long for a casual glance.

_I spent most of my time at Magic Kingdom, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t get to enjoy it. On my off days, I’d still make my way through the parks. Epcot was a great way to finish the night, grab a bite to eat and whatnot, but nothing beat Magic Kingdom._

_There was something magical about knowing everyone there. I didn’t even have to ride the rides or meet the characters to feel it. I’d spend far too long walking around in circles, dipping in and out of the stores and grabbing snacks on my way. I’d watch the shows and dancers. And sometimes, if I was feeling inspired that day, I’d pull out my sketchbook to draw the castle or one of the rides._

_But my favorite thing to watch on my off days, were the character interactions. Sometimes I’d watch Peter Pan meet with kids, but other times it was completely accidental._

_I’d be walking through Adventureland and run into Captain Jack Sparrow talking with a group of little pirates. He was one of my favorites to watch, since he was one of the more spontaneous characters._

“You want to be a pirate?” Captain Jack slurred, staggering off the stage.

The kids cheered and jumped, reaching out to grab at the pirate.

“Alrighty then,” Jack paced in front of them. “Then you must be ready for adventure!”

Steve smiled as he sees a mini Jack Sparrow burst into tears, running onto the stage.

Jack kneeled and hugs the boy, “A brave one you are,” he slurs. “And quite dashing at that, if I do say so myself. You’ll be my first mate,” he declared.

The boy bounced and lets go, ready to shadow Jack.

_Or sometimes, I’d catch the princesses and their princes walking to and from the castle. And they’d stop to say hello to a little girl or a family._

Steve’s hand was starting to cramp. The page was filled with the castle, lightly sketched and slowly growing darker with each stroke.

He glanced up, his hair falling in his eyes.

The bridge was giving him trouble. For some reason, he couldn’t get the shape right. It’s not like he wasn’t used to drawing architecture or doing quick sketches, yet he couldn’t get the bridge opening right.

He didn’t have a chance to. As his hands moved to make the next few strokes, a group of young girls started to squeal.

Cinderella and Prince Charming were making their way back down the castle steps, the same Cinderella and Charming he’d seen the other day.

Steve’s breath caught in his throat.

Charming was the perfect gentleman, arm extended elegantly as he helped Cinderella down the stairs. He smiled, a million watt smile that made Steve want to swoon alongside the teens.

Steve’s pencil thumped against the sketchbook as it fell from Steve’s gripe.

_They were always the most precious moments, so precious I felt guilty watching sometimes._

A little girl lifted up her hands for Charming to hold her.

He dropped down to one knee, still holding a certain elegance that Steve could never achieve. “Why hello Princess,” he said, articulating each syllable subtly.

“Can we dance?” the little girl asked, twirling in her Snow White dress.

Charming looked up at the parents who are giggling behind their cellphones, recording the event. “I could never miss out on such a chance to dance with a princess like yourself. Is that alright with you, dear?” He looked up at Cinderella, eyebrows raised.

Cinderella is busy taking pictures with the older girls. “I don’t see why not.” She smiled down at the princess. “What a beautiful princess,” she cooed.

The girl bounced as Charming rose to his feet.

“Do you know how to waltz?” Charming asked her.

“Waltz?” The girl asked, pigtails swaying from side to side.

He took her hands in his and guided her to stand on the toes of his boots.

She looked up at him, barely reaching the top of his thighs. “I’m ready!” she cheered.

“Follow my lead, Princess.” Charming hummed as he counted, “One, two, three. One, two, three,” he started, stepping around in a small box and spinning.

The girl bubbled with laughter. Everyone around them had their eyes and phones directed to them, grinning and whispering to one another.

Steve fumbled to pick up his pencil, his eyes glued to Charming.

_And every now and then, I’d get to talk with the princesses and princes myself._

Charming sent the girl off with her family and spent a few more minutes taking pictures and hugging the other girls.

Their handlers slowly began to guide them away from the small group, reminding the guests about the parade in an hour.

Steve’s phone vibrated. He pulled it out. It’s a text from his mother, talking about how she wants to FaceTime with him and see his new place.

Cinderella and Prince Charming were walking his way, waving and smiling like true royalty. They smiled at each other and Charming twirls Cinderella as she walked, much to the guests’ chagrin.

Steve gathered his things, stuffing his sketchbook back into his bag. He stood, stumbling along the cobblestone path.

Prince Charming catches his eye again, raising an eyebrow. He flashes a breathtaking smile Steve’s way and that’s all it takes for Steve to tumble to the ground.

His bag goes crashing to the floor, the contents spilling out. Steve’s chest constricted as his sketchbook rolled down the path, splaying open on the half-finished sketch of Cinderella’s castle.

“Oh my,” Cinderella cried. “Are you okay?”

Steve looked up as Charming moves to pick up the sketchbook. He glanced back at Cinderella, his face growing red. “Um, yes ma’am,” he said, voice deep and scratchy from disuse. He shoved his pencils and erasers back into the bag, lips pressed together.

“Did you draw this?” Charming asked, a gloved finger tracing the lines.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve squeaked, blushing as he takes the hand.

“It’s magical,” he whispered, handing over the sketchbook. “You have a natural talent. It really captures the essence of the castle.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, closing the book and sliding it into his bag. He looks back up to find that same gloved hand held out for him. A gasp caught in Steve’s throat.

Charming’s hand is warm and strong as he helped Steve to his feet. “Sorry about the fall. I never know the power of my charm.”

Steve closed his eyes, chuckling. “I shouldn’t have rushed-”

“That seems to be a common trend when it comes to people I’m around,” Charming said, glancing over his shoulder at Cinderella.

“Oh me?” Cinderella gasped. “I’d never,” she giggles.

Charming grinned and let go of Steve’s hand. “You are okay, yes?”

Steve nodded, rubbing his hands together. “I am, thank you.”

Prince Charming bowed at the waist. “It was a pleasure to meet you, good sir.” He straightened up and took Cinderella’s arm once more.

_But I always came back around to Peter Pan and his team._

Steve rolled on his tights, glancing at the door.

Sam tossed a rubber ball into the air. “What’s up, Rogers? You keep looking at the door like you’re expecting someone.”

“Huh?” Steve started, head snapping towards

“You lost in Neverland over there?” Sam quipped.

Steve shrugged. “Maybe.”

Sam walked over, tossing the ball in the air. “Seriously, what’s going on? You’ve been weird, and out of character all week.”

“Just thinking, is all,” Steve mumbled, eyes drifting towards the door. “How much longer do you have?”

“Like fifteen minutes? Might want to hurry to finish getting dressed though. At the rate you’re going at, it’ll take you twenty.” Sam pointed towards the tunic and and cap hanging on the dressing rack.

Steve rolled his eyes as he slides on the shorts and slipped into the shoes. He tucked his thin, white undershirt into the shorts and grabbed the tunic. “Sorry, just,” he sighed, shoulders falling as he tugged at the tunic.

Sam’s eyes squinted as he pointed at Steve. “I’ve seen that look. That’s the Disney prince look.”

“What?”

“You ever seen one of the princesses with their prince?” Sam asked, hopping onto the makeup stool.

Steve nodded as he adjusted his cap. “I’ve worked here for three weeks, Sam. I think I’ve seen at least _one_ couple.”

Sam tossed the ball in the air as he shook his head. “No, this isn’t the same as seeing them backstage. I’m talking about seeing them out there, with the guests. Like in a show or a parade.”

“Yeah, I have,” Steve said slowly. “Where are you going with this?”

“You ever seen how the princes look at the princesses? They always have these big doe eyes and pretend to smile like they don’t mean to. Kind of like a groom at a wedding?”

Steve shrugged. “Sure?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “that’s how you look every time you go off to Neverland on me.”

“I do _not_ ,” Steve protested.

Sam crossed his arms and smirked, eyebrow quirked. “Fine then, don’t believe me. But I’ll figure out which princess, or prince for that matter, you’re getting all dreamy about.”

Steve turned away from him as his face grew hot. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You’re a shit liar, Rogers.”

Steve groaned and hid his face in his hands.

_But after a few weeks of Peter and I being friends, I found out that Peter had a bit of a crush on one of his Disney friends - not in a romantic way, but he really admired this friend. He wouldn’t admit it, not when he hadn't really spoken to them, but anyone who paid attention could tell._

Sam licked his lips as they walk through the underground hallways. “So, which one is it?”

“I’m not telling you,” Steve said, clearing his throat.

“So you admit it?”

“If you think you know everything, why don’t you put your handy dandy detective skills to the test.” Steve wouldn’t meet his eye.

“Alright,” Sam laughed. “If I figure it out, you have to come to my place Friday. I’m throwing a little get together with a few friends. You’ve met Natasha right?”

Steve nodded. “She plays Ariel, right?”

Sam clicked his tongue, side eyeing Steve at the word “plays”. “That’s the one. And you’ll get to meet my guy, Riley, too.”

“Finally,” Steve mumbled. “Okay sure, I’ll go with your little bet. But it’s going to be hard to figure out something that doesn’t exist.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Is it Aladdin?”

“I hear you talking, but it just sounds like nonsense.” They turned toward Fantasyland and Steve sipped at a bottle of water.

“It better not be Prince Philip. I already have dibs,” Sam said, taking the bottle from him.

Steve shook his head. “He’s not as cute as the original.”

Sam scoffed, “First of all, the original was a drawing.”

“Exactly.”

“Ignoring that. Second,” Sam continued, “you’ve never seen him without his clothes on.”

Steve laughed. “And you have?”

“Many a time.” Sam winked.

“Guessing that’s your Riley?” Steve asked, nose scrunched.

“My one and only.” Sam was quiet for a moment, before he started again, “It’s not Flynn Ryder, is it? Cause Tony is totally pansexual, but in a very committed relationship with Punzie herself.”

Steve shook his head again. “Even if I did like someone, I wouldn’t dare have a crush on Tony. Pepper would kill me.”

“She would.” Sam rubs at his chin. “You’re not secretly a furry right? I can cross off the Beast?”

A sharp laugh spilled out of Steve as they paused at the doorway. “Trust me. I much prefer Adam to the Beast.”

“Adam?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

Steve scoffed. “What a fake fan,” he tsked, “everyone knows the Beast’s real name is Adam.”

“No,” Sam started, “not everyone.”

Steve kicked at Sam playfully. “You going to keep guessing or what? Cause as soon as I step out of those doors, I win.”

“That is not what we discussed,” Sam warned.

“We technically didn’t discuss anything,” Steve quipped.

Sam scowled. “Okay, fine. Have you gotten a look at Prince Eric yet? He’s not around as much but he might be your type. Not that I know what your type is exactly.”

“Not Eric,” Steve said.

“Okay, but what about Naveen?” Sam asked. “I think he’s straigh-”

The doors opened and in walked Cinderella and Prince Charming, their handlers in tow.

“What up, Sharon?” Sam asked, holding up a hand for Cinderella to slap.

“Wilson,” Cinderella - Sharon - replied. “What are you doing lingering in the hallway?”

Sam nodded to Steve. “I get to babysit the boy who never grew up.”

Steve gave a small wave, eyes cast downward.

Charming’s brow furrowed as his posture fell into a more relaxed stance. “Hey, don’t I know you?”

Sharon looked between the two and gasped. “You’re the guy who fell the other day?”

“You fell?” Sam asked, eyes filled with mirth.

Steve kicked at him again. “Fuck you, Wilson.”

Sam gasped, “How dare you use that kind of language in front of a princess?”

Charming laughed and Steve’s angry scowl dissipated at the sound. His jaw fell slack a little.

Sam’s face light up as he grinned.

“Are you okay?” Sharon asked. “You took a pretty hard tumble the other day.”

Steve nodded, his face once again the color of the feather in his hat. “I am, thank you miss.”

“It’s Sharon, Sharon Carter.” She held out a gloved hand.

Steve’s brow furrowed. “Are you,” he trailed off.

Sharon laughed, her hand dropping to smooth out her dress. “Peggy’s cousin? Yeah,” she mumbled.

“Peggy’s my Wendy,” Steve said, rubbing at his neck.

Sam snorted. “I think she knows, Steve.”

“Right,” Steve mumbled.

“Steve?” Charming asked. “Took you for more of a Peter.”

“Real original,” Steve laughed, a bit too loud.

Sam glanced at his watch. “Welp, we’ve got a meet and greet to get to. Good luck getting out of that gittup. C’mon Pixie Dust, we’ve gotta long trek to Neverland.”

“It’s not that far,” Steve said as he kicked himself off the wall. “Just past the second star to the right,” he finished the phrase in his Peter Pan voice.

Charming and Sharon’s eyes went wide. “Trippy,” Charming mumbled, his own voice switching from articulated to casual.

Steve paused. “Was that a Brooklyn accent?”

Charming grinned, winking at him. “Only kind there is.”

Sam grabbed Steve’s arm. “Let’s go, Steve,” he said as he guided Steve out of the hallway and into the park. “So, loverboy,” Sam started.

Steve glanced over at his knowing smile. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’ve got my final guess.”

“Alright, what is it?” Steve asked, voice switching into his Peter Pan voice.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You really gonna make me say it?”

He sighed through his own crooked Peter Pan grin. “I told you, I don’t have a crush on anyone,” Steve said, “so I don’t know who you’re talking about.

“I think you drooled down your shirt,” Sam whispered.

Steve gasped, looking down at his tunic to find it spotless. He glared at Sam. “You’re a meanie.”

“And you’re a ten year old.”

“I am, actually,” Steve said, sticking out his tongue. He skipped ahead, waving at kids as he went and photobombing selfies.

_I met your Uncle Sam working with Peter, too. We both helped out Peter and I don’t think I’d have liked working at Disney as much as I did if it weren’t for Sam._

Steve took a deep breath and knocked on the navy door, stepping back off the porch to wait. He glanced around, at the quaint neighborhood with all of the cookie cutter buildings and the rows of driveways lining the street.

The door swung open to reveal a cheerful Sam. He huffed, his lips pursed but twitching to try and match the mirth in his eyes. “Took you long enough.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I stopped to get you this,” Steve said, holding up the six pack of beer he was holding.

“Should have thought ahead,” Sam said with a shake of his head. He took the beer from Steve’s hand and grinned. “C’mon in, Rogers, and meet everyone.” Sam held open the door and stepped back, allowing Steve to slip inside.

The condo was bigger than what Steve was used to, which isn’t saying much since he’s used to his shoebox in New York, but it was cozy. Steve glanced around at the plush cream couches and warm wooden tables. There was a bookshelf on either side of a tv stand, covered in statues of Disney characters and pictures with Sam and other characters. The walls were mostly bare, other than a few picture frames of various sizes and colors, but the packed kitchen made up for the lack of decoration. A breakfast bar with bright red stools separated the living room from the tiny kitchen. The walls were crammed with wooden cabinets, enclosing the already small space.

Everyone seemed to be congregating around the breakfast bar, with all three stools taken up by three men. A redheaded woman stood beside the pepper haired man on the far left stool, their arms intertwined as they sipped at their wine and laughed. Steve’s brow furrowed as he tried to place her.

Sam guided Steve into the kitchen, where a man was pulling pizzas out of the oven. “This is Steve,” Sam announced, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

_Sam’s the one who introduced me to your other aunts and uncles, like Auntie Nat and Uncle Bruce._

The man with the pizzas turned around and smiled at Steve. “It’s great to finally meet you, Steve. Sam’s told us a lot about you. Think you’re his favorite Peter Pan since he started working at MK,” the man said. He wiped his hands on a towel and held out a hand for Steve to shake.

Steve took it as he fought hard not to blush. “It’s good to meet you. Riley, right?”

Riley grinned. “That’s me,” he said. “I’m friends with Prince Philip.” He turned to the four by at the breakfast bar. “I’m sure you’ve seen everyone around,” he started.

Sam nodded. “I’ve been meaning to introduce him to everybody, but he’s always daydreaming that it’s hard to pull his head out of Neverland long enough to make human connections.”

“You’re an asshole,” Steve grumbled.

Sam ignored him. He pointed to the redhead. “This is Natasha and her boyfriend Bruce. Nat’s-”

“Ariel, right?” Steve asked.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and peered at him from over her wine glass. “Is that a redhead joke?”

“Not at all,” Steve said quickly. “Uh, Sam had already told me.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, but her lips twisted into a smirk as she brought the glass to her lips. “Sure. Whatever you say.”

Sam snorted as he motioned to Bruce. “Bruce works in Epcot at Living with the Land. This is Scott and Clint, they’re friends with Buzz Lightyear and Woody.”

Steve waved. “It’s nice to meet you all.”  

_And when everyone got together, it was always a good time. It was a big group and an odd combination of people, with Peter, Ariel, Woody, Buzz, and Prince Philip and their assistants crammed into one place. But it was the best time._

_There was always something relaxing being able to spend time with these fantastic people away from the parks. So relaxing, that it was easy to learn things about the characters that no one else knew. Like who was the object of Peter’s schoolboy crush._

“So Steve,” Bruce started, “how do you like working at Disney so far?”

Steve wiped at his mouth. They were all standing around the kitchen, eating the homemade pizza Riley had made. “It’s been a great experience,” Steve said. “Not exactly how I saw my summer going, but definitely worth it.”

“How did you see your summer going?” Natasha asked, her hand swaying her wine glass like the tail of a cat ready to pounce.

“I’m an art major,” Steve said. “I wanted to be working in the animation studio or something along those lines, but,” he sighed. “My professor thought I needed something to bring me out of my shell. And here I am.”

Clint shook his head. “Dude, that blows.”

“It’s better than Chuck E Cheese,” Riley added.

The group laugh their agreeance as Sam nudged Steve’s bony shoulder. “Steve’s enjoying it more than he lets on. He comes in way too early and always leaves late and then he shows up on his off days just to, wait for it,” he held up both hands and leaned forward, “ _enjoy_ the park. And this is like an every off day thing. Not just a random weekend.”

Scott gasped. “Really?”

Steve shrugged. “Disney’s my happy place.”

Sam smirked. “That or he’s just trying to get a good look at Prince Charming.”

Steve’s head hit the counter with a soft thud as he groaned.

“Actual Prince Charming or some guy who acts like Prince Charming?” Clint asked.

“Cinderella’s Prince Charming,” Sam answered.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got a thing for Bucky?”

“Bucky?” Sam, Steve, and Riley ask, their tones differing from curiosity to shock.

Sam snickered. “What kind of name is Bucky?”

Natasha sipped at her wine. “The Prince Charming type.”

Steve picked at the pizza crust on his plate. “How do you know Charming?”

“Bucky,” Natasha started, “and I met through Sharon, the girl who’s friends with Cinderella. He’s an okay guy, but I’m pretty sure he’s straight.”

“I don’t know about that,” Sam said. “He was giving me some vibes the other day. He was eyeing Steve pretty hard.”

“He wasn’t,” Steve defended.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You were too busy staring at the floor to notice.”

Steve opened his mouth to say something, but he promptly shut it.

Sam hummed. “That’s what I thought.”

Natasha smiled at Steve. “You really like him?”

All eyes turned to Steve. He blushed, but nodded. “Yeah, I do. He’s always been in character when we talk though-”

“He wasn’t in character the other day, just in costume,” Sam corrected.

“Either way, it could just be a Prince Charming fantasy and not Bucky,” Steve said.

Natasha shrugged and wrapped herself around Bruce. “Give me a few days.” She winked at him, her smirk hidden behind Bruce’s head.

_And once we all knew, Peter seemed to run into Prince Charming everywhere. They ran into each other in the characters lounge..._

Riley groaned as he sat down. “I’m getting old,”  he whined. “My bones can’t handle all of this anymore.” He laid his head on Sam’s shoulder, careful not to disrupt his costume.

Sam patted his head. “Poor baby. How long is your break?”

“Thirty minutes.” Riley closed his eyes.

“Have you eaten?” Sam asked, fingers threading through Riley’s hair. Steve was impressed to see that Riley wasn’t wearing a wig.

Steve cracked his knuckles as he switched pencils.

Riley shakes his head. “I’ve drank plenty of water, though. Just not hungry. Too hot and way too tired.”

“Take it easy,” Sam whispered, placing a kiss on Riley’s head. “I’ll keep lookout for you.”

Steve smiled to himself, eyes trained on the sketchpad.

He didn’t see the door to the break room open, but he did hear Sam clearing his throat.

Steve looked up to see Prince Charming, _Bucky_ , walk in. He was in costume, but looked to be chewing gum and playing on his phone. Steve’s eyes flickered to Sam’s knowing smirk. “I hate you, Wilson,” Steve mumbled, hiding his face in his sketchbook.

The breakroom isn’t empty, but it isn’t packed either. Steve looked up, head still tilted down at his book. Bucky was looking around the room, eyes squinting a little until he eyed the empty spot on a couch, specifically the couch Steve was on.

Bucky walked over and took a seat. “Sam, right?” he asked, holding out a hand for Sam to shake.

Sam nodded and hide his grin in Riley’s hair a little. “Yeah, that’s me. Your Sharon’s partner, right?”

Steve’s eyes found their way to Bucky, spotting the soft blush forming on his cheeks.

“Something like that,” Bucky laughed. He looked over, his brow furrowed enough for a small crease to form on his forehead. “Hey, have we met?”

With four words, Steve felt the wind get knocked out of him as he looks up. He can hear Sam cursing under his breath as he fidgets. Steve focused on Bucky, his posture going slack as he tried to seem casual. “Um, yeah? I’m Peter Pan, remember?” His eyes glanced down at his green ensemble before meeting Bucky’s eyes.

Steve didn’t notice that Bucky had some of the most phenomenal eyes Steve had ever seen, and definitely the most interesting he’s seen in person. He didn’t notice at all.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, a stray lock of hair falling forward. “No, I mean before. Steve, right? Have we met before last week?”

It was Steve’s turn to grow confused. “Not that I know of? I’d think I’d remember seeing Prince Charming.”

“Why do you seem so familiar?” Bucky grumbled under his breath as he shook his head.

Steve shrugged, turning to his sketchbook again. “I don’t know, pal.”

“I’ll figure it out eventually,” Bucky sighed. He picked his phone back up and his thumbs danced over the screen quickly.

Steve look to Sam, who’s eyebrow was raised so high, Steve thought it might grow into his hairline.

Sam nodded towards Bucky, mouthing ‘Do something’ to Steve as conspicuously as possibly.

“Hey,” Bucky started, he shifted his body to face Steve. “Did you ever finish that sketch of the castle?”

“The sketch of the castle?” Steve repeated. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did.”

Bucky leaned forward, one arm thrown over the back of the couch. “Can I see?”

Steve’s face grew far too warm for his liking as he flipped to the correct page in the book. It was a bit creased, from the impact of the fall, but the sketch remained intact and finished. The castle took up the majority of the page, with details so small only Walt Disney himself would notice. There were two silhouettes, who looked an awful lot like Cinderella and Prince Charming, were walking down the long steps hand in hand.

He handed the book over and Bucky took it with gentle, gloved hands.

Bucky whistled. “This is, wow. It’s real pretty,” he told Steve, he lifted his hand to trace the lines.

Steve reached over and stopped him before his fingers could graze the page.

Gray eyes pierced into his as an eyebrow quirked up. “You good?” Bucky asked, glancing at where their hands were hovering over the sketchbook.

“I, uh, don’t want you to get graphite on your gloves,” Steve said, slowly removing his hand to scratch at the nape of his neck.

Bucky grinned and there was that breathtaking smile once more. “I ‘ppreciate that,” Bucky said, his voice soft and gentle and Steve felt like it was just the two of them.

Riley groaned from the other side of the couch, almost whining.

Sam gave Steve an apologetic smile as he gently woke Riley up. “Sorry, Rogers, we’ve got a meet and greet in five.”

Steve nodded and started to pack up his pencils.

Bucky took one last look at the sketchbook before he reached over and slipped it into Steve’s bag for him. “You’re a talented artist, Steve,” Bucky told him in that soft tone that made his insides turn to goo.

“Thanks,” Steve said. He cleared his throat and put on his ‘Peter Pan’ voice. “See you around Bucky,” he chirped as he slung the bag over his shoulder.

“How’d you know my name?” Bucky asked, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes as he smirked.

Steve shrugged, eyes flickering toward the door. “I, uh, heard a mutual friend talking about you, s’all.”

“Which friend?”

Steve nodded. “Natasha?”

Bucky laughed, shaking his head. “Of course.” He glanced over Steve’s shoulder. “You better get going. Don’t want your handler to have to drag you into the park.”

Steve shrugged and bounced on the balls of his feet. “Eh, Sam’s a buzzkill. It’d be in character.” He gave Bucky a quick bow and skipped off, with a call of, “See ya later, Prince Charming.”

He just barely heard the “See ya, Steve,” Bucky called in response.

_...or at the parade, before they went out on Main Street._

“Will you look at that,” Sam chuckled. “Your boy is waiting for you.”

Steve’s head whipped around to look at Sam. “What are you going on about?”

Sam nodded up ahead, where Bucky leaned against Captain Hook’s ship.

“He’s not waiting for me,” Steve grumbled, tugging at his cap and adjusting his dagger.

“Oh please, he’s over there talking to Nat and Peggy because he wants to.”

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “You act like that’s unreasonable? He and Natasha are friends,” Steve said.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Not my point. You ever see him anywhere but at his float before the festival parade?” Silence crept into the conversation as they got closer to the float. Sam hummed, smirking. “That’s what I thought.”

Bucky shifted to face them. His mopey, tired expression brightened as his eyes met Steve’s. He straightened up, turning to Natasha as he shifted the way his costume fit.

Sam snorted. “Oh, he’s got it bad for you,” Sam whispered.

“No, he doesn’t!” Steve squeaked, slipping into his Peter Pan voice.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Sure. Don’t believe me.”

Steve huffed, but his pace quickened as he marched toward his float. “Mother dearest!” Steve called as he bounded forward, jumping beside Peggy.

Peggy laughed, twirling in the night dress. “Why hello, Peter,” she cooed, voice delicate and innocent. “What are you up to today?”

“Gotta save Tink from Captain Hook again,” he huffed, brow scrunching. “She keeps flying away from Pixie Hollow and Smee is always lurking.”

“Oh terrible,” Peggy sighed halfheartedly. “What ever will she do.”

“Hey,” Steve whined, “that’s not a very nice thing to say.” He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thank god we don’t have to do improv on this parade,” he groaned.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Don’t like to improv?”

Peggy wrapped her arms around Steve’s shoulders. “He’s just a bit shy, s’all.” She kissed his cheek and rubbed at the slight lipstick mark she left.

Steve swatted at her hand. “Ew,” he whined, voice back in Peter Pan mode, “thimbles are gross.”

“Thimble?” Natasha asked, kicking at her dress.

“Peter Pan reference,” Sam yawned. “Peter calls kisses thimbles.”

Natasha shook her head and crossed her arms. “Okay, then. C’mon, Barnes, we’ve got to get to our floats. Looks like we’re going on soon.”

Bucky pushed himself off the float and smiled at Steve, glancing at him from beneath his eyelashes. He walked away, just barely leaving when he turned back around. “Hey, Wilson, when’s that pool party again?”

Sam crossed his arms. “How did you know about that?”

“Natasha,” Bucky chuckled.

“Saturday, noon,” Sam said. “But we’re going all day for those who have to work.”

Bucky nodded, swaying. He looked past Sam at Steve and Peggy. “Are, uh, you two going?”

Steve felt his chest grow tight.

Peggy cleared her throat and nodded. “We will.”

“Cool,” Bucky said. He glanced over his shoulder where Sharon was waving him over near their carriage. Bucky stepped backward as he slung a “Bye Steve” over his shoulder.

Steve let out the breath he was holding as he climbed onto the float.

“Bye Steve,” Sam mocked, waving at him from the ground.

Steve double checked to make sure the coast was clear before he flicked Sam off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another BEAUTIFUL piece done by the wonderful Dinogiveafuck. I'll never be able to understand what I did to deserve such incredible art by such an amazing artist. I'm so thankful for your talent and the hard work you've put into this art. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading


	5. Anyone Could See that the Prince was Charming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Someday My Prince Will Come" from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves (1937)

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You’re the one that I’ve been looking for.” – _The Little Mermaid_

 

* * *

 

_Peter and Charming hit it off pretty well and became fast friends._

Steve took one look at Bucky’s shirt and matching ball cap and walked away. “Nope,” he called as he stepped out of the closed porch and into the pool area.

“Steve, darling, what’s the matter?” Peggy asked from her spot on a lounge chair. Angie laid beside her, both wearing matching fifties inspired Minnie and Daisy bikinis.

“He ruined it,” Steve groaned, throwing a hand over his sunglasses as he paced between their chairs.

Peggy rolled her eyes and lifted herself onto her elbows. “Is this about your prince?”

“Prince?” Angie asked from beneath the large straw hat covering her face. “Did you snag yourself a prince?”

Steve huffed and moved Peggy’s legs to sit on the edge of her seat. “No,” he pouted. “I didn’t. We’re not even friends.”

Peggy sat up at that. She pursed her lips and asked, “What on earth do you mean by that?”

“He’s a traitor,” Steve said, tone serious and eyes sharp. “A no good, terrible, awful traitor. How they could hire someone with taste like that to be Prince Charming, I don’t know.”

Angie gasped. “Charming? You’ve got a thing for Charming?”

A deep laugh cut through their conversation. The three turned to see Bucky looming over them, beer in hand. He smirked and looked to Steve. “You’ve got a thing for me?”

Steve froze, lips parted. He cleared his throat and gathered all of his confidence. “No, but if I did you just ruined it,” he said as he adjusted his sunglasses.

Bucky’s head tilted. “How’s that?”

Steve brought his glasses down to the tip of his nose and glanced down at Bucky’s shirt. The worn navy tee sported a fading ‘A’ in the center of his chest, the tomahawk nearly gone; an Atlanta Braves shirt. Steve’s lip curled as he slid the glasses back up. “You showed up in that, killed the illusion.”

“What are you- oh, gross!” Bucky gasped. He pointed to Steve’s blue and orange swim trunks, where the logo for the New York Mets sat just above his knee. “You’re a Mets fan?”

Steve stood and crossed his arms. “Yeah, yeah I am. Better than being a Braves fan.”

Bucky scoffed and took a swig of his beer. “At least my team can actually win a game.”

“Watch it now,” Steve warned.

“Oh I’ll watch it,” Bucky started as he inched forward and gave Steve a wicked grin. “I’ll watch the Braves win the World Series.”

Steve glared up at him. “Look here, Charming. It ain’t all about winning. You root for the Mets because they’re the underdogs in just about every game.” He poked Bucky in the chest. “And I’m loyal to my city. Didn’t you live in New York?”

Bucky licked at his lips as he nodded. “If I were going to root for a New York team, I’d pick the Yanks any day.”

“You take that back,” Steve said.

“Make me.”

Peggy stepped between them. “Alright boys,” she chided with a smirk. “Take it somewhere else, you’re blocking our sun.”

Bucky took another sip and looked around the pool and porch. He nodded toward the pool house, where a dart board hung on the wall.  “What do you say to a friendly game of darts? Loser admits his team is the worst.”

Steve turned to see Clint and Thor, who happens to be friends with Kristoff, plucking the darts free. He hummed and stuck out his hand. “Deal.”

_There was a certain easiness between Peter and Charming. Anyone could tell you that the two of them were a weird match as friends, that they were two totally different people. Peter was a child, the famous boy who wouldn’t grow up, and Charming was a prince and in love with Cinderella. That didn’t stop Peter from teasing Charming about his royal duties or Charming from taking Peter’s shadow or cap when he wasn’t looking. Somehow, they made it work._

“You’re going down, Steve,” Bucky said as he stepped back to the duct-taped line on the ground.

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned against the chair. “Sure, whatever you say, Buck. I’ll have you know I’m a pretty decent shot.”

Bucky grinned as he threw the dart at the board, the blue dart hitting the bullseye. “Decent, eh? Let’s see what you got.”

He moved out of the way and let Steve take his place. Steve took a deep breath and tried to still his hand. Without thinking, he threw the dart at the board and it landed on the outer rim, almost hitting the wall. Steve’s nose scrunched slightly as he switched with Bucky again.

“What was that?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve as he threw the dart at the board again. It hit inside the bullseye, brushing up against the previous one. “Want to run that by me again?”

Steve rolled his eyes but switched to take his turn nonetheless.

_It wasn’t like your fairytales, though. They weren’t perfectly matched friends in the usual sense. Peter Pan was strong-willed and youthful, while Prince Charming was mature and confident, but sometimes they were able to switch roles._

“Would you look at that?” Bucky laughed, motioning to the dartboard. “Looks like I won. What were you saying about the Mets?”

“Fine.” Steve glared up at him, arms crossed as a smirk began to appear on his face. “The Mets may be the worst, but at least they aren’t as bad as the Braves.”

Bucky shook his head. “That’s how this is gonna be?”

Steve shrugged.

“Okay, fine,” Bucky said, glancing around. “What do you say to a swim?” They turn to the pool, filled with cast members and characters playing volleyball and catch or simply swimming. “It is a pool party, after all,” he said.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What’s the catch?”

Bucky’s face turned serious as he held a hand over his heart, raising the other. “There’s no catch. Promise.”

“Alright sure.” Steve walked back over to Peggy and Angie, Bucky trailing behind. He kicked off his flip flops and set his sunglasses down on the table beside Angie.

“Going for a swim?” Peggy asked, her bright lips curled into a smirk.

Steve nodded, eyes shifting to where Bucky stood at another table.

His back was to Steve as he kicked off his own shoes and set his ball cap down. Bucky grabbed at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, his back muscles shifting in the most glorious way Steve had ever seen.

He cleared his throat and took off his shirt.

Bucky clapped Steve on the back, eyes flickering up and down. “You ready?”

Steve nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. “Yup,” he mumbled.

Peggy nudges his thigh with her barefoot. “Not too long, Steven. You can’t be sunburnt and friends with Peter Pan. It doesn’t work like that.”

“Thanks Peggy,” he grumbled. His face grew warm as he walked away.

Bucky led Steve to the edge of the pool. “Ready?”

Steve’s eye cut to his cheeky grin. “You just asked me that.”

Without saying anything else, Bucky grabbed Steve around the middle and pressed him into his chest.

“What are you-” Steve tried, head flung back to look at Bucky.

He turned them around and fell backward into the pool. The water engulfed them, wrapping them into it’s refreshing embrace. Bucky let Steve go once they were submerged, fingers lingering on Steve’s hips as he did so.

Steve kicked his way up to the surface as soon as he could. He gasped, clinging to the edge of the pool as his heart hammered away in his chest. Steve pressed his forehead against the concrete, his breathing quick and labored.

Bucky jumped through the surface and wiped the water from his face, his bangs falling in his eyes. He swept his hair back and swam over to Steve, laughing. “You alright?”

“No,” Steve gasped, “I can’t breathe.”

“Oh, god,” Bucky cursed. He rubbed Steve’s back. “Did I do something? Is this ambulance serious or-”

Steve shook his head, his eyes screwed shut. “Panic,” he gasped.

Bucky pushed himself out of the water and onto the edge. “C’mon, let’s get you out.” He lifted Steve, helping him stand. Bucky snagged a couple of towels from someone’s chair and wrapped Steve in both. Wrapping an arm around Steve’s shoulder, Bucky led Steve away from the pool area as fast as he could without drawing too much attention.

Both dripping with water, they walked into the house. They walked past the packed living room and squished kitchen, and Bucky took Steve back to the master bedroom and into the ensuite bath. “Okay,” Bucky said, “sit.” He helped Steve sit on the lid of the toilet.

Steve sat down and dropped his head in between his knees.

Bucky sat on the lip of the tub and rubbed Steve’s back. “Just try to focus on your breathing,” he whispered.

“Talk,” Steve said, breathless. “Distract me.”

“Okay,” Bucky mumbled. “Did you know I served a tour in the army?”

Steve shook his head.

Bucky leaned in a bit and started talking, his voice soft and tender. “Yeah, when I was in high school I was in junior ROTC and decided to go into the Army. I served half a tour before they kicked me out.”

Steve glanced up at him from behind his bangs. “Dishonorable?”

“Shh,” Bucky chided, “don’t talk. But no, it was honorable. I was captured and deemed too fragile mentally to continue to serve at the time. I’m good now. So I moved back home with my mom, who had moved to Brooklyn when I graduated high school so my younger sister could go to a fancy private school. Anyway, I started going to college. NYU, actually.”

“Major?”

Bucky patted Steve’s back. “Didn’t I just say no talking?”

Steve looked up with a smirk. His breathing was starting to even out.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Alright smart ass,” he grumbled, “I’m a theater major, but it’s not working out. That’s why I’m here. I came last summer to fluff up my resume. But now,” Bucky sighed.

“I don’t like acting as much as I thought. I like doing stuff with my hands, something structured and helpful. I’ve been trying to find alternatives and all, but so far, nothing makes me feel as good as playing Charming does.”

“But you don’t like acting?” Steve asked, voice clearer.

Bucky shook his head. “Nope. Playing Charming is special. Ain’t nothing like seeing those kids light up at the sight of you, or having little girls propose to you. It’s magical,” he said, a dry laugh tumbling out of his lips.

“Playing Peter’s the same way,” Steve said. He sat up, enough to get the blood to rush out of his skull, but not enough to move Bucky’s hand. “I think all the characters are like that.”

“Exactly,” Bucky said as he shifted close, his head tucked beside Steve’s, “there’s something unique to playing these characters compared to acting. I had a blast last summer and went back to school, only to suffer through my classes. And then I thought it was just the classes, that they were sucking the fun out of it. But the drama club had a play, something the director had written or whatever, and…” He whistled.

Steve chuckled, shoulders vibrating. “That bad?”

“It was awful Stevie, pure awful. There were aliens and soldiers and dancing flowers… I don’t even know what the plot was. It was that bad.”

Steve winced. “So now what?”

Bucky shrugged. “Don’t know. I’m taking a few random electives next quarter, so we’ll see.”

“Well, what are your hobbies?” Steve asked.

“I like to build,” Bucky said. “I really enjoy creating things and having them help people.” He bit his lip and met Steve’s eyes, a blush dusting his cheeks. “You won’t laugh would you?”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “You just saw me nearly die from jumping into a pool and you’re asking me not to laugh at your interests?”

Bucky shrugged, a corner of his mouth tipping upward. “Guess I am.”

“Well I won’t,” Steve said. “I could never.”

“Alright then,” Bucky said and took a deep breath. “I saw a lot of shit out there, right? But I knew a few guys that, well, didn’t come home and a few that didn’t come home in one piece. The latter was harder to watch. It was awful losing guys and seeing their families grieve, especially since you’d know they’d never be the same without ‘em. But when a soldier comes home in pieces?” Bucky whistled low and long, his head dropping.

It was Steve’s turn to rub Bucky’s back.

Bucky continued, “You’d watch them come to terms with it and then they’d… God, Steve, it’s like their personalities switched off. They weren’t themselves and if they were, it was a hysterical version. They’d be too happy or closed off and cold, and most of them would lash out at the drop of a hat. It’s not their fault, not any of our fault.” He shook his head and smiled up at Steve. “All of that is besides the point. I’ve taken to designing things for soldiers who come home from the war in pieces, mostly physical but I’m dabbling in mental too.”

“Like what?” Steve asked, his left arm still rubbing circles into Bucky’s bareback.

“Mostly prosthetics?” Bucky said. “I try to make some realistic, but sometimes I do more science-fiction work.”

Steve nodded. “Why don’t you pursue that?”

Bucky shrugged. “Ain’t got the money for engineering school. And I don’t have the skill or smarts to go through with it.”

“I highly doubt that, but okay,” Steve said.

Bucky rolled his eyes, his smile returning. “You don’t seem upset anymore,” he noted.

Steve pulled away. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good now. Thanks for bringing me up here. Helps not having everyone watch. Easier that way.”

“I’ve had a few myself,” Bucky admitted. “You know, the whole POW thing.” He bumped shoulders with Steve.

Steve shook his head. “It’s cool that you’re comfortable with talking about that.”

Bucky made a noncommittal noise. “I wouldn’t say that. I can’t talk about what actually happened, but I can mention the facts. It’s only been a few years,” he said quietly.

“I get that. I don’t, um,” Steve cleared his throat. “I don’t like talking about my childhood for similar reasons-”

Bucky sat up straight. “Similar reasons? How the hell is your childhood anything like a warzone?” Bucky asked, his voice turning sharp. “It’s not like you were-” He stopped himself, jaw closing so quickly Steve could hear his teeth click together. Bucky motioned for Steve to continue.

Steve raised his eyebrow. “You were saying?” Steve asked, his words snarky, but his tone light. He shook his head and took a deep breath. “My dad wasn’t the best man in the world. He was an asshole to me, but a monster to my mom. He was a drunk and just a cruel person. So one summer, when I was like six or seven, we went to this resort up in upstate New York. It was his boss’ place and a real treat for us, because we weren’t well off at the time. My parents had saved up everything they had so they could take me up there.

“There was this lake that I loved to swim in. My mom and I would jump off the dock or off the tire swing and it’s one of my favorite memories. I loved it. But there was a pool that was real deep behind the house, no shallow end just straight up four to twelve feet. I grew up in Brooklyn and there’s not many chances for a kid to go swimming on the regular. I swam at the beach and at lakes, but I never learned how to actually swim.”

Steve picked at the towel and pulled his hand away from Bucky’s back.

Bucky took it before Steve could move his hand in his lap. He squeezed Steve’s hand and clutched it between both of his.

Steve glanced up, his eyes catching Bucky’s. “You can imagine where this is going?”

“Yeah, a little bit,” Bucky admitted. “You don’t have to continue.”

Steve shook his head. “No, no. I’m going to finish the story.” He cleared his throat. “I wanted to learn how to swim, but I was scared. Here I am, a six year old who’s barely up to my mom’s waist, who is about my height now, and looking at this deep pool. I’m shaking like a leaf and holding onto my mom every time they try to teach me, but I flat out refused to learn.

“By the end of the week, my dad was getting frustrated. The last night of the trip, my mom was making dinner and my dad and I were playing outside. He had been drinking for a good bit, but he seemed in a good mood. But then he started to talk about the pool, trying to get me to swim. The more I refuse, the angrier he got.”

Bucky brought Steve’s hand up this his chin.

Steve glanced at him. “Next thing I know, he’s dragging me over to the pool and forcing me to look into it. My knees hit the concrete and got all scraped up, but he kept pushing me to the ground. He was screaming and hollering at me, trying to tell me that a “real man” would learn to swim and that I would be honored to be taught by him.

“And then,” Steve sighed. “Then he pushed me in, right into the deepest part of the pool. I hit the water face forward. I don’t know how long I was under before my mom dove in and saved me, but I just-” he shuddered.

“I get it,” Bucky said. “You panic from being submerged.”

Steve shrugged. “Basically,” Steve mumbled. He looked around and a smirk appeared on his face. “This isn’t the guest bathroom,” Steve said.

Bucky blushed. “That is true,” Bucky said slowly.

“Did Sam let you back here?” Steve asked.

“Not exactly, but I’m sure he’d be okay with us being in here.” Bucky shrugged.

Steve toed at the rug. “We tracked water in, Buck.”

Bucky scrubbed at his neck. “Yeah, we did,” Bucky sighed as he stood. He offered, still holding Steve’s hand. “C’mon, I’ll clean up and go talk to Sam about it while you rejoin the party.”

“No, I’ll help,” Steve said as Bucky helped him up. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Steve, I almost killed you,” Bucky laughed, “taking care of this is the least _I_ can do.”

“You didn’t almost kill me.”

“But I did,” Bucky pointed out.

Steve squinted his eyes up at Bucky. “No, you didn’t. I was fine. I know my way around an attack.”

“Doesn’t matter. You wouldn’t have had an attack if I hadn't of pulled you in.” Bucky started to walk to the door, dragging Steve along with him.

Steve huffed and bit his lip. “Fine, can I at least make it up to you?”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “If you feel like you need to, then fine. I’m not going to argue with you. Would that make you feel better?”

“Yes, yes it would,” Steve said.

“Alright,” Bucky mumbled, trying to keep the grin off his face.

_While they had their differences, Peter and Charming made it a point to learn from one another, like any good friends do._

Steve sipped at the water bottle as he leaned over the breakfast bar. “You see where Bucky went?”

Sam turned around, eyebrow raised. “Oh yeah. He’s cleaning my bathroom from where you two ruined it.”

Steve’s nose scrunched as his head fell. “I’m really sorry about that, you know.”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t worry about it man. I get it,” Sam brushed off before he lowered his voice to just barely a whisper, “Bucky did the same thing I would have done if I saw you having a panic attack.”

“Thanks,” Steve mumbled, “I appreciate it.”

“Anyway, your boy is a bit busy,” Sam chuckled.

The hardwood floor creaked. “Not as busy as you’d hope,” Bucky said as he walked down the hallway. He leaned against the counter. Bucky looked to Steve, a small smile on his face. "Miss me?"

"No," Steve said, but his sun-kissed cheeks turned darker. "I just wanted to check-in with you before I headed out."

Bucky raised an eyebrow, the motion moving his backward ball cap up just a hair. "Check-in?"

Steve nodded, glancing at Sam.

Sam held up his hands and turned around to put away food in containers.

"Yeah," Steve said in a soft voice, the deep tone rumbling through the air. "I just wanted to talk about our plans. See when your next day off was."

Bucky leaned in, one arm supporting him on the cabinets as the other scratched at his chin. "Wait, what?"

"To make up for the cleanup," Steve said.

"And you're taking me out?" Bucky smirked.

Steve shrugged. "I want to do something for you and it requires going somewhere. So yeah, sure, I'm taking you out."

Bucky chuckled, slowly getting closer to Steve. "Where are you taking me, Rogers?"

"Don't worry about it," Steve tried. "Are you off or not?"

"I'm off for most of the day tomorrow," Bucky said. "I have a character breakfast at the Grand Floridian, but then I'm good to go."

Steve smiled. "Good. I'll meet you at the MK monorail station when you finish."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "MK? You sure about that? You don't want to meet at your place or somewhere else?"

"Nope." Steve shook his head. "I thought we could hang around Magic Kingdom, ride the rides and stuff since we don't get to at work." Steve leaned forward, his elbows supporting his chin as they rested on the counter.

Sam shook his head.

Bucky's nose scrunched. "You want to go to the park on your day off?"

"What's so wrong with that?" Steve straightened.

"Nothing," Bucky said, "it's just not my cup of tea."

Steve's eyes widened to the size of the small plate. "You're not talking about Magic Kingdom, are you? Cause you work there, that doesn't make any sense."

Bucky nodded slowly. "I'm not a big Disney fan," he admitted. "Like I love the movies and the characters, but the parks just aren't my thing."

"How?" Steve gasped. "It's so magical and wonderful and life-altering!"

Bucky shrugged. "I had a rough experience way back when and just don't like the parks anymore."

Steve shook his head. "I mean, I get that. I just can't believe it, especially since you just seem to love what you do."

"Being friends with Charming and liking the parks are two different things," Bucky said. "Just because I love Charming doesn't mean I have to like the park. It's just too fake for me."

"Fake," Steve squeaked, slipping into his Peter Pan voice accidentally. He slid off his stool and walked around the small wall separating them. Steve looked up at Bucky. "Would you be willing to give it another shot? I feel like if I just show you how magical it can be, the way Walt intended it to be experienced, then you'll really see it for what it is."

Bucky scratched at his head. He sighed and gave Steve a small smile. "Fine, you can take me to Disney."

Steve rolled his eyes. "You sound like I just asked you to go watch a live surgery."

"That actually sounds interesting," Bucky quipped.

"Gross."

Bucky's phone beeped. He pulled it out of his dry swim trunks and sighed. "I gotta head out. Sharon wants me to come over and watch the live action Cinderella movie since I haven't seen it."

"That came out like two years ago. How have you _not_ seen it?" Steve asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Not a fan of the live actions," Bucky laughed.

Steve shook his head and stepped out of his way. "Go before you break my heart any more."

Bucky threw his head back with a sharp gush of laughter that made Steve's chest get tight and his stomach feel like it was a butterfly exhibit. "Alright, alright. I'm out of here. Sam," he turned around to address their host, "thank you for having me. It's been a great day." He reached over to shake the man's hand.

Sam nodded. "Anytime, Barnes."

Bucky walked towards the front door. He stopped and turned to Steve. "I'll meet you at the monorail station at eleven, okay?"

"Okay," Steve agreed.

Sam walked Bucky out of the house. He came back in and leveled Steve with a 'really?' expression. "You're not really going to take him to Magic Kingdom for your first date, are you?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "It's not a date, Sam."

"It's totally a date. As someone who saw the interaction and read your body language objectively, I think I have an idea as to whether or not that was a date."

"Well, it's not."

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?wu8oio25rt2to40)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DINO!! You've outdone yourself once again with this beautiful Charming piece!!
> 
> I love it. Thank you so so so much for making this collaboration one of my favorites. I've had a blast working with you and I can't wait to see what you do next. xxx


	6. There May be Something There that wasn't There Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast (1991)

* * *

 

“Wait for me somewhere between reality and all we’ve ever dreamed.” - _Peter Pan_

 

* * *

 

_Peter and Charming were a handful when they were together, and they'd go everywhere with one another._

Steve leaned against the railing, watching as the monorail left the station, heading towards the Contemporary Resort. He checked his phone for the twelfth time in a row. It was only a quarter to eleven; they still had fifteen minutes until their agreed upon time and that didn't mean Bucky would appear right at the dot.

The monorail on the opposite side of the station pulled in; the express monorail. Steve watched as families slowly began to appear, trickling down the ramp. The train left just as quickly as it came, heading toward the Grand Floridian.

Steve sighed and his foot tapped to the beat of the Disney track echoing through the station. He checked his phone again. Five minutes had passed.

At the ten minute mark, another resort monorail pulled into the station, coming to a halt in front of Steve.

He straightened up, eyes scanning the length of the train in search of a certain prince. Tourists after tourists filed out of the cars, holding children and carrying strollers over the threshold.  Person after person passed Steve and none of them were Bucky.

Steve checked his phone again. It's still not eleven yet, so there was still time.

Someone whistled.

Steve looked up and his knees shook like a newborn giraffe's.

Bucky was at the far end of the station, dressed in the tightest pair of skinny jeans Steve had ever seen and a tank top that showed off his arms in the most glorious way. His hands were in his pockets, his biceps flexing with each step he took, taking Steve's breath away.

Steve bit his lip as he pocketed his phone and turned towards Bucky. "Hey there, soldier," Steve called.

Bucky pulled out his right hand to throw a salute towards Steve. "Rogers, nice shirt," Bucky laughed as he got closer.

"Thanks," Steve said, grinning as he looked down at the Peter Pan silhouette on his shirt.

Bucky stopped in front of Steve with a lopsided grin. "So, what do you have planned for today?"

Steve bounced on his heels. "We've got a ton of stuff planned and we're going to try and squeeze as much stuff in as possible. Good news is I'm somewhat of a Disney expert."

"A Disney expert?" Bucky asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup. My mom and I used to spend our Christmas holidays here and we'd visit a few times a year. So," Steve said as he took a step down the ramp, "I'm a Disney expert." He patted his chest twice.

Bucky rolled his eyes and shook his head as he followed Steve down the ramp. "Alright, Mr. Expert, we can do whatever you have planned but my one condition is we skip the fireworks. Deal?"

"Skip the fireworks?" Steve repeated, blinking slowly.

The grin fell from Bucky's face as he looked Steve in the eye and said, "I cannot go to the fireworks, Steve. I just... I just can't."

Steve's heart ached at how soft and sad Bucky's voice had gotten. He nodded as they gravitated closer. "Okay," Steve said just as soft, "I've got an idea. I already planned on us leaving the Frontierland rides until the end anyway."

"You did?" Bucky's brow furrowed as their shoulders brushed together.

"Yeah, the rides are better at night," Steve said. "Plus, if we ride it when the fireworks go off, it'll be even cooler."

Bucky grinned. "I like your thinking, Stevie."

_Like hanging around Main Street._

They stepped out from under the train and into the busy town square. Bucky shook his head. "I don't understand what's so great, Steve. You're surrounded by a shit ton of people in the middle of the day, it's hot, it's sticky, and it's probably going to storm today."

"First of all," Steve started, "we're in Florida. It rains just about every day. Second, you can't think like that here. There's so much that can bring you down on a Disney Day, but you have to give yourself over to the magic and enjoy it."

Bucky held up both of his hands. "Okay, fine. Show me the way, Mr. Expert."

Steve grinned and took one of Bucky's hands as they walked. "Okay, so no rides yet. We'll get to those in a second. We've gotta figure out what kind of day you want to have. Just a chill day at the park, a Hidden Mickey day, a character day, or a-"

"Character day?" Bucky laughed. "Stevie, we're friends with characters. Why would you want to see more characters? Doesn't that ruin the illusion?"

"Sort of, but it's still fun. It might even be more fun when you know them, we just don't know." Steve pointed with two fingers to the signs along Main Street. "You know how detailed Disney wanted this to be, right? And how everything here has like twelve thousand details to it?"

"Excessive, but yes," Bucky replied.

Steve motioned to the signs again. "Some of those signs are named after people who influenced him when they were making the Magic Kingdom." He let his arm fall and looked up at Bucky.

Bucky had a soft smile on his face, something new and different than his usual Charming smile. Steve could feel the butterflies again. "I'm up for whatever you want to give me, Steve. Show me the way."

"Follow the leader," Steve said quietly, using his Peter Pan voice.

With their hands clasped together, Steve guided Bucky through Main Street. They walked slowly, looking around as they went until a photographer stopped them and asked for their picture.

Steve shook his head, ready to refuse when Bucky shrugged and said, "Why not? You want a picture, Stevie?"

"You want a picture?" Steve asked, trying desperately to keep his smile off his face.

Bucky blushed and shrugged again, dropping Steve's hand to scrub at this chin. "It's part of the experience, right? Isn't' that why you brought me here?"

Steve nodded and guided Bucky to stand in the center of the street.

"Ready?" the photographer called as he crouched in front of them.

Bucky pulled Steve in tight, his right arm wrapped around Steve's back and his large, gentle hand resting on Steve's bony hip.

Steve tried to ignore how wonderful Bucky's body felt as he wrapped an arm around Bucky's waist.

_Or Adventureland._

"C'mon, we've got a fastpass for Jungle Cruise," Steve said. "And then, if you're up for it, we can hit the Swiss Family treehouse?"

Bucky bit his lip. "You want to hit the treehouse? I thought most people didn't care about that anymore."

Steve shook his head. "It's a classic. I've got really good memories in that treehouse, but it's okay if you don't want to go. I haven't been on it since I was thirteen," he explained.

"How come?" Bucky asked.

"It's not my mom's favorite and I went on it with this friend of mine, James, and I just haven't been on it since," Steve said. "I guess part of me doesn't want to hurt that memory, ya know?"

Bucky nodded. "I get that." He looked around the Arabic architecture. "I feel the same way about the last time I came here for before I became friends with Charming. Just instead of rewriting those memories, I don't want to relive them," Bucky said softly.

Steve smiled sadly and took Bucky's hand again. "Do you want to rewrite them?"

"No?" Bucky sighed. "Maybe... I don't know. It was a bittersweet day, that's for sure. Hell, I had a great day, but the ending was the worst thing I've ever experienced. Or it felt like it, at least."

"Things always feel so much more here, especially at a young age," Steve said.

A crying child ran to his mother from the Aladdin and Jasmine meet and greet to the ice cream stand. Bucky frowned. "Steve, I'll be honest with you. This isn't working yet."

Steve shrugged. "If it doesn't, oh well. But at least let me try?"

Bucky's frown melted away as he looked down at Steve. Before he could answer, or Steve could say another word, Bucky was pulling Steve in close. Their noses brushed and Bucky's hand practically burned the bare skin on Steve's arm with how warm and comforting his grip was. "You gotta watch out for those camels, Stevie," Bucky whispered, his minty breath grazing Steve's lips.

Steve could barely look away from Bucky's stormy gaze long enough to see the looming golden camel, with it's pursed lips ready to spit water at any unfortunate (or fortunate, depending on the weather) guest. "Oh," he gasped, "thanks."

They pulled apart and wandered over to the Jungle Cruise entrance.

"So," Bucky started as he leaned against the railing of the line, "what are you thinking our next stop should be?"

"Dole whips cause I'm about to burst into flames," Steve said.

Bucky laughed; his head was thrown back and his eyes crinkling as the most beautiful sound fell from his lips.

Steve squirmed as the butterflies morphed into hummingbirds.

"I've got you beat. I'm already flaming," Bucky said with a wink.

Steve snorted, his cheeks turning redder. "That was a terrible joke."

Bucky shrugged. "Given the noise you just made, I'm thinking it was pretty good."

"Can't argue with that."

_Or Liberty Square._

Bucky laughed as Steve ran ahead of him, jumping in place at the Haunted Mansion entrance. "Really?"

"Really," Steve giggled. "It's one of my favorites!"

"Of course it is," Bucky sighed.

Steve shrugged, biting at his lip. "It's a classic."

"Is it, now?" Bucky asked as he caught up with Steve.

"Yeah, it is. And it's one of the best." They walked into the long waiting line, clear of any people. Bucky moved to climb over the railings when Steve caught his arm. "Not this ride, bub," Steve said.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Why not? There's literally no one around right now. They're all at the parade."

Steve toed at the ground, his sneaker dipping into the horseshoe footprint. "I like the little accents they have to amuse people for the wait."

"They have stuff like that on this ride?"

"You literally work here," Steve deadpanned. "How do you know so little?"

Bucky shrugged and walked ahead, hands back in his pockets. "Told you, I care that little about this place," he said in a hushed tone. "I only care about my friend Charming, and he literally just does parades and breakfast meet and greets."

Steve glared at him as they zigzagged through the line. "You can tell me this a hundred times and I will never understand," Steve said.

"Trust me, when Sharon and I were doing our training last summer - we were both Daisy and Donald respectively - she kept trying to convert me into a Disney fanatic until I finally convinced her that maybe I was right."

Steve stopped Bucky at the start of the graveyard. "You're telling me you squashed her magic?" Steve asked in a small, tight voice.

Bucky's brow furrowed and softened at the look on Steve's face. "No, I didn't," he told him. "We had a couple conversations and came to a conclusion that maybe we disagreed. We don't talk about it much now." He took Steve's face in his hands. "Don't worry. She still believes and if she doesn't, it's not my fault. I'm not a monster."

"Good," Steve said as his shoulders relaxed. He tried not to lean into Bucky's touch. "Let's go read the headstones."

They walked onward, pointing out their favorite headstones and giving each other different ones. Steve pretended to play the little organ while Bucky danced until a couple of kids came running along. The two wandered down the lanes, pausing at a headstone or two as they went.

"Captain?" Bucky read.

Steve grinned. "You know, that used to be my nickname in high school?"

Bucky crossed his arms. "Oh really?"

"Yup. I was the captain on my debate team."

Bucky chuckled. "Why does that make sense?"

Steve winked at him as he walked on.

They settled at the doors, where

"How do you think that one died?" Bucky asked, pointing with two fingers at the top headstone. They were leaning, shoulder to shoulder, over the railing.

Steve hummed. "Eaten by a shark."

"A shark?"

"A shark," Steve said.

Bucky shook his head. "Alright. And the next one?"

"Fell off the Eiffel tower," Steve replied.

"And that one?"

"In his sleep."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "That's all you can come up with?"

Steve mimicked him. "Not everyone has a horrific death, Buck."

"Good point," Bucky laughed.

The doors opened and the cast members guided everyone through the house and into an octagonal room. Bucky pressed Steve into his sides as a booming overhead voice began to speak.

"Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion. I am your host, your ghost host." The voice chuckled as the two looked around the room, at the striped walls with the gargoyle lights and four distinct paintings. "Our tour begins here in this gallery," the voice continued, "where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state. Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now."

"Away from the walls," the stout man called. "Everyone away from the walls and into the center of the room."

Bucky moved Steve to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms around Steve's shoulders and hugging him close to his chest.

"Scared?" Steve asked with his head tilted back to look up at Bucky as the voice continued to talk. The walls began to elongate, revealing more of the paintings.

"Not a chance," Bucky whispered.

"Is this haunted room actually stretching?" The voice taunted. "Or is it your imagination?"

"The ballerina is my favorite," Steve mumbled.

Bucky hummed. "I think so too. She's definitely the prettiest, that's for sure."

The voice continued, "And consider this dismaying observation, this chamber has no windows and no doors." He gave a slow, sinister chuckle, echoing it through the room. "Which offers you this chilling challenge, to find a way out!" The voice laughed wickedly as the paintings were almost completely revealed.

"I forgot about the alligators," Bucky whispered.

"Of course," the voice said, "there's always my way."

The lights went out and the ceiling turned translucent as a moonlight attic was shown. The silhouette of a hanging body dangled over the room. Screams filled the air as lightning flashed through the room, growing louder as the room went pitch black.

And then there was a crash.

Steve shuddered in Bucky's arms. "Gets me every time," he chuckled.

Bucky held him tighter.

"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely," the voice began again as the lights came back on. The walls had stopped stretching. "The real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive..." The doors opened and people began to file out, heading towards the ride.

Steve slipped out of Bucky's embrace reluctantly and guided him forward.

 _And even Tomorrowland, although they had no business in the future_.

“I’m totally kicking your ass,” Bucky teased as they slid into their moving car.

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Oh, please. I told you, I'm a Disney expert. I've got experience on you, Barnes."

Bucky fiddled with the controller and smirked. "Alright, Cap. Let's see what you got."

The car continued to glide forward and beneath the awning, and the two were officially Space Rangers. "Who's controlling the joystick?" Steve asked.

"Take turns?" Bucky shrugged.

"Fine with me," Steve said as the room turned dark around them, their shirts glowing under the UV light. "Want to make this fun?"

Bucky tore his eyes away from the disco ball in the center, smirking. "I'm down." He gnawed at his lip before he leaned in to whisper. "What do you say, the loser pays for our next date?"

Steve straightened up, his cheeks flaring up with warmth as their car entered the next car and the game began.

"Good luck," Bucky called as he began to aim and shoot the targets.

Steve cursed as he scrambled to catch up, aiming for the higher up targets.

They drifted along, spinning around to shoot robots and aliens alike. Occasionally, Steve would cover Bucky's eyes and Bucky would poke Steve's ribs, whatever it took to distract the other.

And as quick as they entered the ride, the car drifted into the final room and their scores blinked up at them.

"Ha! Six hundred three thousand and fifty-five points!" Steve cheered as he stuck his tongue out at Bucky.

Bucky cleared his throat and motioned to his own score. "If my math is correct than eight hundred thousand beats six hundred, right?"

Steve deflated as his jaw went slack.

Bucky giggled, climbing out of the ride. He helped Steve out and the two wandered through the gift shop. Bucky stopped to pick up a Buzz Lightyear toy, he wiggled his eyebrows at Steve. "Whatcha think, should I get it to commemorate my win?"

"Or we could just get the picture?" Steve said, pointing to the kiosk.

"Huh," Bucky mumbled. "That would work too. You want it?"

Steve shook his head. "Nah, I think our castle picture is good with me."

They walk out of the shop and into Tomorrowland. Steve's brow is furrowed as he walked, hands stuffed in his pockets and his head hung down low.

Bucky watched him for a moment as they gravitated toward the Space Mountain line. "You got us fastpasses for this, right?"

Steve nodded. "Uh, yeah, yeah I did," he mumbled.

Bucky stopped him with a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Hey, stop. What's going on?"

"What?" Steve asked.

"You're all quiet now. You aren't mad I beat you, are you? Cause I may have forgotten to tell you something, not that it matters with that sort of game. There's no real skill other than knowing the point tricks," Bucky rambled, bouncing on the balls of his feet a little. "But I was kind of a sniper back in the army. And a really good one, not that that's a great thing given the subject matter, but what I'm saying is, I can aim."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's not that." He bit his lip and glanced up at Bucky. "You said the loser had to pay for our next date?"

Bucky's brow furrowed as he nodded. "Yeah? I thought that was good? Did you want to bet on something different?"

"No, no, I just..." Steve turned his face, his bright pink cheeks now in the shade of one of the large beams supporting the Tomorrowland platforms. "I didn't think this was a date?"

Bucky went stiff as he took a step back. "Shit," he gasped. He covered his mouth, his own face turning redder than the Mickey Mouse symbol on his tank top. "Shit, Stevie, I'm sorry. I just kind of assumed since we were flirting the other day and today and you said you liked me at the pool before the baseball thing and I really like you, like way too much for how short we've known each other and-"

"You like me?" Steve gasped.

Bucky's eyes grew wide. "Yeah?" He squeaked, voice rivaling Steve's Peter Pan voice. “I thought that was clear.”

Steve shook his head and stood on his toes to kiss Bucky’s cheek softly, his lips pressing the skin as gently as he could. He lingered there for a moment, as if they were frozen in place, which they might as well have been. Steve pulled away and pressed his lips together. “I just… wasn’t sure how you felt,” Steve admitted. “So I didn’t want to pressure you into a date. I didn’t even know you weren’t straight until you made that gay joke earlier at the cruise.”

“Oh trust me, a straight guy can’t pull off Charming the way I can,” Bucky said as his fingers traced the spot on his cheek.

“Is that so?” Steve teased.

Bucky winked at him. He shook his head and looked back up at Steve. “So, I thought this was our first date. You thought we were just hanging out. Which means I’m going to take you out on a _real_ first date. And you can pay for our third date.”

“Does that make our first date our second?”

“Basically. Now c’mon, can’t waste our fast passes, can we?”

Steve grinned and took Bucky’s hand.

_And they even hung around their own land, but they never stayed in Fantasyland for long, just long enough for a ride or two._

“I haven’t been on Peter Pan in so long,” Bucky said as they shuffled forward in line.

"It's one of my favorites," Steve said. He glanced down at his shirt and blushed, "Obviously."

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. Is there any ride here that isn't your favorite?"

Steve pressed his lips together as they shuffled forward again. They leaned against the railings, facing one another. Steve chuckled as he shook his head. "No, not really. I just really enjoy Disney World."

"It shows. How come you aren't this happy at work?" Bucky asks, nudging his leg with his foot.

The line inched forward and with it, the boys moved.

Steve shrugged. "Guess since we're supposed to be all happy and smiling all the time and what with me being friends with Peter... There's not really a chance for me to decompress and feel things until I'm in a utilidor or in the dressing rooms."

Bucky nodded. "I get that. Almost like you have to make up for it?"

"Exactly. Sam and I goof off and stuff on our downtime, but it's still somber for the most part compared to our jobs."

"You need that in your life." Bucky took Steve's hand, pulling him in close as a family tried to squeeze their way back out of the line. Once the family passed, Bucky kept Steve's hand in his.

Steve looked up at Bucky with a small smile.

Bucky's gray eyes danced back and forth, watching the other guests around them. A crease had formed on his forehead, subtle but troublesome.

Steve squeezed Bucky's hand. "Hey, you okay?" he whispered.

"Huh?" Bucky's face dissolved into confusion, but his brow remained furrowed. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You got a weird look on your face."

They shuffled around the line. Bucky looked down at their hands as they settled against the railings again. "Sorry, just thinking."

Steve's bottom lip jutted out as he laid his head on Bucky's chest, looking up at him from beneath his eyelashes.

Bucky glanced down and cursed under his breath. "Christ, Stevie, don't look at me like that."

"Well, tell me what's the matter then."

Bucky pulled away as they got closer to the front of the line. He pinched the bridge of his nose and scrubbed at his face as the line crawled along. "You know how I told you I'm not a big fan of the parks?" he finally said.

Steve nodded. They were shoulder to shoulder now and Steve had his hands in his pockets, eyes cast downward to give Bucky a moment.

"Back when I was a kid and still figuring out everything, I had finally come to the conclusion I might not like girls," Bucky said quietly. "I was thirteen. And so I told my parents that I wasn't sure anymore. Didn't give them a definite answer but they kind of figured that my questioning meant I wasn't exactly straight. They were cool with it, really open about everything and there for me. I know I'm lucky and I know that I couldn't have asked for better parents."

Bucky shook his head. "And to show how much they supported me, they surprised me and my sisters with a trip to Disney World. They were already planning on taking us somewhere over spring break, which my birthday happened to fall on, but they decided that there was no place more accepting than Disney World. So we came here. They even got me this special rainbow pin because I was a big pin collector up until then."

They shuffled forward and the Peter Pan ships came into view.

"It was our second day in Magic Kingdom, right? And my sisters wanted to see the princesses but I didn't have any desire to stand around and meet princesses all day, so I convinced my mom to let me go hang out in Adventureland. I had just gotten a cellphone - ya know a _cell_ phone not a phone, flip and everything - the day before cause it was my fourteenth birthday, so she let me go on and told me to call her if I got bored by myself." Bucky toed at the ground as they leaned against the rail again. "And I did - I went by myself, that is. Ended up having a great time until-" He shook his head and looked up at Steve. "Long story short, a homophobe ruined my perfect day."

Steve gasped. "What? What happened?"

Bucky shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I just get a little weird sometimes with PDA cause of it."

Steve's brow furrowed as he nodded. "Okay, we can do whatever you feel comfortable. I promise."

Bucky's face broke out into a small smile. "You're something else, Rogers."

"I try."

It was their turn. Steve and Bucky slid into their ship and away to Neverland they went.

As soon as their ship eased into the ride, Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulders.

They sat there, curled into one another as their little ship took flew them over Steve's alter ego's homeland.

_And of course, they would find their way to Frontierland. It's not a trip to Magic Kingdom without hitting all of the lands._

"Hurry up, Buck," Steve called from a few feet away.

Bucky rolled his eyes and shut the locker they had crammed with their little souvenirs. "I'm coming. Jesus, Stevie," he cursed. After the sun had set, the day seemed to slow as the sticky air around them cooled ever so slightly. Bucky held his arms out, enjoying the breeze as he trekked up the hill.

Steve was vibrating with energy in his spot as he checked his watch and the sky above the castle.  In just a few minutes, the fireworks show would burst into the sky and colors would explode all around them. Steve glanced at the line. "Buck," he whined.

Bucky walked right past Steve. "Let's go, punk. I don't get why you're so worried about riding this right now."

"Cause we're about to have the best experience we can without going to the fireworks show as you requested," Steve said as he skipped along.

Bucky rolled his eyes again.

They scan their fast passes and run through the empty line, their laughter echoing through the area. There's hardly anyone in line, what with the rides closing soon for normal hours. Thankfully, Steve was able to convince their manager to let them stay for magic hours.

"How the hell are you so fast on those skinny legs of yours?" Bucky asked as they slowed down to the front of the line.

Steve shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I really want this to work out."

Bucky hugged him, hiding his face in Steve's neck for a moment. He pulled away and smiled. "It will."

"I don't know it's kind of a-"

"Well, who do we have here?" a familiar voice called.

Steve's head whipped around to see Sam in the Splash Mountain cast member costume. "What are you doing here?"

Sam sighed. "Riley went home for a few days to deal with something so I took up a couple of shifts. Would have hung out with you, but you had better plans."

Bucky nodded. "He did," he added.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I see how it is, Barnes. Anyway, why aren't you two at the fireworks? You never miss them if you're in the park."

Steve shrugged. "Decided to do something different. Actually..." Steve glanced up at Bucky before he moved to whisper something in Sam's ear.

Sam's natural smile grew bigger and bigger as he nodded along with Steve's words. He pulled away and clapped Steve on the shoulder. "I got your back. Hang on." Sam walked away to talk with the other cast members.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

Steve shrugged. "Don't worry about it."

Sam ended up pulling them out of line. The three of them watched as family after family, couple after couple, climbed into the logs. Sam kept checking his watch and mumbling numbers to himself.

Bucky stretched and yawned. "What's on your agenda after this, Rogers?"

Steve shrugged. "I'm thinking we ride Thunder Mountain again."

"I'm down," Bucky chuckled.

"Right this way," Sam announced as he stopped a family from entering a particular log. "This one's for you two."

Steve grinned and clapped Sam on the back. "I owe you."

"You can pay for lunch tomorrow," Sam mumbled with a wink.

Bucky helped Steve climb into the log ride. Another cast member secured them in and their log lurched forward.

"How come there's no one in front of us?" Bucky asked as they entered the ride.

Steve shrugged. "Dunno. I didn't ask Sam for that."

Bucky nudged Steve's shoulder. "So what did you ask Sam?"

"Don't worry about it," Steve laughed. He wrapped his arms around Bucky's middle and curled into his chest.

Their log boat meandered along the track, jerking and bumping its way around the turns. Steve would point out a hidden Mickey or two or tell Bucky some random factoid.

In the distance, the booming of fireworks began to pop through the air.

Bucky reached down, over the edge and dipped his hand into the water when Steve wasn't looking. With his eyes glued ahead, Bucky splashed Steve, little water droplets sticking to Steve's face.

"You did not," Steve gasped.

"Oh, but I did," Bucky giggled.

Steve's lips pursed as he shook his head. "I'll get you back, Barnes."

"Will you now?"

"Oh, yeah."

Steve curled into Bucky's side as they went along the river. When their log popped back out into the night air, Steve pointed out the fireworks. "Look at how pretty they are from up here."

Bucky's eyes followed Steve's finger and sure enough, the fireworks were one of the most glorious things he'd ever seen. Colors and music synchronized together in a beautiful displa-

Steve pushed Bucky to the edge as their log dipped into a small drop, water lapping at the edges as water squirted Bucky in the face.

Steve threw his head back, laugh echoing off the sides of the mountain. He clapped as the boat crept along.

Bucky wiped his face, shoulders shaking with laughter. "I hope you get drenched on the big drop."

"If I get drenched, so do you, dummy," Steve laughed.

Bucky rolled his eyes and smothered Steve into a hug.  

The log went back inside and the scenery changed with every turn, growing darker and darker.

"This used to scare me shitless," Bucky mumbled.

"What the scenes or the drop?" Steve asked.

"Both?" Bucky chuckled. He slid closer to Steve as the log clicked onto the track again.

Click.

Click.

Click.

"Hey, Stevie?" Bucky asked. He moved to cradle Steve's cheek, his thumb swiping a droplet of water away.

Click.

Click.

"Yeah, Bucky?" Steve's voice was barely over a whisper.

Click.

Bucky leaned in. "I think," he started as their boat reached the top. He stopped as the boat paused. It was only for a second, but it felt so much longer as if the world had paused.

The firework finale was lighting up the sky, an explosion of color and music. Bucky tore his eyes away to glance at Steve's pale face, practically blue from the moonlight. Steve's eyes were wide with wonder, bright blue, and dancing with the flecks of color and light.

"I think I'm falling for you," Bucky whispered.

And as the log lurched forward, Bucky pulled Steve closer and kissed him.

Steve's stomach dropped as he brought a hand up to Bucky's neck. He pulled Bucky in tight as their lips pressed into one another in the most magical way.

There was a flash and the pair pulled away. Before they knew it, the log suddenly sloshed through the water. A tidal wave splashed over them, soaking them to the bone.

Steve giggled as he hid his face in Bucky's neck as the hummingbirds in his stomach soared. It was all overwhelming; the fireworks, Bucky, the drop, the kiss, and Bucky...

"I think I'm falling for you, too," Steve whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of Bucky's ear.

Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve and kissed him again.

When their log pulled back into the ride, Sam was waiting for them. "So, was the fireworks worth it?"

Steve nodded as he bit his bottom lip. "So worth it. Probably the best fireworks show I've ever seen."

Sam raised an eyebrow, arms crossed.

Bucky scratched at the nape of his neck. "Thanks for pulling that off for us, Wilson."

"No problem. Now get out of here," Sam chuckled. "Before we put you two to work."

Steve rolled his eyes as he dragged Bucky out of the ride. They stumbled down the ramp, hand in hand until they reached the photo preview booth.

"Oh my god, we're buying it. I'm buying it," Steve gasped as he walked up to the screen.

On the screen, Steve and Bucky were frozen mid-kiss, their hands on each other's faces. No one was in front of them, it was just the two of them in the picture.

"Bet that was why Sam didn't put anyone in front of us," Bucky said as he pointed to the empty row.

Steve's jaw dropped as he looked back up at him. "Oh my god, you're right."

Bucky laughed. "Let's go get our copies."

They bought their pictures and Steve slipped in a couple of Splash Mountain shirts into their order. He swiped his card, grabbed his bag and Bucky's hand, and walked out of the store.

"Steve, I told you not to buy me anything else," Bucky whined.

Steve shrugged. "I told you I was giving you the best Magic Kingdom experience and I plan on doing that."

Bucky shook his head and pulled Steve in close. He brought his lips to Steve's and placed a sweet, short kiss upon Steve's lips. "I think you just might have accomplished that." He pulled away and guided Steve back to the locker. "We might need a second one," he mumbled. "How did we start the day with just our wallets, keys, and phones and end up with three bags of stuff?"

Steve shrugged, eyes rolling every which way except for Bucky's eyes.

Bucky shoved Steve playfully. "Whatever you dork. But this isn't an every time thing. You don't get to spoil me every time we go out. I call dibs on the next date."

"Totally okay with that." Steve giggled as he opened another locker.

_But they didn't just bum around Magic Kingdom on their off days._

Steve tugged at his tights, the green fabric suffocating his legs. "I can't wait until I can take these off."

Sam gave him a sympathetic smile. "Only another three hours. Promise."

"No," Steve whined. He put on his cap and pouted.

The door to the dressing room creaked open and before Steve could turn around, a pair of arms wrapped around Steve's middle, white sleeves contrasting against Steve's green tunic. Steve laughed as he stumbled forward a little. "Hi Bucky," he giggled.

"Hi," Bucky said with a cheesy grin.

Steve's chest tightened as Bucky's royal appearance came into view in the mirror. "How has your day been?"

"Good," Bucky mumbled as he rested his chin on Steve's shoulder. "Missed you, but good."

Steve rolled his eyes as his face grew warm. He turned in Bucky's arms, careful of the different detailing on Bucky's coat. "I missed you too," Steve whispered.

Bucky kissed him, short and sweet. He pressed their foreheads together, his eyes shut.

Sam gagged in the background. "Gay," he called, one hand cupped around his lips.

Riley slapped his bicep. "Like you weren't the same damn way."

"Hey, I did not ask to be attacked like this," Sam said.

"Deal with it."

Bucky shook his head and pulled back a little, his hands still on Steve's waist. "So you working tomorrow afternoon?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I don't get an afternoon off until Thursday."

"Do you have plans on Thursday?" Bucky asked.

"Well, yeah?" Steve said, biting his lip.

Bucky's shoulders fell. "You do? I don't have another day off until next Tuesday."

"Yeah," Steve started, "I'm doing something with this guy on Thursday. Don't know where we're going, but I'm hoping it's fun."

"Oh my god, you're such a punk," Bucky said, exasperated.

Steve grinned. "So where you taking me?"

"We're going on the perfect first date."

"I thought we already had a first date?" Steve asked, brow furrowed.

"Well, yeah, but you didn't know it was a date until the day was almost over," Bucky laughed.

Sam's laugh cut through the air. "You didn't know you went on a date, Steve? You literally asked him out!"

Steve blushed and wiped at his face. "Shut up, Sam. Stay out of this conversation."

Sam mocked him quietly with expressions, turning his attention back to Riley.

Bucky chuckled. "But yeah, I'm taking you on a real date on Thursday and then you can take us out after that."

"I can?" Steve huffed.

"I beat you at Space Ranger, didn't I?"

Steve cursed as he pulled away. "I completely forgot about that."

Bucky stuck out his tongue. "Next time, don't bet a sniper in a shooting contest."

"Steve, you're an idiot," Sam called as he walked over to them. "Sorry, Your Highness, but I gotta take boy wonder here back to Neverland."

Steve groaned as he pulled away from Bucky. "I think you're officially meaner than Hook, Sam."

"What are you going to do? Send a crocodile after me?"

"I just might," Steve teased. He turned and kissed Bucky on the cheek. "I'll text you later. Bye."

Bucky saluted him. "See ya, Cap."


	7. I Know You, I Walked with You Once Upon a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Once Upon A Dream" from Sleeping Beauty.

* * *

 

“Don’t you understand? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!” - _Peter Pan_

 

* * *

 

_Sometimes they found their way to other parks..._

"Took you long enough," Bucky called from his spot near the Epcot monorail.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You just jumped monorails to get here. I had to actually drive over."

Bucky pulled Steve in for a quick kiss before they slipped onto the monorail, just in time for the doors to slide shut.

"We just barely made that," Steve gasped.

"I've got skills," Bucky laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes and shuffled to hold onto the railing. There was a family on either side of the car, a stroller stuck in the middle of the car.

Bucky grabbed hold of the other one.

"So," Steve started, "what's the plan for the day?"

"We do whatever you want in Epcot until mid-afternoon, then I've got us booked right up until the fireworks display."

"Is that so?"

Bucky nodded, brow creased. "I'm a very serious date planner, Stevie."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to outdo me?"

Bucky shrugged. "If the shoe fits," he said with a wink.

"That was awful," Steve guffawed.

"Shh," a mother hissed, cradling a small bundle in her arms.

Steve turned and made a face at Bucky.

Bucky slapped a hand over his mouth to keep his giggles from spilling out.

_But other times, Peter would sprinkle a little pixie dust on Charming and they'd fly wherever they wanted. And Charming, being a well-rounded prince, knew his way around every country they visited. Like the ruins of Mexico..._

A hand pressed into Steve's chest as Bucky came to a halt. He moved to stand in front of Steve, grinning wider than the Cheshire cat. "Okay," Bucky said as he clapped his hands together. "Our date officially starts now. Sorry Cap, but it's time for this sergeant to take the reins. Cause you may be a Disney expert, but I'm an Epcot expert. I know my way around the countries."

Steve motioned for Bucky to continue. "Go right ahead. Show me what you got."

Bucky winked at him. "Don't challenge me, punk."

"What's first?" Steve chuckled, shaking his head.

Bucky took Steve's arm in his and guided him to the first country: Mexico. "First," he started, "we start off with a light snack of a churro. The best churros in Disney are at this stand," Bucky said as he pointed with two fingers to the stand up ahead. "And then we can ride the ride or look at the museum. It's up to you."

"No, no, it's up to you, I believe. This is your date, Sarge. You wanted the control, didn't you?" Steve teased.

"Touche."

They stepped in line and Bucky ordered them a churro and a coke. "I always forget how long these things are," Steve said as they leaned against the railing overseeing the water. He took the first bite, eyes fluttering closed as he hummed.

Bucky poked their straw through the lid. "The best, right?"

"They really are," Steve mumbled. He held the churro out for Bucky to grab.

Bucky took a bite, but never took it from Steve's hand.

Steve's eyes darted away as he took a deep breath.

_Or the beautiful villages of Norway..._

"One night, we should eat in Mexico," Steve said as they walked towards the Norway pavilion.

Bucky nodded. "I think so too. Maybe that's our next date?"

"Maybe," Steve laughed. "So what's the plan for Norway?" he asked, licking at his lip.

"We're gonna snag a pastry from ____ and go through Arendelle," Bucky said. "I haven't been on the new ride yet and while I'll miss the old Norway ride with the trolls, but it'd be nice to see the changes."

Steve's nose scrunched. "The trolls scared me so much, oh my god. I remember the first time I rode it, I burst into tears. I don't think I've been on it since."

“There was literally like one troll on the whole ride? Pirates of the Caribbean was scarier than Maelstrom.”

“Doesn’t matter. All I know is that the trolls scared me, there were drops, and I hated the idea that there were trolls everywhere, because I’m pretty sure there was more than one.”

Bucky shook his head, chuckling. "Then it's a new experience for us both."

_Or the gardens in China..._

"Egg Rolls?" Steve laughed. "What are we eating our way around the world?"

"Yes," Bucky stated.

Steve grinned. "I love it."

Bucky gave Steve a tender kiss, his smile evident. "Good. We're just getting started. If we hurry, we might be able to catch the Reflections of China before we need to move on."

"Ooh," Steve cooed, letting Bucky drag him along. "I love that show!"

“Me too, it’s probably one of the best parts of the World Showcase.”

“Easily,” Steve laughed. Steve’s brow furrowed as he looked up at Bucky. “But doesn’t it show constantly?”

Bucky nodded. “It does, but we have reservations we have to make.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “We do? Where?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

_And made a pitstop in Africa to rest._

Bucky swayed their clasped hands. “I’ll never get over that,”

“One of Disney’s hidden treasures,” Steve chuckled. “Hey, wanna grab a soda and watch the dancers?" He motioned to the African drummers and dancers up ahead.

Bucky bumped his shoulder. "I was just about to suggest that. Then off to Germany for a pint."

"Of course." Steve gave him a soft smile. "Thank you for this, Buck. This has been an amazing day so far.”

“It’s my princely duty to give you the best day ever,” Bucky laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes, but held Bucky’s hand a little tighter.

_Then they were off to Germany for… juice._

Steve tipped his pint back and set on the table with a thud. A foam mustache covered his upper lip.

Bucky watched him, laughing behind his own mug.

"I'm covered in it, aren't I?" Steve asked.

"Not at all," Bucky said, shaking his head. He sipped at his own mug.

Steve glared at him as he licked his upper lip, the foam disappearing with the motion. He could have sworn Bucky's eyes got wider and his face redder, but in the soft lighting, he couldn't tell.

Bucky averted his gaze, turning to look at the sunset that blanketed the sky in purple and pink.

Steve grinned as he took a sip of water. "I didn't think you liked to drink?"

"I don't drink often," Bucky said, finger tracing the frost on the mug. "But I enjoy a glass of wine or a pint here or there. What about you? Are you a heavy drinker?"

"Far from it," Steve chuckled. "I like the taste of beer and wine, but I'm too much of a lightweight. I'd be knocked out in no time if I drank more than one glass."

"Yeah, I can see you being a lightweight. One pint would fill you right on up." Bucky sipped from his mug, earning his own foam mustache. He wiggled his eyebrows.

Steve's eyes flickered from Bucky's beautiful gray eyes to his lips, covered in foam. Without thinking about it, Steve leaned over the table and captured Bucky's lips in a sweet kiss, taking the foam with it.

When he pulled back, Bucky's eyes blinked at him in a daze.

"So where are our reservations at?" Steve asked, taking another sip.

Bucky cleared his throat. He sat up to check his phone and slid it back in his pocket. "We've got twenty minutes, actually. We're going to Tutto Italia Ristorante if that's okay with you?"

Steve grinned and bit at his lip. "One of my favorites," Steve whispered.

"Good."

_And Charming made sure Peter tried authentic Italian food in Italy..._

"Are you a pasta guy or against it?" Steve asked, the menu hiding his face.

Bucky hummed, eyes glued to the menu. "I'm neutral. I like it, but not too often. You?"

"Oh, I'm for it. My mom was friends with this lovely Italian family down the hall from us and she'd send me over there when she had the last shift. And this family, the Barzettis, were like straight from Italy. So all of the food was authentic stuff, not like this place where it's Americanized, ya know?"

Bucky nodded. "Like everything the US does?"

"Exactly," Steve laughed. "So I was practically raised on Italian food and Mrs. Barzetti used to make sure I was stuffed to the brim with carbs to fatten me up."

"My mom would definitely do the same thing, just so you know."

Steve put down his menu. "She would?"

Bucky nodded, flipping the menu around. "Yeah, she's got a thing about making sure everyone is well-fed. So when you meet her, she'll probably force you into seconds of whatever she makes, even if its salad."

"When?" Steve whispered.

He watched as Bucky froze and looked up, his skin pale. "Um," Bucky spluttered.

Steve reached over and took his hand. "I'd like that," Steve said, breathless. "One day."

Bucky grinned and squeezed Steve's hand tight as the waiter came over.

_But sometimes, they'd stay home in America._

"We're getting funnel cakes right?" Steve asked.

"How could we forget the funnel cakes?"

"Exactly, we can't. C'mon," Steve said as he dragged Bucky toward the kiosk.

Bucky laughed and wrapped his arms around Steve. "Want to hit the show or skip it?"

Steve shrugged. "We can skip it. I've seen it a billion times and after you see Hamilton, there's no point."

"You've seen Hamilton?" Bucky gasped. "I've been trying to get tickets forever!"

"Yeah, I won the lottery once and I took my mom, cause she's an immigrant and a big Broadway fan."

Bucky shook his head. "Was it as magical as I picture it?"

"Even better."

Bucky hid his face in Steve's neck. "I've got to be more vigilant with the lottery when I get home."

Steve chuckled and rubbed Bucky's back. "You'll see it one day."

_And other times, they'd fly off to far off places like Japan..._

Steve sighed, leaning against Bucky for support. "I could live in Mitsukoshi," he said.

"You and me both," Bucky mumbled, scanning the walls. He pointed over to a set of tables. "Pokemon at two o'clock."

"Hell yes," Steve gasped.

They were quick to find the tables filled with Pikachu and other Pokemon plushies. Steve picked up a Pikachu and held it close, eyes shut. "I could buy every single one."

Bucky chuckled. "You're apartment is going to be filled with stuffed animals if you keep buying so many."

Steve glared at Bucky. "I bought like three the other day. Chill. Besides, I needed a Peter Pan, it's fate."

"Three too many for a grown ass man," Bucky said as he picked up his own Pikachu. "But damn, these are cute."

"Think of the discount," Steve stage-whispered as he walked over to the Studio Ghibli section.

Bucky watched as Steve stuffed a Totoro plush under his arm and snagged a set of Spirited Away colored pencils. "You're ridiculous, Rogers."

"Shh," Steve whispered. "Let me enjoy this."

_Or Morocco..._

"This would look so good in my bedroom back home," Bucky mumbled as he ran a hand over a Moroccan rug.

Steve stood on his tiptoes, his chin resting on Bucky's shoulder. "Kinda looks like the magic carpet from Aladdin," Steve whispered.

Bucky craned his neck to raise an eyebrow in Steve's direction. "Just because it's dark purple doesn't make it the Aladdin carpet."

"No, what does make it the Aladdin carpet is the four tigers in the corners and the yellow markings," Steve said.

"That's not-" Bucky's head tilted to the side. "Huh. Guess it is."

Steve kissed Bucky's cheek. "Told you so."

"Look here, Mr. Disney Expert. This is my date. I'm in charge. Don't go trying to outdo me on my own date," Bucky laughed as he turned to capture Steve in his arms.

Steve shrugged. "Can't help a natural talent, Buck."

Bucky kissed him, smiling into it.

When he pulled away, Steve had to blink to focus again.

Bucky winked at him and guided him toward the stage, where the band was about to play.

_And somehow they'd wind up in France..._

"I'm thinking we stop for dessert," Bucky said as they walked through the streets of France. "What do you say to ice cream and macarons?"

Steve hummed. "Yes, please."

Bucky bought them each an ice cream cone and macaron from L'Artisan des Glaces. Steve got the cinnamon and caramelized pecan ice cream and a chocolate macaron while Bucky stuck with caramel fleur de sel ice cream and chocolate also. They sat at a little table and faced the waterfront, eating their treats in silence.

"It's something special at night," Bucky mumbled.

"It really is, but everything in Disney is magical. It's almost effortless," Steve whispered.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever talked to an Imagineer? Or read up on the making of Disney World?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I know they pour hours into every detail to make it all authentic and perfectly fabricate the most magical experience for their guests, but that doesn't mean it doesn't feel effortless. My professor always says that a good painting or art piece feels effortless, even if you spent days knee deep in paints trying to get every detail right. The viewer should feel like they just watched you paint it at that moment as if you could create an entire piece with the flick of a wrist."

"That's beautiful," Bucky said.

"It really is." Steve ate his macaron and hummed to the music. "Everything about France makes me happy."

Bucky nodded. "I think Japan or China is my favorite," he said.

Steve shook his head. "Oh no, I'm not talking pavilions. If we're talking pavilions then I think Morocco or China for me. But France itself is amazing. It's on my bucket list to go see it."

"What do you like most about it?"

Steve shrugged. "There's so much? The food and art and history, everything that makes it France just ignites something in me. I think it's because of the Hunchback of Notre Dame, to be honest with you. That movie really stuck with me when it first came out. Still does."

Bucky slurped his ice cream. "Thought you would have said the kissing," he chuckled.

Steve snorted, the tip of his nose sticking into his ice cream. He laughed harder, grabbing a napkin from the center of the table. "You're the worst."

Bucky winked at him. He licked at his ice cream again. "Tell me something else about you," he said.

"Like?"

"Um," Bucky started, "tell me about your first kiss?"

Steve blushed, his bangs brushing against his forehead as he looked down at the table. "It was magical," Steve whispered, his voice filled with hope and wonder.

"Really? Most people say they've had awful first kisses. I mean, mine was good and all but the whole experience sucked."

"Tell me," Steve pushed.

Bucky shook his head. "Nope. You gotta tell me about this magical experience you had first."

"There's nothing much to it. I was thirteen and my parents had brought me to Disney World, cause my mom is a big Disney fan. I met this guy there and I ended up kissing him under the fireworks."

"No way!" Bucky gasped.

Steve nodded, face red under the streetlight. "Yeah, it was great. Probably the best first kiss I could have hoped for."

Bucky sat up. "No, I mean, that's great and all that you had a magical kiss and shit, but that's not what I'm getting at. Holy shit," he gasped, "I had my first kiss at Disney, too. It was at Magic Kingdom and under the fireworks."

"Oh my god." Steve shook his head. "That's..."

"Insane? Weird? What are the odds that we'd both have our first kiss at Disney?" Bucky asked, his ice cream melting down his hand.

Steve handed him a napkin and shrugged. "Much less at the Magic Kingdom and under the fireworks," he added.

Bucky nodded as he wiped up his ice cream. "Exactly! Steve, this had to be fate or something. Holy shit."

"Language! There are children present," a mother screeched as she passed their table.

Bucky apologized to her and hunched into the table.

Steve snickered into his ice cream. "Did you know your person?"

"Remember that story I told you? The one that ruined Magic Kingdom for me?" Bucky started.

"The day that the homophobe ruined for you?"

Bucky pointed at Steve. "That's the one. Yeah, so that homophobe? Turned out to be the guy's dad. He saw us kissing and-"

"What was the guy's name?" Steve asked, his skin turning translucent.

Bucky's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"Your first kiss. What was his name?"

"Why does it matter?" Bucky asked, laughter spilling into his voice.

Steve shook his head and leaned forward. "Just tell me, Buck."

Bucky gave Steve a weird look, his stormy eyes clouded with confusion. "Um, I don't think he told me? We literally spent an entire day together and that's it. I never saw him again."

Steve's shoulders fell. "Ugh, sorry. I just thought..."

"What? That you knew him?"

Steve shook his head. "No, it's just... My dad's a shitty person and he did something similar to mine. Guess he was coming to get me cause he got pissed that my mom didn't bring me back to the hotel and he nearly strangled me in front of Cinderella's castle cause he saw me kissing a boy. I mean, he didn't walk up and see me lip-locked with the guy, but he saw us holding hands."

Bucky took a deep breath. "Every story about your dad makes me want to punch something. Preferably him."

"Trust me," Steve groaned, "I know." He sighed and started to clean up their dirty napkins. "I don't know why I thought-"

Bucky grabbed Steve's hand. "Did you think I was your first kiss?"

Steve bit his lip and avoided looking into Bucky's eyes. "A little, yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just... seemed too crazy for us to have such close stories and-" Steve ran a hand through his hair. "I had the biggest crush on this guy all throughout middle school and into high school. And he was the only guy I kissed before college. Part of me wanted to look him up but I didn't know enough about him. Just his name." Steve shook his head and laughed, bitter and embarrassed. "And your name is way too unique for that to be a coincidence."

Bucky pressed his lips together. "Um, you do know my name isn't actually Bucky, right?"

Steve's brow furrowed. "No?"

"Yeah, Bucky's a nickname. When I hit middle school, it seemed like every other kid had my name so I changed it to Bucky."

"But how the hell did you come up with Bucky?" Steve asked.

Bucky laughed. "My middle name is Buchanan."

"Did your parents hate you?"

"I think so," Bucky said.

Steve shook his hand and traced shapes into the back of Bucky's hand. "Well if that's your middle name, what's your first?"

Bucky leaned in, his left hand under his chin. "James," he said.

Steve's head whipped up. "What?"

"Alright, Rogers, that's like the fourth time you said that. What's the deal?"

"You're name is James?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded slowly, straightening. "Yeah. And yours is Steve."

"Steven," Steve corrected. He shook his head. "Holy shit," he cursed.

"Careful, pal. These moms have ears everywhere."

Steve leaned forward again. "Where did you and your first kiss meet? Where in the park? Was it at the Swiss Family Robinson treehouse?"

Bucky dropped Steve's hand and backed away. "What did you just say?"

"Did you meet your guy at the treehouse?" Steve bit his lip, eyes already pooling with tears.

"How? Why? What?" Bucky gasped, his breathing picking up as he processed the information.

Steve leaned forward, practically sitting on the table. “I was sitting in Adventureland when a boy my age sat beside me. We started talking, he saw my dad make an ass of himself, and then my mom told me I could stay by myself in the park if I wanted to. She met the guy and asked for his name and then asked him to keep me out of trouble or something. But his name was James. I met a boy named James in Adventureland under the Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse and he had blue gray eyes and brown hair and was wearing a t-shirt and shorts like every other kid our age did,” Steve rambled.

Bucky’s hands shook as he ran them through his hair. “He took me around the park,” Bucky croaked, “cause he wanted to show me Walt Disney’s vision. And then we watched the parade together and the fireworks.” He shook his head. “That was you,” he gasped.

Steve nodded with a watery laugh.

“I knew you seemed familiar. I can’t- I just- It was right there!” Bucky looked up at Steve and shook his head. “I should have known those eyes were too pretty to be a coincidence.”

“My eyes?” Steve whispered, voice shaking.

Bucky nodded, his cheeks pink. Something flashed over his stormy eyes and he leaned forward. “What was that about having a crush on him? Till high school you said?”

Steve groaned into his hands, bringing his knees to his chest. “Oh god, I regret my life choices.”

“Sure, ya do, pal.” Bucky stood up and offered Steve his hand.

Steve rolled his eyes, gathered their trash, and took his hand. “Where to next?”

“United Kingdom. Figured we can grab some tea, wash down all this sugar,” Bucky said.

“Sounds perfect,” Steve said, leaning his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky smiled, kissing Steve’s forehead. “You know, you’re still cute and all, but you’re kissing skills have improved tenfold.”

Steve pinched Bucky’s side, making him squeal. “You weren’t exactly some sauve prince like you think you are, Buck.”

“You still kissed me. And on the first date too,” Bucky tsked.

“Some things never change.” Steve winked at him.

Bucky gasped. “Steven, what would your mother think!”

“She’d say congratulations,” Steve laughed as he pulled Bucky down for a kiss. “She always said I deserved a prince,” he whispered, lips brushing against Bucky’s.

“You gonna kiss me or what, Lost Boy?”

_And as it turns out, Peter Pan had visited Prince Charming when he was a boy. Peter had taken Charming off to Neverland all those years ago and the prince had just waved it away as a dream, as something he created in his mind._

_Working for Peter that summer went by fast, like nothing you’d ever believe. One minute we were hanging around the Magic Kingdom, and the next I was following him and Charming around the parks with your uncle Sam and Prince Philip._

Steve stood up and dusted off his basketball shorts. “Alright, so we know the plan?”

“I still can’t believe you talked me into this. Much less Riley,” Sam sighed.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Shut up. I’m helping you create memories-”

Bucky pulled Steve in for a hug, successfully quieting him. “Hush, doll. We get it. You’re excited and we’re doing this, but you gotta play it cool. It’s bad enough we’re at _work_ on our _day off_ , much less at the rope opening.”

“Shh, it’s magical,” Steve said.

Riley laughed and took Sam’s hand in his. “Why do you even want to do this anyway?”

Steve blushed as he pulled away from Bucky’s torso enough so he could speak, Bucky’s forearms trapping him in place. “It’s a tradition for me. Every time I come to Disney, I have to get a picture with every character I can. And now that I’m a cast member, I know all of the tricks and secrets. You guys don’t have to do Character Day with me, either.”

Bucky shook his head and dropped a kiss on Steve’s head. “Relax. We’re coming with you and we’ll have a blast. No complaining-”

“Speak for yourself, Barnes,” Sam quipped.

_They’d visit their other friends, like Mickey…_

“Right this way, friends,” the cast member said.

Steve took Bucky’s hand and guided him toward Mickey Mouse. “Mickey, I’ve missed you pal!”

Mickey clapped his hands and held out his arms for the two of them.

They hugged Mickey, swaying with the motions as they laughed.

“It’s great to see you, Mickey,” Steve said, eyes bright with a youthful joy. “I brought a friend of mine to meet you. You guys met a while ago, do you remember him?”

Bucky clasped a hand on Steve’s shoulder and squeezed, grinning at him.

Mickey nodded his head and patted Bucky on the back and head, before hiding his smile behind his gloved hands. He held up his hands and made two ‘L’s, miming a camera in front of his large eyes.

“Yeah, we’d love a picture if you’d let us,” Bucky said.

Mickey jumped, clapping his hands as he nodded again. He motioned for the boys to stand on either side and pulled them in for the picture.

Sam handed the photographer Steve’s phone.

The photographer shook Sam’s hand and got ready for the picture. “Alright, ready? Say cheese!” the photographer said.

“Mickey, mind if we jump in?” Sam asked, already dragging Riley into the shoot.

Mickey let go of Steve and Bucky and hugged Sam, then Riley. He dragged them over to the others and placed in the proper spots for the picture.

After the flash, Steve and Bucky stepped off to the side to let Sam and Riley have a moment.

Bucky kissed Steve’s head. “Thanks for this,” he whispered.

“No, thank you for doing it,” Steve said. “I know it’s a bit chil-”

“Stop, Disney is one of the only places on earth where adults can still be kids. And the truth of the matter is, we’re all kids at heart. Some of us just don’t show it as much,” Bucky said.

Steve’s face was growing dark red as he hugged Bucky, nuzzling his nose into the man’s t-shirt. “You’re the best, Barnes.”

_...and the princesses, like Rapunzel and Flynn Ryder._

Pepper giggled as they walked up, hands over her mouth. “I know you!” She cheered. “You’re Prince Charming’s friend and you’re Peter Pan’s! We’ve heard so much about you,” she giggled as her dress twirled around her. “Look Flynn, it’s our friends.”

Tony nodded, hands on his belt. “It’s good to see you, fellas. Staying out of trouble?”

“Not a bit,” Steve said.

“A man after my own heart,” Tony said as he held both of his hands to his chest. “Say, you haven’t seen Pascal anywhere, have you? Little guy went missing and some kid said something about him finding his way to Pixie Hollow.”

Steve shook his head. “Sorry, Flynn, I haven’t heard anything. I’ll have to ask Peter and Tink.”

Pepper nodded, hands folded beneath her chin. “Oh, please do. I miss playing hide and seek with him dearly.”

“I’m sure he’ll find his way back,” Bucky said as he moved to hug Pepper.

“I got the most brilliant idea! Why don’t we take a picture to capture this moment forever!” Pepper suggested, hands running over the thick braid draped her shoulder.

Steve laughed. “We’d love that.”

_They’d take picture after picture, collecting their favorite moments of their time together and putting them into a scrapbook. Every picture they took together was placed in this book, including ones with their other friends._

_Peter kept it at his treehouse in Neverland. It was a cozy treehouse, with plenty of room for Peter and Tink and enough room for a Lost Boy or two to hang out. Or Charming when his schedule allowed._

Steve’s tongue stuck out as he placed the picture of Steve, Bucky, and Stitch into the scrapbook.

Bucky sipped at his coffee, watching Steve get it _just_ right. He leaned forward, the zipper on his hoodie running along his bare torso. “You got it?”

“Yeah,” Steve huffed. He glanced up, looking at Bucky through his bangs. “I just want this to be perfect.”

“Why?” Bucky asked, setting his mug on the table beside him. He kneeled down on the other side of the coffee table Steve was hunched over. “I know it’s important to you, Stevie, but it’s just a scrapbook. Everything in here,” he touched the edge of the book, “we have a digital copy of. Worst case scenario, we make another one.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t start over. If you can get it done perfectly the first time, then there’s no need.”

Bucky’s brow furrowed. “Stevie, you can’t think like that. Mistakes are going to happen, you know.”

“I can’t afford a mistake,” Steve whispered as he took another piece of tape to the picture. His hand was shaking as he held the picture in place.

“Hey,” Bucky whispered again, “let me hold it?”

Steve nodded, not meeting Bucky’s eye.

Bucky leaned forward and held the picture in place for Steve. He watched Steve place the tape gingerly on the edge of the photo, sealing it with the edge of his nail. “How’s that?” Bucky asked, breathless.

“Perfect,” Steve whispered, but he wasn’t looking at the photograph. He looked at Bucky as if he really had just slid the glass slipper onto his foot; the perfect addition to Steve’s life. “I think I love you.”

“You think?” Bucky closed the book gently and set it on the other end of the coffee table. He planted both hands on the glass and leaned forward, capturing Steve’s plush lips between his own. “I think I love you, too.”

_They spent a lot of time at Peter Pan’s treehouse. They’d watch movies…_

Steve hummed along to _Bella Notte_ from _Lady and the Tramp_ as he curled into Bucky’s chest more and more with each note.

Bucky yawned and pulled Steve into his lap, hands secure around Steve’s waist. “Move the blanket onto your lap. I’m freezin’.”

“And I thought I was the cold one,” Steve chuckled as he spread the blanket over their legs and laps, pulling it up to Steve’s chin. He tucked his head into Bucky’s neck and sighed. “I don’t want this summer to end,” he told Bucky softly.

“It doesn’t have to,” Bucky whispered. “It’ll always be summer in our hearts if we want it.”

Steve rolled his eyes and smiled.

_… and play games…_

Bucky moaned, his lips sealed to the soft skin beneath Steve’s adam’s apple.

“No marks,” Steve gasped, one of his hands in Bucky’s hair as the other ran down his back. “We’d be fired in an instant if Peter Pan showed up with a hickie.”

Bucky pulled away with a soft ‘pop’ and grinned. “Beauty of makeup, Rogers.”

Steve reached between them and pinched at Bucky’s nipple. “Shut up and kiss me, you fool.”

“Gladly,” Bucky moaned as he tugged Steve in for a passionate kiss.

_… and bake sweets for the Lost Boys._

“Steven Rogers!” Bucky gasped as the flour swirled around him in a thick cloud. “How dare you!”

Steve laughed as he shook his head, flour pouring out from between the strands. “You wanted to help,” he told Bucky.

Bucky tried to dust off his shirt and shorts. He glared at Steve, but his smirk betrayed his false anger. “Yeah, I wanted to help bake cookies. I didn’t want to become one.”

“Price you pay for baking,” Steve giggled as he put his flour covered hands on Bucky’s face. “I’ll make it worth your while once we get these things out the oven.”

“Promise?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Would I lie to you, Sarge?” Steve pecked a kiss to Bucky’s nose and pulled away, leaving flour handprints on Bucky’s flushed cheeks.

Bucky shrugged and grabbed one of the bowls and wooden spoon. “I don’t know, Cap, you’re kind of a punk.”

Steve winked at him and turned back to his mixture, pouring in far too many chocolate chips. “C’mon, these won’t bake themselves and I already told Sam I was making them for the breakroom tomorrow.”

“Now why’d you have to go and promise that? We could have had these all to ourselves!”

“Oh yeah, cause you’re really going to eat more than three cookies at a time.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Mister Too-Many-Sweets-Will-Kill-Me,” Steve laughed.

Bucky glared at him. “Look, not all of us can keep a youthful figure without working for it, Rogers. I need to be able to fit into Charming’s slacks tomorrow, alright.”

“Whatever you say, Buck,” Steve whistled.

Bucky snatched a handful of flour and sprinkled it over Steve’s head, shaking with laughter.

_And as the summer began to cool, their friendship never faltered. But I couldn’t stay at Disney World. I had to go back home so I could go to school and finish my education. It was a sad day, leaving Peter, but I promised to return the next summer._

Steve took off his Peter Pan cap and held it in his hands.

Sam tugged at the hem of his blue shirt and glanced at Steve. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just didn’t think I’d enjoy this that much,” Steve sighed.

“It’s a one-of-a-kind job,” Sam said. He rubbed Steve’s back a little. “You won’t ever forget it and you don’t usually get over how great it is. And you were a lucky one, somehow you wormed your way straight into Peter Pan. Most have to go through a week of auditions with hundreds of people and then they have to spend a week as a fur character. You must have really wowed them to get to go straight into a face character role.”

Steve blushed and put his hat back on. “I’ve never really thought about that. I thought that’s just how things are.”

“Oh no,” Sam said. “Riley and Natasha actually worked together as Woody and Jessie for a day last summer. They jump around from fur character to fur character before you get the big bump up to face character.” Sam patted Steve’s back. “You should be proud.”

Steve shrugged. “I am. Just sad to say goodbye is all.” He looked up at Sam and gave him a small smile. “I’m going to miss seeing your ugly mug.”

Sam gave a loud, sharp laugh that echoed off the utilidor walls. “I guess I’ll miss you, too, twerp.”

“You go back to school, too, right?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, Riley and I go to a local school, though. We’ll still be around if you come to visit.”

“I’ll definitely be back. My Ma and I spend Christmas here,” Steve said.

“You actually come to Disney World on Christmas?”

Steve winced and nodded. “Oh yeah. We spend the actual day of Christmas at the hotel, just because it feels rude to be at the park all day. So we find a local church and go to the service and then we do gifts and hang out at the hotel all day with board games and cards. Then we sneak down to the fireworks at whichever park we’re feeling, usually Magic Kingdom.”

Sam crossed his arms. “Huh, that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“It’s pretty nice. Better than others. Anyway, I’ll be around to visit a few times probably.” Steve bumped his shoulder against Sam’s bicep.

“Good, we’ll miss you around here.”

_We stayed in contact, Peter and I, and he’d tell me about all the fun stuff he and Charming would get into. He’d send me letters by pixie dust and I’d send him actual mail. He always thought it was funny to receive an actual letter in the actual mail._


	8. Each Happy Ending’s a Brand New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Ever Ever After" by Carrie Underwood for Enchanted (2007)

* * *

 

"Listen with your heart, you will understand." - _Pocahontas_

 

* * *

 

_But the day I left, Peter and Charming were so sad for the summer to end, Peter actually sent their shadows with me on the plane._

Bucky’s knee bounced as he fidgeted in his seat.

“Nervous flyer?” Steve asked, shifting to lean against him.

“Maybe,” Bucky said, biting at the nail on his thumb.

Steve gently took his hand out of his mouth and held it. “I’ve got you. Trust me, I’m a veteran flyer.”

Bucky’s eyes brightened as he gave a small smile. “Are you now?”

“I am. A good friend of me taught me how.”

“And how do you do that?”

Steve leaned closer and dropped his voice down to a soft whisper, “Well, you start by closing your eyes and thinking happy thoughts.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but settled back into the headrest. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

The lights in the cabin go off and a hush falls over the passengers as the plane begins to move.  

“Think about hugging your mom and sisters. Think about sleeping in your own bed. Think about the sounds of the city as you fall asleep. Think of eating with your family, having your mom cook your favorite meal. Think of Christmas morning with your sisters, watching them open up all their presents from Santa,” Steve whispered. He kept talking as the plane started to get faster.

“Now take a deep breath,” Steve said. “Do you trust me?”

Bucky nodded.

“All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust,” he whispered.

He cleared his throat and took Bucky’s hand in his. “Now think of the happiest things,” he began to sing softly, “it’s the same as having wings. Take the path that moonbeams make, if the moon is still awake-”

The plane began to ascend, the engines nearly drowning out Steve’s voice.

“-you’ll see him wink his eye. You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!” Steve’s lips brushed against Bucky’s ear as he leaned up as much as he could with his seatbelt to whisper the song. He stretched his words out, dragging the song as long as he could without breaking Bucky’s calm. “Up you go, with a height and ho, to the stars beyond the blue there’s a Neverland waiting for you. Where all your happy dreams come true, every dream you dream will come true.“

Bucky’s soft smile grimaced as their ears began to pop.

Steve squeezed his hand. “When there’s a smile in your heart, there’s no better place to start. Think of all the joy you’ll find, when you leave the world behind, and bid your cares goodbye. You can fly. You can fly. You can fly.”

Bucky opened his eyes as they began to level out.

“There it is, Bucky,” Steve said with a small smile, “second star to the right and straight on ‘til morning.”

“Did you seriously just sing a _Peter Pan_ song to me?” Bucky asked, his thumb rubbing circles along the back of Steve’s hand.

Steve winked at him. “Whatever works, right?”

_He told me to take good care of them while I was away and to return the next summer with his shadow, and Charming’s, in tow. And I did, I introduced the shadows to your grandma._

Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand as they walked out of terminal. “You nervous?”

“To meet your mom?” Steve asked, blushing. “A little. What about you?”

“Of course I am. Think she’ll remember me?”

Steve shrugged. “Maybe? I didn’t tell her who you were so we’ll have to see.”

“Why is that?” Bucky asked, swinging their arms.

“Didn’t want to mention _him_.” Steve’s eyes darted to his feet as he adjusted his grip on the strap of his backpack.

Bucky’s brow furrowed. “Your dad?”

Steve nodded.

Bucky pulled them to the side, out of the traffic. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“It’s nothing. Not really. I just-”

“Are you scared?”

Steve shook his head. “No, I just- I’ve only brought home one boy back in high school. We weren’t even a thing yet but my dad knew we were vibing and it was a mess. I’m just a little nervous out of habit, I think. Ma’s gonna love you, I know that. She already thinks you’re an actual prince from all my stories about you.”

“I get it,” Bucky said softly. “I won’t lie to you and say that it hadn't crossed my mind that your dad isn't going to be down there.”

“Good thing is, he’s out in Long Island and we don’t talk to him anymore.” Steve took a deep breath. He pulled Bucky forward and fell into his arms. “Can we stay like this for a moment? I’m not ready to change this.”

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s head as he held him tighter, both of his arms pressed against Steve’s shoulders. “It’s not going to change. We don’t live that far from each other and our schedules have some overlap, we can meet up on campus. We’ll figure this out, Stevie.”

“It won’t be the same outside of Disney.”

“Nothing is the same outside of Disney, but we just adapt and keep going.” Bucky snuck a finger under Steve’s chin and lifted up his face to press a kiss against his lips. “I love you.”

Steve smiled. “I love you.”

Bucky pulled away and took Steve’s hand again. “Let’s go before our moms send out a search party.”

“Oh god,” Steve laughed.

They made their way down to baggage claims, where their families were waiting on opposite ends. Steve let go of Bucky as they began to drift towards their moms were waiting.

Sarah Rogers stood a few feet away from Steve, her blond hair pulled back in a high ponytail and her torn jeans pooled over her sneakers. She covered her mouth as she blinked back the tears. “Oh, I missed you, Stevie,” she cried as she collided into Steve’s arms.

Steve held her tight, sniffling. “I missed you, too, Ma.”

“I wanted to visit ya so bad,” Sarah whispered. “Wanted to see ya in your Peter Pan costume and meet all of your friends. I’m just glad you’re home.”

“I am too, Ma. It’s been weird not having you around.”

Sarah gave a watery laugh as she pulled away, wiping at her tears. “Never again,” she teased.

Steve grinned. “Never.” He glanced over his shoulder where Bucky and four women stood crying and cheering.

Sarah followed his gaze and smirked. “That your boy?” she questioned, her Irish lilt coating her words.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Steve said with a blush.

“I see why he played Prince Charmin’,” she said.

“Ma!” Steve laughed. He shook his head and reached over to grab his suitcase off the conveyor belt as it passed. It dropped on the ground beside him just as Bucky’s began to make its way around. Steve grabbed it, too, and dragged both of the suitcases away to where Sarah stood.

She smiled at Steve, big and beaming with eyes that matched his. “So tell me about it. What was it like? Did ya like working there? Or was it a magic killer?”

Steve shook his head. “It didn’t kill the magic for me. I wouldn’t let it. But it was fantastic, Ma. I gotta show you all the sketches I’ve done over the summer. I think I can draw the castle from memory now.”

“Oh really? I’m sure your professors will love that,” Sarah said.

“I hope so. I think I want to go back next summer. Maybe see if I can get a job in animation or something afterwards,” Steve told her.

Sarah brought her hands up to caress Steve’s cheeks. “Look at ya, becoming a man. I’m so proud of ya, Stevie. My little boy’s growing up.” She sniffled.

“Ma, don’t start crying again,” Steve tried. “If you start, I’ll start and I really don’t want to meet Bucky’s mom with snot all over my face.”

“Oh, hush,” Sarah tsked. “Let your mother have her moment.”

Steve rolled his eyes but pulled Sarah into a tight hug, complete with a few tears of his own. He closed his eyes and let his mother hold him for a long moment,

When he opened them again, Bucky was looking his way. Bucky nodded for Steve to come over, his dashing smile appearing. It took Steve’s breath away.

Steve grinned and pulled away. He blinked quickly, wishing the tears away as he stepped to the side. “C’mon, Ma, I want you to meet someone.” He took ahold of both the suitcases and rolled them toward Bucky’s group.

Bucky pulled Steve into a side hug, holding him there, the second he got close. “Mom, this is Steve.” He motioned to a plump woman with curly brown hair and a heart shaped face. “Steve, this is my mom, Winnifred.”

“Mrs. Barnes,” Steve started, holding out his hand, “it’s great to meet you.”

Winnifred rolled her eyes and pulled Steve into her arms, squishing him against her in a tight, quick hug. “I’ve heard such great things about you, Steve. Bucky won’t shut up about you.”

“Mom!” Bucky laughed.

She let go of Steve, who grinned up at Bucky as his face grew red.

Steve turned to his own mother. She stepped forward and smiled. “This is my mom, Sarah. Ma, this is Bucky and his mother Winnifred.”

Sarah pulled Bucky into a hug of her own, gentler than Winnifred but just as warm. “It’s good to meet ya, Bucky.”

“It’s good to see you again, Ms. Rogers,”

Sarah pulled back at that, her brow furrowed. “Have we met before?”

Bucky nodded, his eyes skirting to his scuffed Converse as he rubbed at his neck. “We have, but it’s been a long time.”

Steve took Bucky’s hand. “Do you remember the last trip to Disney we took with Dad?”

Sarah nodded, but her confusion stayed written across her face.

“Do you remember letting me stay at the park by myself? With-”

“That young boy named James? Yeah, I do. Why-” She gasped and her hands covered her face. “I see it now,” she said. “You’ve gotten so big, but your eyes- You still have the same eyes as you did back then. And that smile!” She shook her head. “I should have known you’d worm your way back into our lives. A smile like that doesn’t just disappear out ya life forever.”

Steve laughed, face and neck growing warm as he hid his face in Bucky’s shirt. “Ma!”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Hush, Steven. He’s cute!” She turned to Bucky. “How’d you two find each other again?”

Bucky shook his head. “Disney has a way of bringing people together, it’s a small world and all.”

Winnifred crossed her arms, a trimmed eyebrow raised. “What happened to ‘it’s just a job, Mom?’”

“It is!” Bucky shrieked, much to his sisters’ joy. The three young ladies crowding behind his mother burst into giggles. “It’s not that funny,” Bucky whined as he reached around his mom to tickle at the shortest girl.

“Looks like someone fell in love with ‘Disney,’ Mom,” the tallest snickered, using air quotes. She was a few inches taller than Winnifred and only an inch taller than Steve. She was all limbs, long arms and long legs, and wearing a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, her limbs were on display.

Bucky glared at her. “Shut up, Becky,” he grumbled. “Steve, this is my sister Rebecca,” Bucky said as he motioned to Becky.

Steve stood up a little straighter and reached out to shake her hand.

Becky took it, eyes scanning him in a way that mirrored one of Natasha Romanov infamous looks.

Bucky pointed to the shortest of the three, who in reality was the size of their mother. She matched Becky, wearing a pair of white shorts and a floral tank top, fanny pack sitting on her hip. She was thin, nearly as thin as Steve, and her dark hair sat upon her head in a messy bun.  “This is Daisy and,” -he pointed to the quietest girl- “that’s Rose.”

Rose pushed up her glasses and waved. She looked the most like Bucky, with matching eyes and similar, short haircuts, even their outfits were matching: t-shirt, hoodie, and skinny jeans.

Before Steve could greet the other girls, Winnifred gasped as she looked at her phone. “Oh, Buck, we’ve got to pick your father up from work. His car broke down,” she tsked. She looked up to her son. “Are you riding with us?”

“Um,” Bucky started. He looked down at Steve, eyes pleading for an answer.

Steve gave him a calm smile despite the hammering in his chest. “Did you still want to meet for dinner tonight?”

Bucky nodded. “Yeah, if you’re up for it.”

“Go spend time with your family, then,” Steve mumbled.

Bucky moved to lean down and kiss Steve, pausing once he realized his audience. Instead, he kissed Steve’s cheek. “I’ll see you later, Cap,” Bucky whispered.

“Yes, yes you will,” Steve whispered in return. “Love you, Charming.”

“I love you, too.”

_But just like the real Peter and Charming, their shadows tended to gravitate together. They spent a lot of time goofing around New York City together, from getting coffee in Brooklyn…_

Steve sipped at his coffee, his right hand still shading in the details of the stranger’s face.

Bucky set down his bag and grabbed Steve’s coffee, taking a sip. “Is this just black coffee?” Bucky asked through a wince.

Steve looked up and shrugged. “Not feeling the sugar today.”

“Okay, weirdo,” Bucky laughed. “I’m going to go grab something for the living while you drink that cup of death. Alright?”

“You’re a jerk, you know that?”

Bucky winked at him before he swooped in to kiss him.

_… to sightseeing in Manhattan._

“I can’t believe you’ve lived her for, what? Five years? And you still haven’t seen the Statue of Liberty?” Steve said as they watched the waves following the ferry.

Bucky shook his head. “My dad didn’t want us to act like tourists when we moved here. Thought it’d be obvious if we all went sightseeing, so we didn’t. And I didn’t want to come alone, but you can’t just ask someone to go with.”

Steve hugged Bucky’s waist, his forehead pressed against Bucky’s shoulder. “I would have brought you earlier had I known.”

“Yeah, I know. But it’s good timing that you had inspiration to sketch her.”

“No, it’s good timing that I invited you.” Steve winked up at him. “Get it straight, Barnes.”

Bucky scoffed. “Like anything about me is straight.”

_And I took the shadows back to Disney for the holidays, so they could spend time with their friends._

Bucky stuffed his hands in his pockets and whistled. “I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I sure have missed this place,” he said.

Steve bumped his shoulder. “The magic is infectious.”

Sarah nodded as she adjusted her Minnie Mouse headband. “Truly is.” She touched with the Steve’s arm with just her fingertips, barely grazing the skin, and smiled. “Thank you for this, Stevie. And you too, Bucky. I know this isn’t how you wanted to spend your Christmas.”

“Ma, hush,” Steve said. “We’re happy to have you here with us.”

Bucky nodded. “And I’d hate to be the reason you two stop your Disney Christmas tradition,” he admitted. “Oh look, there’s an open photographer!”

Steve took his mother’s hand and Bucky’s, dragging them both in front of the castle. “This trip’s gonna be one for the books,” Steve mumbled as they posed.

Sarah rolled her eyes. “You say that about every Disney trip.”

“And you literally put them in books.”

Steve huffed. “Well, excuse me for wanting memories.”

Bucky kissed his temple. “It’s pretty cute,” he whispered.

Steve’s face turned red as the photographer snapped the picture.

_The shadows didn’t mind living with me in New York, but while it was my home, it wasn’t theirs. Summer couldn’t come quick enough for the shadows, and quite frankly, for me either. I was excited to work with Peter and all of my friends again._

“You know, those auditions are grueling but it’s so worth it,” Steve said as he tugged his tunic over his head.

Bucky made a face. “I don’t know. They’re pretty traumatic. I think bootcamp was easier.”

“Not funny,” Steve said, laughter spilling into his words.

“Keep telling yourself that, Rogers.” Bucky fixed his hair in the mirror and leaned over to steal a kiss from Steve. “See you tonight?”

Steve nodded, grinning.

Bucky checked his Prince Charming costume in the mirror once more before he walked over to his new Cinderella and handler.

Steve turned to the mirror and adjusted his wig and cap. Behind him, a door opened and a familiar man in blue walked into the dressing room.

“Miss me?” Sam asked, winking at Steve through the mirror.

“Like hell,” Steve laughed.

_It was really nice to be back with Peter, even if this was my last summer with him. It truly felt like a homecoming._

A little boy dressed as Peter Pan with two missing teeth grinned up at Steve, giggling.

Steve gasped. “There’s my shadow!” He jumped back and shook Jane’s shoulder. “Wendy look! It’s my shadow!”

Jane, the new Wendy, put her hands on her hips and knelt down beside the boy. “And where have you been, Shadow Peter?”

The boy simply shrugged, his face red as his feet shuffled.

Steve held up one of his feet, wiggling it in Peggy’s face. “Can you sew him back on, Wendy?” He turned to the little boy. “Would that be okay?”

“Yeah!” the boy squealed, holding up his own foot.

Jane knelt between them, holding their mismatched feet together as the photographer snapped a few pictures. She pretended to sew them together, humming ‘Your Mother and Mine’ as she did. “There. All sewed up now.”

Steve made a show at wiggling his foot and the boy followed. He held up his hands on either side of his head, stuck out his tongue, and wiggled his fingers.

The little boy laughed and copied him.

“See, I like you shadow.”

The smaller Peter threw his arms around Steve before he dashed off to hide behind his mother’s legs.

Steve waved after him. “Bye bye now!”

_And somehow, this was an even better summer than the first._

Bucky swung their hands between them as they walked through Frontierland. “I still think Big Thunder Mountain Railroad is better than Seven Mines,” he said, glancing down at Steve.

“I don’t know,” Steve mumbled. “They’re both great, but I really like the details added to the Seven Mine train. Thunder Mountain Railroad’s theme isn’t really Disney esque.”

“I think that’s a good thing, though. Otherwise it’s too much Disney stuff. And don’t get me wrong, I love Disney and all, but there’s a limit. It’s nice to have a subtle break from the Mouse, ya know?”

Steve shrugged and tugged Bucky into the Splash Mountain line. “I get what you’re saying, but I still think Seven Mines is better.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he kissed Steve’s temple. “Whatever you say, Cap.”

_I still don’t know if it was because of Disney, or the people at Disney that made it so special. Either way, it taught me one of the most important lessons: the Cast Members at Disney make the park._

“Steven!” Peggy called, twirling the pink umbrella in her hands. She looped her arm with Steve’s as they walked toward her photo spot. “How do you do?”

Steve chuckled and shrugged. “I’m great, and you, Miss Poppins?”

Peggy grinned and skipped for a moment, her large white hoop skirt spinning around her knees as she clicked her white boots. “Oh that makes me happy,” she cooes. “I do love that you’re doing well. And that you came to visit me! It’s positively perfect.”

“Is it now?”

“It is. And how’s our dear friends Wendy and Peter?” Peggy asks.

“They’re doing good. It’s still early in the summer, but they’re having a blast. We miss you, though, Miss Poppins. London isn’t the same without you and neither is Neverland.” Steve patted her hand and smiled.

Peggy stopped at the entrance to her photo spot, where a group of children and parents eagerly await their turn. “Well, I’ll have to plan a visit then, shouldn’t I?”

Steve nodded as he walked with her into the center of the gazebo. “We’d love that.”

_It was nice being back at Disney and with my friends. We’d spend all day at the parks, whenever we could. And sometimes, if you were at the right place at the right time, you’d see true magic unfold before your eyes._

Steve laid his head on Bucky’s bicep, their hands clasped between them as they walked. “Thank you for this,” he whispered.

Bucky looked down at him, smiling. “For what?”

“You always know how to make a day perfect. And I know you didn’t want to spend your off day here,” Steve said.

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean I hate it,” Bucky said. “I just like spending time with you.” He nudged Steve’s head off his shoulder. “C’mon, we have to get a good spot.”

Steve’s brow furrowed. “Spot? I thought we were going to Tomorrowland?”

Bucky shrugged and dragged Steve forward. Dusk had settled over the Magic Kingdom and with it the crowds had begun to gather in the center of the park, surrounding the castle and Main Street with strollers and Mickey ears. Bucky weaved them through the people, mumbling apologies and excusing them as they slid in between families and danced around strangers.

When they reached the center of the spoke in the park, Bucky raced across the street with Steve in tow as employees began to rope off the street for the parade. He didn’t stop until they reached the reserved seats near the Partner’s statue.

“Buck, what’s all this about?” Steve asked, chest rising dramatically with every raspy breath he exhaled.

“I wanted to get good seats for the parade and I figured it’s been a while since you got to see the full fireworks show-”

Steve took both of Bucky’s hands in his and looked up to him, eyebrows stern. “Bucky, I’m fine with missing the fireworks if you’re not comfortable staying. You don’t have to suffer for me.”

Bucky pulled his hands away and placed them on Steve’s cheeks. “That’s just it, Rogers. I don’t suffer when I’m with you. Even when I have nightmares and bad days, you always make it better.”

“Still,” Steve sighed. His eyes dart to the side as he began to blush. Steve looked back up at him and smiled. Bucky looked beautiful in the dim streetlights. His hair was wavier than normal, swooshing upwards towards the stars, and his eyes seemed lighter, brighter even. And then there was his smile, that swoon-worthy smile that still makes Steve’s knees weak and his stomach twist with butterflies every time he looks at it. He’ll never grow tired of it. “Promise me you’ll let me know the second you’re not feeling it?”

“I promise,” Bucky whispered. His right hand slid down to hold Steve’s chin, pulling him into a soft, sweet kiss.

The parade was extraordinary. They had the perfect view to see all of the details of the floats and wave to the characters. It was always fun seeing Peter Parker kill it as Peter Pan and spotting their friends while they work. There was a little girl, no more than three, in front of them and each time a character came near she’d squeal and dance as they said hello. It made the night all that more special to watch the child experience the Disney magic.

They watched as the parade disappeared down the path. Steve leaned into Bucky and looked up at him. “You’re sure you want to stick around for this? We could go ride something?”

“I’m sure,” Bucky chuckled. He glanced down at Steve and pressed a kiss to his forehead, lingering for a moment. “I’m more sure about this than ever.”

“Positive? Cause I’d love to kick your ass at Buzz Lightyear,” Steve whispered.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re never going to beat me, Steve. Let’s just make that clear.”

“I don’t know,” Steve laughed, “I think I could do it.”

It’s not long before the music started to grow louder and the crowd grew silent as families rushed to grab their spot before the show started.

Bucky loosened his grip on Steve’s waist and leaned back, putting space between his chest and Steve’s back. “You remember this spot?”

“Yeah, of course I do. It’s where we had our first kiss. That’s why I kept asking if you were okay, ‘cause of the… you know.” Steve glanced over his shoulder at Bucky.

“I do,” Bucky said. He bit at his bottom lip and looked up at the looming castle. “I remember that night like it was yesterday. You were standing,” -Bucky took Steve by the shoulders and moved him to the right, spinning Steve around to face him- “there. And you were looking up at me ‘cause you’ve always been short, Stevie.”

Steve shook his head, grinning. “Thanks, Bucky.”

Bucky winked at him. “You’re welcome. Now shush, I’m trying to say something.”

Steve’s brows knitted together as he nodded.

“Anyway,” Bucky continued, “you were standing there and I was standing here. You looked up at me and asked me why I sat with you that morning. And I told you I didn’t know, but something was telling me to say hello, to introduce myself. But then you wanted to know why I stuck around and again, I told you I didn’t know, that it just felt right since we were both alone at Magic Kingdom.” Bucky took both of Steve’s hands and closed the space between them. “I lied, ya know? I stuck around cause I thought you were cute and funny. And I liked that you were excited about Disney and wanted to show me everything. Maybe it was love at first sight, but I’m not entirely sure I believe that. Because I didn’t realize how special you were until we were standing right here nearly a decade ago.”

Steve sniffled, blinking quickly. “Bucky-”

The music began to rise and the lights began to flicker, signaling the start of the firework show. Bucky inched closer. “And as soon as I realized it, I knew I had to kiss you. It was awkward and sloppy and inexperienced, but Steve, that was one of the best kisses I’ve ever received. I wouldn’t have another kiss half as magical until we would ride Splash Mountain years later. And as much as I love kissing you on a regular day, I think our best kisses happen with fireworks around.”

“Why’s that?” Steve whispered.

Bucky brushed his nose against Steve’s, foreheads bumping together. “Because it’s the only representation of how I feel for you -- fireworks and magic.”

Bucky pressed their lips together before Steve could say anything. Fireworks exploded above them as the magic of Disney surrounded them all at once, like the leaves in _Pocahontas_.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders, fingers digging into the fabric of Bucky’s t-shirt.

The crowd gasped and awed at the sky around them, but neither cared because they no longer lived in the real world. All that mattered was them and the moment they lived in.

“I love you,” Bucky whispered against Steve’s lips as he pulled away.

Steve laughed, tears thick in his voice as he croaked a meek, “I love you, too, Bucky.”

Bucky’s shoulders shook with silent laughter of his own as he wiped away a tear from Steve’s cheek. “The last time we stood in this spot was the best and worst moment of my life. And for a long time, all I remembered was the bad until I met you again and you reminded me of the good.” He moved away and took Steve’s hands. “I don’t want to forget our past, but I want to give us a different memory -- one that honors that beautiful moment we shared, but erases the ending.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re such a sap,” he whispered.

“Yeah, I am,” Bucky chuckled. “It’s about to get a hell of a lot worse. That okay?”

Steve nodded.

“The last time I kissed you in this spot, you were ripped away from me. And now, I want to make sure that never happens again.” Bucky took a deep breath as he reached in his pocket for something. He pulled out his hand, hiding whatever was inside, and lowered himself to the ground, on one knee.

“Oh my god,” someone gasped from behind them, “he’s proposing!”

Steve’s eyes grew wide as he clasped his hands over his mouth, trying to keep the sob from spilling out.

Bucky’s pale skin was alight with color, from the blush on his cheeks and ears to the reflection of the fireworks dancing over his features. He’d never looked as beautiful as he did in this moment.

He didn’t even have to ask the question. Steve already knew his answer.

Bucky was shaking, visibly nervous from the way he bit at his lip and tried to take even breaths. “Steven Grant Rogers, the Peter Pan to my Prince Charming, will you, in the happiest place on earth, make my dreams come true and live happily ever after with me?”

“Yes,” Steve squeaked. “Of course I will.”

With the fireworks still bursting above them, Bucky swooped Steve off his feet and kissed him, harder than anyone’s ever kissed him, with all the care in the world and every ounce of love they shared.

_Granted there’s always magic at Disney. Even when you’re not at a park, there’s magic in the air at Disney. It surrounds you, it overwhelms you, it becomes you._

_Some people don’t see it. Working at Disney World showed me that. Not everyone gets to experience the beauty within the parks and not everyone appreciates the work that goes into making every day magical._

_But if you open yourself up and push away any hesitations you may have, the magic seeps into your heart and stays with you forever._

_Those summers that I worked with Peter Pan were the best summers of my life. They changed me for the best. They taught me how to be a man while still holding onto the wonder that only a child can see. They taught me how to love someone, to be patient and kind enough to let someone else into my life. They taught me how to make the most out of a terrible situation and run with great ideas. But most of all, they taught me a thing or two about friendships. There’s so many people in our lives that wouldn’t be apart of them if it hadn't been for Disney World._

_And thanks to Disney and Peter Pan, I have a beautiful life with three amazing kids and a spectacular husband that I get to take to my favorite place on earth whenever we can._

_It’s all thanks to Peter that we’re even going on this vacation. And so, I visit Peter whenever I can, like now._


	9. Storybook Endings, Fairytale Dreams Come True

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Ever Ever After" by Carrie Underwood for Enchanted (2007)

* * *

 

"Fairy tales can come true. You gotta make them happen, it all depends on you.” -  _ Princess and the Frog _

 

* * *

  
  


“And so, I visit Peter whenever I can,” Daddy says, “like now.” 

“Do you miss working for Peter Pan?” Anika asks, from under a blanket. 

Daddy nods. “Of course I do.” 

“Does this mean you’ll go back to working for Peter?” Ronan gasps. 

“Can we go to Neverland?” Anika cheers.

“Can we fly?” 

“I want to go to Mermaid Lagoon!” 

“No, to the Lost Boys’ treehouse!” 

Anika shook her head. “What about Pixie Hollow?”

“And Captain Hook?” 

“Will we meet Jake?” 

“And Tinkerbell?” 

Papa laughs softly as he turns around eyes crinkling with delight. “Listen guys, we can’t go to Neverland this trip,” Papa says.

The twins whine, kicking their feet. 

“I said  _ we _ couldn’t. Adults aren’t allowed at Neverland. We’re too old and boring,” Papa soothes. 

“Hey! Speak for yourself!” Daddy cries.

The twins giggle as Daddy pouts. 

Papa winks at the kids. “You’ll have to talk to Peter when we see him. Maybe he can take you to Neverland.” 

Anika claps, shoving the blanket off her lap. “Can we go see him tomorrow?”

“Is that what everyone wants? To go to Magic Kingdom tomorrow?” Daddy asks, eyes shifting to the rearview mirror. 

“That’s fine with me,” Mason mumbles. 

Nadine sits up, leaning over Ronan’s headrest to talk. “Are we doing character days again?” 

“Character Days?” Mason asks, glancing at Kit. 

Kit shrugged and leaned into Mason. 

“Papa and I are taking the twins, but you’re free to do whatever,” Daddy explains. 

Papa nods. “But if you’ve never been to Disney, Kit, it’s worth meeting Mickey at least.” 

“Because the cast-” Daddy starts. 

“Make Disney great,” Nadine finishes. “I know, but I don’t see us meeting Olaf anytime soon.” 

Kit raises an eyebrow, glossy lips pouted. “But I like Olaf.” 

Anika turns around in her seat and high fives Kit, her tongue sticking out at her sister. “Yeah! ‘Cause Olaf’s  _ cool _ , Nadine.” 

“She’s got a point,” Mason chuckles. 

Nadine crosses her arms and scoffs. “Don’t make me the bad guy. I didn’t say he was lame-” 

Anika gasps. “You take that back!”

“Nikki,” Papa starts, “she’s defending Olaf. She said he  _ wasn’t  _ lame. She knows Olaf is cool.” 

“What Papa said.” Nadine turns to Kit and Mason, one hand on Mason’s chest and the other taking Kit’s hand in hers. “Do you guys want to do Character Day?” 

“Sounds fun,” Kit admits.

Nadine raises an eyebrow. “You know those pictures will be immortalized in our family scrapbook and on my Papa’s Facebook.” 

“He still uses Facebook?” Mason mumbles to Kit and Nadine. 

“Hey! I can hear you,” Papa says, turning in his seat to glare at the college kids. “I know I’m old, don’t make me feel older.” 

Nadine nods, eyes wide as she takes a deep breath. “He does. But seriously, every Character Day my dad has ever done from the time he was eight onward is in a scrapbook of his making. He even got my uncles to do it for their Character Days, too.” 

“And you’ll probably do it when you have kids, too. So don’t hate,” Daddy calls. 

The kids laugh behind their cringing faces. “Ew,” Nadine mumbles.

Mason shrugs. “No, seriously, though. I’m excited to see the Star Wars land.” 

Ronan squeals. “You like Star Wars, too!”

Mason moves his arm from around Kit and fist bumps Ronan. “We’re going to meet Chewbacca, right?” 

“Yes!” Ronan cheers. “Do you think we’ll see Stormtroopers?” 

“Definitely,” Mason laughs, “we might even get get arrested by them.” 

Ronan’s eyes double in size as he gasps. 

Daddy grins as he takes Papa’s hand. “This was a good idea,” he whispers. 

Papa kisses Daddy’s knuckles and hums. “It really is.” 

  
  
  


“About time,” Papa sighs. 

Daddy reaches back and pats Anika and Ronan’s legs. “Guess where we are!” 

The twins both gasp as they sit up. “Disney World?” 

“Not quite, but we’re getting close,” Daddy says. He points ahead, where a  blue sign welcomes the family to Florida. 

“Time to get in the spirit,” Papa smirks as he picks up his phone.

“Oh, God,” Nadine groans, hiding her smile in Mason’s neck. “Now it’s begun.” 

“What has?” Kit asks. 

“The Disney Fever,” she whines, laughter inching its way into her voice. 

“The what?” Mason laughs, but he’s drowned out by the speakers playing a familiar voice. 

As Timon’s voice begins to croon through the speakers, Papa belts along with him, “ _ Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase! _ ” 

“ _ Hakuna Matata, ain’t no passing craze!”  _ Daddy sings along. 

Nadine sighs as she joins in, her smile growing with each line. 

Mason and Kit joined in on the ones they knew, impressing everyone with their own Disney knowledge. One song turned to twenty as the family belted along to all sorts of Disney songs, new and old, and their journey continued. 

  
  
  


It doesn’t take long before the family has to stop again. Daddy pulls into a burger joint an hour and a half away from Disney World. 

The kids are bouncing off the walls, ready to get back on the road again The older kids are perking up, not as lethargic as they were this morning.  

“How much longer?” Anika whines, straw in her mouth. She slurps her drink, feet swinging beneath the table. 

“About two hours with traffic,” Papa says as he wipes Ronan’s face. 

“But we’re only as hour away?” Kit asks. 

Ronan gasps. “Which is it? Are we close or not?” 

Daddy winces and nods. “We’re technically close, but traffic can be really really bad going through Orlando. So we may only be an hour away from Disney itself, but it could be another two before we get there. We just have to be patient.” 

“But I want to be there,” Ronan cries. 

“We all do,” Nadine tells him. “We all want to get out of that car for a week. But we have to actually get there to do that.” 

Ronan lays his head on Papa’s arms, sighing. 

Papa rubs his back as he moves Ronan into his lap. “I know, buddy. We’ll get there.” 

Daddy fixes Anika’s hair, fry hanging from his mouth. “And we’ll check into the hotel-”

“Which one?” Anika asks. 

“Why don’t you guess?” Daddy says. 

Mason covers his mouth and through the food in his mouth says, “There’s a special hotel?” 

Nadine and Kit share a look. “Really, Mason?” Kit laughs. “You’re disgusting.”

“And a terrible influence on the twins,” Nadine adds. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

Mason blushes and shrugs as he swallows. “Sorry, but my question still stands. Why does it matter which hotel we’re staying at?” 

“There’s a bunch of Disney hotels,” Daddy states. 

“And they have unique themes,” Nadine says. 

“We try to stay at new ones each trip,” Papa says. He looks down at the pouting Ronan on his chest. “Do you remember which ones we’ve stayed at, Ro?” 

Ronan nods and sits up. “We’ve been to the Hawaiian one and the Florida one.” 

Daddy grins. “The Polynesian and the Grand Floridian,” he confirms. 

“And we stayed at the one with the monorail. The futurey one,” Anika adds. 

“Didn’t we stay at all of the All-Stars ones?” Nadine asks. 

Papa nods. “Yup, one year we spent a night at a different hotel every night, including the All-Star hotels and Pop Century. And the monorail hotel is the Contemporary.” 

“And then there was the Princess Tiana one!” Anika cheers. 

“That’s the Port Orleans French Quarter, right?” Daddy says. 

Papa shrugs. “I can’t remember, to be honest. I think it is though.” 

Daddy shakes his head. “There’s too many to keep track of, but we’ve been to a lot of them. However, we’ve never been to this one.” 

Anika squeals and plants both hands on Daddy’s face, his cheeks squishing under her palms. “You gotta tell me where!” 

“Alright, alright,” he says, “Papa and I booked us rooms at the one and only… Drum roll, please.”

All five kids start hitting the table with their fingers. 

Daddy clasps his hands together. “Animal Kingdom Lodge!” 

Nadine shrieks an inhuman sound. “No way!” 

Mason and Kit awe at one another. “What was that?” 

Nadine blushes and hides her face in her hands. “Don’t laugh at me,” she whines, peeking through her fingers. “I’ve always wanted to go to this one,” she admits. 

“What’s this one about?”

Nadine straightens up. “It’s like a hotel at a zoo. If you look out the right way, you can see the animals.” 

Daddy smiles and takes Papa’s hand. “We booked one of the lower levels near the reserve, I think. Maybe we’ll see a few animals when we get there.” 

“Can we leave now?” Ronan asks.

  
  
  


“Alright everyone, we’re about to be in Disney World!” Papa cheers. 

“Can we ride the teacups first?” Anika asks.

Ronan whines, “No, I want to see Mickey first.” 

“We’re not even going to Magic Kingdom first,” Nadine says. 

Daddy shakes his head and points ahead, where Mickey welcomed them at the entrance to Walt Disney World. “Does it matter? Look where we’re at!” 

Papa laughs and turns in his seat to look at the kids. “Think Uncle Sam and Uncle Riley will meet us at the hotel?”

“They’re coming, too?” Nadine asks.

“Course they are,” Papa says. “It’s not a family vacation without seeing Sam and Riley.” He turns back in his seat and moves to lean across the center console. “You excited, Cap?”

Daddy grins. “I’m always excited to be here. You?” 

“I’m just glad we get a few days without dealing with work. Just you, me, and our kids,” Papa whispers.

“Thank you for this, Bucky,” Daddy says, eyes dashing from the road to Papa’s face. 

Papa winks at him. “Anything for you, Stevie.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! There’s a lot of little details in this story and different things I wanted to explain, just in case it didn’t come across, or if you noticed them and wanted more information. 
> 
> The fairy tale chapter:   
> 1\. The fairy tale mirrors Bucky’s childhood and early teen years. His kingdom is his hometown, the king and queen are his parents, the princesses are his sisters, and the Kingdom of Magic is Magic Kingdom in Walt Disney World. The fairy, however, is actually a doctor. The gift she gives the king and queen is Bucky, but really she’s just telling them they’re pregnant. When the fairy takes Bucky away to bestow the gifts, she’s really doing the normal tests and clean up a newborn undergoes after birth. Just fancier and more dramatic.   
> 2\. As a kid, Bucky’s “curse” was feeling as if he wasn’t normal. He knew he was different and that was wrong, but not how different - which caused him to be a very quiet and sad child. The curse, “if he fails to meet this person, then he will wander through his life searching for happiness and acceptance, but never truly finding it,” comes from his denial of his sexuality. When Bucky accepted that he liked Steve, he accepted himself which made him a happier person in the long run (even if he and Steve would never meet each other again). If he didn’t, then he would continue to stay in the closet and never get to experience who he truly is, and that’s the happiness.   
> 3\. This chapter is a very blended version of Cinderella. You have the princess (Steve) who has a wonderful parent (Sarah) and a nasty parent (Joseph) and a prince (Bucky) who has to find a partner for an arbitrary reason (to lift the curse here, in the movies films it’s because charming needs a wife, but here he’s 13, almost 14, so...). A task has to be completed by midnight (Bucky has to kiss his true love before his 14th birthday, which is the day after he meets Steve) and after they complete that task (the kiss, while the films it was going to the ball), the princess (Steve) is ripped away from the prince (Joseph returns and takes Steve away). And the prince vows to see them again.   
> 4\. The fairy tale is told by Bucky to the kids. Bucky later plays Prince Charming, the prince to Cinderella, and the fairy tale is a reflection of the Cinderella story. 
> 
> The College Chapters:   
> 1\. The narration is what Steve tells the kids, it's in italics. Anything not in italics is what actually happened.   
> 2\. After Steve and Bucky get together, when they go to MK with Riley and Sam, they take pictures with all of the characters. All of Steve’s character days, from the first time he and his mom had a CD, are put in a scrapbook. That’s what Steve is making when he and Bucky are at his place (or Peter Pan’s treehouse).   
> 3\. These chapters are a blended version of Peter Pan. The Disney version of Peter Pan has a youthful character (Steve) who believes in magic and Neverland (Steve’s love for Disney). He crosses paths with three other kids all of varying degrees of belief: Michael, the youngest who believes Peter wholeheartedly (Riley), John who’s a bit skeptical but wants to believe (Sam), and Wendy, who’s a matured non-believer (Bucky). Peter takes them on an adventure and tries to show Wendy Neverland (Steve tries to show Bucky the wonders of Disney). In the end, Wendy believes (and so does Bucky).   
> 4\. Like the fairy tale chapter, which is Bucky’s, this is Steve’s story. And like Bucky, he’s playing Peter Pan, which these chapters reflect. 
> 
> There are a lot of little nods to Disney and the parks throughout, especially in the college chapters. I hope you enjoyed spotting them, like little hidden Mickeys, and reading the fic. I’m really proud of how this turned out and how great @Dinogiveafuck did with the art. It’s truly mind-blowing what they were able to do for this story. I’m so thankful for the Stucky AU Big Bang for bringing us together, and for running a great bang for all of us. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading! 
> 
> Jo x

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr @oh--stars and my artist at @espressosaur


End file.
